<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't remember this happening! by Fireballfuchsia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630925">I don't remember this happening!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireballfuchsia/pseuds/Fireballfuchsia'>Fireballfuchsia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Ino, Alpha Kakashi, Alpha Kiba, Alpha Shikamaru, Alpha Yamato, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Beta Chouji, Beta Sasuke, Beta Shino, Omega Hinata, Omega Naruto, beta Sakura, i'll add characters as i go - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireballfuchsia/pseuds/Fireballfuchsia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto wakes up in his past self but there are definitely somethings wrong with this past. Like why is Yamato taichou here and what's with this Alpha Beta Omega thing? Maybe someone can help him figure out.</p><p>On hiatus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Yamato | Tenzou, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamato | Tenzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a new fic and I plan on having it be a long fic so yeah. It will take awhile but some things will be more explained on in later chapters so enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yamato taichou what are you doing here and why do you look slightly younger than usual?” Naruto asked the brunette who was cooking in his kitchen. </p><p>“What do you mean Naruto? We've lived together for as long as you could remember. And since when did you call me taichou?” Yamato asked while looking at Naruto with a slightly worried face. Naruto stared back at Yamato as if he had two heads.</p><p>“No, we met during the mission to Tenchi bridge and that's when I started calling you Yamato taichou, remember?” Naruto said as he pointed a finger at his taichou. This statement caused Yamato to put the stuff in his hands down and walk over to Naruto who was on the living room couch. Yamato crouched down to eye level with Naruto and put a hand on his forehead.</p><p>“Do you feel good Naruto? Did you hit your head or something? You know that if Kakashi senpai is being too rough with training I can talk to him.” Yamato rambled as he was looking at Naruto with a confused expression.</p><p>“Quit coddling me Yamato taichou I'm not a kid and what are you doing in my house?” Naruto asked as he pushed the hand on his forehead away.</p><p>“Well first off i’m not coddling you i’m just being a good parent, second off you are still a kid, and last time I checked it was you who moved into my house not the other way around.” Listed Yamato. That’s when Naruto looked around again and realized Yamato taichou was right because he never really had a living room let alone a couch. Naruto looked down at his body and realized he was definitely not as tall as a seven-teen year old. Naruto jumped over the couch causing himself to get tangled up in the blanket as he tried to get to the nearest bathroom as soon as possible.</p><p>“Ouch.” Naruto whined out as he rubbed his jaw. After he had his moment to heal he got back up and raced down the hall looking for the bathroom. ‘Ok’ he thought there were three doors to choose from now which one was the bathroom?  He went for the middle door and luckily for him his guess was right. He stared at the mirror in horror. He was his twelve year old self wearing pajamas he never remembered having in his life. The pajamas were quite nice in quality. He had to admit that, so that's what told him he definitely never had these before.</p><p>“There you are,” Yamato began as he walked into the bathroom and grabbed Naruto’s wrist “you need to go get dressed or you'll be more late than Kakashi-senpai.” Naruto just let himself be dragged towards the door and looked very confused as Yamato talked. He walked into the room which was apparently his and looked around taking in his new surroundings. There was a twin sized bed pressed up against one corner of the room with a window next to it. A closet was directly parallel to the bed and on the wall was a mirror about Yamato’s height. In the middle on the ground was a round white rug which was nice and warm compared to the dark wood flooring.</p><p>Naruto stepped forward and opened the closet doors. He looked at the outfits hoping to find the familiar orange jumpsuit he used to wear well now he would still wear it. Luckily for him it was there and he quickly changed before leaving the room. He still honestly had no idea what was going on and why he was at Yamato taichou’s house ‘mabey Kamura knows what's going on?’ Naruto thought as he walked out of his room.</p><p>Naruto sat down at the kitchen island ready to eat. ‘How did I mistake this for my place?’ Naruto thought as he looked around the living room and kitchen. ‘Seriously this place is much bigger than mine’ Naruto thought. The food that was placed in front of him smelled so good and he felt some drool fall onto his cheek. He wiped the drool off his face and quickly scarfed the food down. </p><p>“Wow Yamato taichou that was even better than ramen!” Naruto shouted, giving his taichou a smile and a thumbs up. His taichou just ruffled his blonde hair and gave him a warm smile before he spoke.</p><p>“I’m going to pick you up from training as early as I can today ok?” Yamato asked as he crouched down to eye level with Naruto who was now standing on the ground. Naruto nodded quickly, he was starting to get impatient and wanted to leave. Before he could however he felt a quick kiss on his forehead and something was placed in his hands.</p><p>“You almost forgot this.” With that Yamato shunshined out of the place leaving Naruto alone. Naruto looked down in his hand. It was his hitai-ate. He felt his face flush a little out of embarrassment ‘how could he forget this?’ Naruto thought as he tied it around his head.</p><p>Naruto met up with the rest of his teammates and they all just sat there waiting for their always late sensei to show up. Naruto walked around deep in thought. How did he get here? It seemed like his childhood past but some things were wrong like why did he know Yamato taichou already and what was he doing at his house? Then it hit him Yamato taichou had said he was being a good parent. Last time he checked his taichou didn’t have a kid so maybe it had something to do with why he was in his taichou’s house.</p><p>“Naruto quit pacing around its getting annoying.” Sakura said with annoyance in her voice. Naruto gulped he didn’t want to upset Sakura and get punched. ‘Wait a minute.’ That's when Naruto realized Sakura still hasn’t been trained by granny Tsunade yet ‘score!’ The trio waited another two and a half hours before Kakashi sensei actually showed up.</p><p>“You’re late Kakashi sensei!” Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison giving said man very annoyed looks.</p><p>“Ahh well you see-” Kakashi started but was interrupted when Naruto started talking again.</p><p>“Whatever you were lost blah blah blah just get on with what we're doing today.” Naruto said impatiently. He just needed the day to go by fast so he could talk to the demon and he would make it go by fast if he needed to.</p><p>“Well if you’re so eager to do something then you guys can work on your teamwork, today you three will try and capture me.” Kakashi stated simply. The three genin looked at their sensei very unimpressed.</p><p>“I could easily get you on my own Kakashi-sensei!” Shouted Naruto as he pointed a finger at said man. Sasuke just scoffed at him.</p><p>“Yeah right you dobe.” Sasuke blandly spoke. Naruto looked at him with a very angry and annoyed face. Sasuke returned the favor but the look was just plain annoyed. Kakashi just rolled his only visible eye ‘idiots’.</p><p>“Ok you may begin.” The annoyed voice of Kakashi spoke. The two stopped their angry staring  to look at their sensei. Naruto made some shadow clones and was about to make a rasengan but stopped ‘this is younger me I still haven't learned the rasengan yet so I can’t use that’. Naruto pondered for a minute before ultimately deciding that acting like the arrogant gennin he once was would still work. So he and his clones charged full force towards his sensei all with kunai’s drawn.</p><p>While Naruto charged at Kakashi sensei trying to at least land a scratch on him Sakura and Sasuke were hiding making a plan.</p><p>“Okay so we can use the clones to our advantage by using the substitution jutsu with them to get away from Kakashi sensei when he tries to use a jutsu on you or something like that.” Sakura explained to Sasuke why they could just let Naruto do what he was doing.</p><p>“That would work.” Sasuke said, nodding his head slightly. They continued to talk about the finer details of the plan before setting it into action.</p><p>“Ok,” Naruto started panting a little. “ i’ll get you this time.” Naruto made about thirty more shadow clones before charging at his sensei again. Suddenly that idiot Sasuke showed up and used that equally as stupid fireball jutsu casuing a little over half of his clones to get fried. The worst part of it all is the jutsu didn’t even hit their sensei!</p><p>“Look what you did you idiot!” Naruto yelled at said idiot. Now Naruto definitely wasn’t the smartest but this day was starting to feel a little familiar. Suddenly Kakashi was about to kick that idiot Sasuke but before Naruto could realise what was happening he was in Sasuke's place. That's when it hit him. Literally Kakashi-sensei’s foot came in contact with his jaw causing him to skid on the ground and land about twenty feet away. It seemed it was definitely a surprise for not only Kakashi-sensei but also the other two genin. The three had all expected that naruto to be a clone, not the real deal. The rest of the clones disappeared as Kakashi-sensei shunshined over to him.</p><p>‘Ah that's why today feels so similar’ Naruto thought as he rubbed his jaw. Suddenly the familiar metallic taste of blood started filling his mouth faster than it should have. It was filling his mouth and he started to freak out a little. He willed himself not to but it hurt like a bitch so there was no way he could hold back the tears for much longer. He spat some of the blood out after he realised that it wasn't stopping any time soon. </p><p>“Naruto are-” Kakashi stopped. He was probably the only one who felt Yamato’s presence but if he wasn’t then they would be scared too. Seriously it seemed the only thing that you could feel in the air was the killing intent radiating from Yamato. He turned around to face the brunette who was trying to desperately keep his cool.</p><p>“Who did it?” Yamato asked the very scared Kakashi. Kakashi gulped looking at the now approaching man with worry in his eye. He watched as Yamato went over to Naruto and he felt himself filled with panic and his mind raced with what to say. </p><p>Naruto was definitely surprised when Yamato taichou showed up and was more surprised when his mouth was forcefully opened. He just sat there tears streaming down his face as his taichou checked up inside his mouth. Some of the blood in his mouth gushed out onto Yamato’s hand coating some of it.</p><p>“Naruto who did this to you?” Yamato whispered letting his grip on Naruto’s jaw go so that the blonde could speak. Naruto turned his head to spit out some more blood before he spoke.</p><p>“Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto whispered much quieter than his taichou did. He felt kind of guilty to rat out his sensei like that but even he was afraid of the aura coming off of his taichou. He was suddenly lifted up to stand in front of his taichou. He was suddenly picked up bridal-style but his head was up against his taichou’s arm so that he wouldn’t choke on the blood in his mouth. He turned his head and spat out some more blood watching it fall to the grass. Yamato turned his head and body to face Kakashi who wasn’t too far away from him. </p><p>“Kakashi senpai I swear if anything broke i’m going to fucking curb stomp you.” Threatened Yamato. Kakashi nodded his head silently praying he didn’t kick Naruto hard enough to break his jaw. Yamato Looked at him a little longer with a cold hard glare before he eventually shunshined out of the training grounds.</p><p>In all honesty the fast movement didn’t help Naruto at all and he felt a little sick after. Naruto expected them to be at his house or Yamato taichou’s house but instead they were at the hospital. He watched as he was carried to the front doors of the hospital and when the door opened and he felt the cool air on him he shivered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here's the second chapter yay! It does talk about rape(It doesn't actually say the word) but it doesn't happen in this story but if you don't want to read that part then there will be something there to show when that part is. Any way hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yamato walked towards the front desk so he could check Naruto in. He gently let Naruto slip out of his hands and stand so that he could use them to check Naruto in and lucky for them Naruto would have ended up here even if Kakashi hadn’t sucked kicked Naruto. Naruto looked over his taichou’s shoulder and skimmed the paper. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he read the words on the paper.  There were for boxes to choose from they were listed as: Alpha, Beta, Omega, and Has not presented. Naruto watched his taichou’s hand carefully wondering which one would be checked off. He felt kind of disappointed when the last option: Has not presented was checked off. He would definitely have to ask about that later it was definitely something worth his time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto was deep in thought when he realized that Yamato wasn’t right next to him anymore. He turned his head and realized that Yamato was walking away towards a room. Naruto quickly ran and caught up with his taichou. They were led into a room near the back and told to wait inside. Naruto wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt getting blood on it. He then turned to face his taichou standing right in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yamato taichou what's with the Alpha Beta Omega thing? And why haven’t I presented and what are you?” Naruto asked just letting what was on his mind out. His taichou gave him a very exasperated look before he finally spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok first things first stop calling me taichou i’m not your taichou i’m your dad. Second you should be presenting at most in a month at least next week. Third, did you even pay attention at the academy?” Yamato listed waiting for Naruto’s reply to his question. Naruto’s face flushed out of embarrassment he definitely didn’t want to be found out it would definitely not end well. So he chose to play along with the story he was fabricating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well uhh. . . not really.” He said with a sheepish smile while he rubbed the back of his neck. Then he realized something his taichou had just said he was his dad ‘No’ he thought ‘No way Yamato taichou was his dad.’  He snapped back to reality when he heard the door open and the doctor walking in. He stared at the doctor waiting for him to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok come sit down and well get started.” The doctor said motioning towards Naruto. Naruto was confused, forgetting that they were at a hospital. His confusion was broken when he felt his taichou’s hand push him forwards lightly. He walked over and sat in the seat parallel to the doctor. He wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation that Yamato taichou and the doctor were having lost in his own mind. The doctor quickly did his job and let Naruto get up to leave but it seemed the doctor and Yamato taichou were not done talking so he eavesdropped on their conversation from out in the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should stay as close as you can to Naruto until he presents. After all, some people can’t keep their hands to themselves and he's most likely to be an omega.” The doctor said. He heard a sigh and he thinks it's from his taichou.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I know but it will be harder with the chunin exams coming up. I really am at a loss of what to do.” Yamato explained with a concerned voice. There were sounds of footsteps as someone walked towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, do whatever you can for as long as you can.” The doctor offered. Suddenly the door opened and there was Yamato taichou. His taichou closed the door before he walked over to Naruto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we need to talk.” Yamato said with a concerned look on his face. Naruto gulped there would be two reasons they needed to talk and one of them involved him being caught so he really hoped it was the second choice. The walk home was quiet except for the few times Yamato tried to get Naruto to speak up but he barely got a reply so he dropped it after awhile. They arrived at the apartment not too long after and the pair walked up to the door. It creaked slightly as Yamato opened it. The door shut with a soft click. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go sit.” Yamato said as he motioned towards the couch. Naruto walked over and sat down putting his hands in his lap, his gulp the only audible thing in the quiet apartment. Yamato stood in front of him and sighed before he eventually began to speak.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Ok I need you to promise me this so no complaints on your part understand?” Yamato questioned. Naruto nodded wondering what was going to happen next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I need you to promise me that if you start to present during the chunin exams you will drop out the next chance you get.” Yamato said. Naruto was relieved because he hadn’t been found out yet but angry because his taichou had just told him he would have to drop out if he presented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Yamato tai-that's unfair!” Naruto whined out barely saying the taichou part that usually followed Yamato’s name. Yamato ran a hand through his hair. Naruto was definitely getting on his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Naruto , there are going to be ninja from different countries that you've never met and they could use what you present as an advantage.” Yamato explained willing Naruto to see it his way.  Naruto was definitely not seeing it Yamato’s way and decided to use what he overheard in his argument.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I bet if you thought I wasn’t going to be an omega you would let me continue as if everything was fine!” Naruto shouted he was confused but he was using most of what he had learned so far to his hopeful advantage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No Naruto that is not it you're seeing it wrong just listen and you’ll understand what I mean.” Yamato said, his voice starting to raise at the end. Naruto looked at his taichou with a slightly shocked face at the slight raise of Yamato’s voice. It was something he never really expected Yamato to do but he quickly got over it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Naruto whispered looking away from Yamato as a defiant act. Yamato crouched down in front of Naruto ready to explain to the boy what he really meant. Yamato turned Naruto’s head to face him before he spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Naruto you may not know this but there have been many incidents regarding the chunin exams. See it hasn’t just happened in konoha but in other shinobi countries too. Sometimes when a er. . . younger contestant presents during the exams the more uh. . . older contestants tend to use that to their advantage. . .” Yamato explained feeling a little awkward. Naruto stared at him with a confused expression on his face from hearing the explanation. Soon though his expression turned from a confused one to a knowing one.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. . .” Was all Naruto could muster out after the information was fully processed. Yamato looked at Naruto with a pained expression he knew how excited Naruto was for the chunin exams and it was hard to have to be the one to break it to him. He ruffled Naruto’s blonde hair in a loving way getting his attention back on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go take a bath and i’ll go get us something to eat?” Asked Yamato. Naruto nodded his head in agreement standing up still in shock. Yamato pulled Naruto in for a loving hug comforting the boy. Naruto wrapped his hands around Yamato. He never really thought that something like that could happen but just thinking about it made him scared to actually go through the chunin exams again. After a while they slowly let each other go and Yamato left leaving Naruto alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto took a deep breath, held it for a second then let it out calming himself. He started towards the bathroom ready to relax. He kneeled down next to the tub and turned the water to a warm temperature. He quickly took his clothes off and got in the tub letting it fill up to his knees before turning off the water. He laid down relaxing in the bath just letting his mind wander before he eventually cleaned himself off. He unplugged the drain before he got out and put a clean towel around himself. Naruto walked into his room and got dressed in some pajamas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He Walked over towards the bed and climbed in, putting the blanket over himself. He needed a quick nap to rest and think about the day so far. Naruto opened his eyes and was met with the familiar look of a sewer. He got up and started walking towards the cage where the kyuubi usually is. He entered the place the kyuubi sitting there looming over him as if he was expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you have some questions about where you are don’t you?” The fox questioned with a toothy smile. Naruto looked at the fox with an uneasy glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but why would you help me?” Naruto questioned not really trusting the fox that sat in front of him behind giant bars. The foxes smile seemed to grow a little but if it did it was back to the smile he had earlier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’d want you to at least have a chance in this world rather than dying again.” The kyuubi said as his tails rushed around behind him as if he was uneasy himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean dying again?” Naruto questioned. It seemed like the fox was hiding something but he didn’t know what.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That you will eventually remember and is something I have no patience in explaining. The only questions I will answer are the ones about this world.” The fox said and the tails behind him seemed to rush around faster than they were earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine something I want explained to me is this Alpha, Beta, Omega thing.” Naruto said, crossing his arms as he waited for the explanation. This caused the kyuubi to calm down a little and his tails stopped rushing around so fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First thing is that the  three are like a chain. Alphas are the top of the chain because they can get other alphas, Female betas, and omegas pregnant. Betas are the middle they can only get female betas and omegas pregnant if they are male and if female they can get pregnant from male betas and alphas. Lastly omegas can get pregnant from alphas and male betas  but they cannot get each other pregnant.” The kyuubi explained. Naruto just nodded still a little confused but he thought he got the gist of it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else?” The fox asked Naruto. Naruto looked back up at the kyuubi before he responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes how is Yamato my dad?” Naruto questioned it was something that was bothering him. There was a loud sigh heard from the kyuubi before he spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is not your biological dad, your biological parents are still Minato and Kushina.” The kyuubi explained to Naruto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so he adopted me something like that right?” Naruto asked the fox. The fox nodded confirming what Naruto had just said. Before Naruto could ask anything else he was suddenly awoken. Naruto was a little confused at first wondering who woke him but he soon realized that it was Yamato.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come and eat then you can go back to sleep.” Yamato said. Naruto rubbed his eyes groggily as he sat up on the bed. Naruto pushed himself off the bed and started towards the kitchen. The sentence ‘Because I’d want you to at least have a chance in this world rather than dying again.’ stuck on a loop in his mind. What did the kyuubi mean by that and the fact that his question to that wouldn’t be answered because he would remember it was something weird to think about. ‘Did I really die? ‘ Naruto thought as he sat down at the kitchen island.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here's the second chapter and the plot starts to come together! It took a little longer than I wanted it to but I finally got it all typed out. So hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto turned in his bed for what felt like the millionth time that night. It seemed he just wasn’t tired but he knew he was. He honestly did want to sleep but he just couldn’t get comfortable in such an unfamiliar place and a mind filled with questions. ‘How did I fall asleep earlier?’ Naruto thought. His eyes looked up at the ceiling noticing the small little details and remembering some of them. The blanket fell to the floor as Naruto threw it off him. He sat up and climbed off the bed shivering slightly when his heated skin came into contact with the cool floor.</p>
<p>He slowly crept over to the closed bedroom door to open it. He reached out and inwardly winced when the door creaked as he opened it. He took a step out and looked to the left and froze when he saw Yamato standing there looking at him. They stared at each other both with shocked faces before Yamato finally broke the silence.</p>
<p>“Naruto it’s 11:30 what are you doing up?” Yamato asked. Naruto looked at him with a sheepish smile as he spoke.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t sleep.” Naruto said sheepishly. He was about to step back into his room and shut the door but he noticed Yamato motion for him to follow. So he did a little confused about what was going on. He was led into the kitchen and stopped when Yamato stopped in front of a cupboard. He watched as Yamato grabbed something out from the cupboard and poured it into a small cup.</p>
<p>“Drink this.” Yamato said as he handed Naruto the medicine. Naruto took it and drank it all. He started to spit out some of it that he hadn’t swallowed. Naruto turned on the faucet and drank the water trying to get the bitter taste out of his mouth. Yamato watched with an amused smile on his face.</p>
<p>“What was that for?!” Naruto shouted. Yamato just rolled his eyes before he spoke.</p>
<p>“It was medicine to help you sleep not poison.” Yamato said as he started leading Naruto back to his room. Naruto was now rubbing the sleeve of his shirt on his tongue trying to get the taste off.</p>
<p>“Well it still tasted gross.” Naruto said as he opened the door to his room. Behind him he heard a uh-huh as he walked in and closed the door. Naruto walked over to the bed picking up the blanket on his way. He climbed in and put the blanket over himself before he eventually drifted to sleep.</p>
<p>When Naruto woke up he was a little hot and he just assumed it was because of the blanket he had on him was the reason he was hot. He walked over to where his clothes were and changed into them. Naruto opened the door and started to walk down the hall towards the bathroom. He did his business, washed his hands, and brushed his teeth before walking out to the kitchen.</p>
<p>He put his on the counter top he didn’t know when it happened but his body was starting to feel increasingly hot. The coolness of the counter felt so nice compared to his heated skin and he put the backs of his hands on the counter too. Unfortunately for him his heated skin overpowered the coolness of the counter top and he had to move to a different spot. He opened his eyes and lifted his head and was met with Yamato a few feet away from him.</p>
<p>“Naruto come here.” Yamato said, his voice sounding a little worried. Naruto walked over a little confused about what was going on. Yamato put a hand on Naruto’s forehead and internally cursed himself. He let his hand drop starting to think about what needed to be done. ‘Ok first things first scenting.’ Yamato thought. He grabbed Naruto’s hand and started leading him to his room. He opened the door and brought Naruto to the bed in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>“Naruto I need you to stay here until I come back ok?” Yamato asked Naruto. Naruto nodded his head, still confused about what was going on but just going with it. With that Yamato left him alone shutting the bedroom door. Naruto looked around the unfamiliar room taking it in. He started walking around the room. There seemed to be a nice smell around him but he couldn’t decide where exactly it was coming from. The bed had the most of the smell on it and instinct told him to cover himself with the smell so he did.</p>
<p>He climbed onto the bed wrapping himself in the blanket that covered it. The smell was almost intoxicating to him and it helped him keep his mind off the fact that he was starting to feel not only hot but also itchy.  Soon the hot and itchy feelings overpowered the niceness of the smell and he let out a whine at the loss of the soothing smell. His eyes shot open when he heard the door opening again. It was Yamato and he had the same good smelling smell on him.</p>
<p>Naruto stared at Yamato as he was approached by him. The smell overwhelmed him and he hugged Yamato when he got close to him. Unknown to Naruto he was helping Yamato scent him. Naruto felt himself be lightly pushed off and he let out a whine at the loss.</p>
<p>“Yamato I feel so hot and itchy.” Naruto whined out. Yamato groaned three days was too long. Naruto yelped as Yamato picked him up. Yamato brought Naruto to the living room couch and set him down. Yamato went over to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Naruto stayed on the couch until breakfast was finally cooked and he could eat.</p>
<p>Naruto was however not really hungry. The only thing on his mind was to get the hot and itchy feeling off him. He pushed his plate away from him then put his hand next to his head on the counter. He ran his hand along the counter in circular motions.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we go take a nap?” Yamato asked Naruto. Yamato lifted Naruto up off the counter and led him to his room. They walked into the room and Yamato layed Naruto down on his bed and layed down next to him. Naruto snuggled closer to Yamato, the smell coming from him helping forget about the heat and itchiness that just wouldn’t go away. </p>
<p>Kotestu had to do a double take when he smelled the air again. He looked at Izumo and the slight head nod told him that he smelled it too. It was the distinct scent Yamato had so why was it here? There would be no real reason for it to be here. Suddenly the source of the smell came forward and he almost groaned in response thinking ‘of course it's Naruto’. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked forward towards the crowd of people. Sakura poked Naruto who was next to her.</p>
<p>“What happened?” she asked Naruto looking at him. Naruto looked at her like she had just grown another head out of nowhere. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He asked totally and utterly confused. Sakura rolled her eyes at him, annoyed before replying.</p>
<p>“I mean you smell way different what happened.” Sakura explained to him. Naruto just stared at her still with a confused expression. Suddenly his expression changed to an understanding one.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Naruto said quickly shutting the conversation down and they left it at that as they finally approached the people blocking the doors. While Sasuke was revealing the secret about the door Naruto was deep in thought about the talk he had with Kamura. The fox had been a little disgusted because he had let himself be scented. In all honesty it was weird to see the fox have a disgusted look after all it didn’t happen often. The explanation was the worst part of it all and after it he felt like he was going to die from embarrassment.</p>
<p>Seriously how was he supposed to know that when he got scented it was like a dog marking its territory. And the way that stupid fox explained it gave him a horrible visual he got to keep stuck in his head. He definitely would like to return the visual but it was stuck no, embedded in his brain. ‘Stupid fox’ Naruto thought angrily as Sasuke finished his annoying boast. They entered the room this time around Naruto wanted to keep the advantage he had so this time around he played it smart and didn’t yell out his name. Instead Naruto just entered with a big grin on his face ‘this is going to be fun’ he thought.</p>
<p>Izumo and Kotestu were walking towards where the other chunin exam proctors were when Kakashi showed up. </p>
<p>“Oh there you two are Yamato wanted me to tell you something.” Kakashi said as he read the lines in his book. The pair gave Kakashi unimpressed looks already knowing what he was most likely going to say.</p>
<p>“Really what?” Izumo asked Kakashi lazily. Kakashi kept reading his book for a moment before he replied.</p>
<p>“Naruto presented so Yamato scented him so don’t get Naruto confused with him.” Kakashi said as he prepared to leave.<br/>“Any you couldn’t tell us this sooner because?” Izumo asked Kakashi before he could leave. Kakashi glanced up at him trying to figure out if he was serious or not.</p>
<p>“I was busy.” Kakashi stated simply. Izumo and Kotestu just sweat dropped as Kakashi diapered back to wherever he showed up from.</p>
<p>The tsuchikage walked around his office impatiently. Now it was no secret that konoha had a jinchuuriki thanks to the man named Danzo who revealed it. But he however didn’t know who it was. He probably wouldn’t care either but lately iwa was low on man power. So what better to steal than a poor lonely nine-tails jinchuuriki? The door opened and he knew that they finally figured out who the jinchuuriki was and where they lived. He motioned for them to speak waiting eagerly.</p>
<p>“The nine-tails jinchuuriki is Uzumaki Naruto,” They said, handing him a file “,but it seems he doesn't live alone.” He took the file and opened it up motioning for the spy to keep talking “It seems they put the nine-tails jinchuuriki under the care of a ninja with the rank of a jonin or higher. I haven't gotten much intel on him yet other than basic stuff that doesn't help us figure out what kind of threat he is to the success of our plan.” The spy finished.  The tsuchikage nodded as he looked at the picture of nine-tails jinchuuriki and his caretaker.</p>
<p>“Figure out as much as you can and when we have a basic understanding of the ninja and his skills we will set our plan into action.” The tsuchikage said shutting the file and handing it back to the spy. The spy nodded and left the room putting the file away as he left. The tsuchikage sighed he didn’t expect konoha to actually do something about the care of their jinchuuriki but this was just a slight bump in the road to his plan and he would not let it fail. He turned around and walked over to start on some paperwork. He would wait until he got more information on this ninja before he eventually set his plan to capture the nine-tails jinchuuriki into action. </p>
<p>He sat down and started with the first page of work he had. It didn’t matter what konoha did he would get that nine-tails brat on his side before another inevitable war broke out. He knew this would most likely cause a war of itself but as long as the plan was successful then he would definitely have an upper hand. And if he couldn’t get his hands on the brat of a jinchuuriki then he would just have to kill him instead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well here's the fourth chapter. I felt like the last one was a little rushed so this one is a little longer but besides that its still a normal chapter. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto looked around the room trying to find familiar faces. Before he could really find anyone Ino suddenly appeared and was like a leach as she attached herself to Sasuke. Naruto rolled his eyes. Ino was so annoying, especially during her I love Sasuke fase and it sucked he was stuck with her again. Suddenly Shikamaru and Choji were there alongside Ino.</p><p>“I knew this was going to be a drag but I didn’t know it was going to be this lame.” Shikmaru said lazily, his hands in his pockets as Choji stood next to him eating. </p><p>“Ah so all three stooges are here.” Naruto said barely keeping a grin off his face as he listened to Shikmaru about to argue about it but just gave up halfway. Suddenly the even more annoying voice of kiba started up.</p><p>“Well well what do you know? It looks like the whole gang's back together again.” Kiba said as he, Hinata, and Shino walked towards the small group of new genin. Suddenly Kiba started sniffing the air around him with a confused look on his face. During this time Hinata greeted Naruto quietly. Suddenly Kiba stopped right in front of him his confused look turned into a knowing one. Naruto’s face seemed to take the confused look and put it out for all to see.</p><p>“What is it?” Naruto asked Kiba confused. Kaba just stared back at him with a smug grin on his face.</p><p>“You know Naruto I never took you for an,” Kiba paused for dramatic effect and Naruto’s face turned into one of realization and he was about to yell at Kiba for telling everybody what he had presented as but Kabuto stepped in.</p><p>“Hey you guys might want to keep it down a bit.” Kabuto said as he started walking towards them. Now Naruto definitely hated Kabuto for what he did but he was also grateful he had just been saved from total embarrassment. “I mean no offense but you are the nine rookies right?” They all just looked at him as he continued talking. “You guys would definitely not want to draw attention to yourselves. This isn’t a class field trip after all.”  Naruto rolled his eyes. He really hated this guy and it sucked he had to meet him again.</p><p>“Well who asked you and who are you?” Ino questioned. Naruto just wanted this to be over with but he knew that wasn’t happening.</p><p>“I’m Kabuto Yakushi. But really look around you, you've made quite an impression.” All of the other eight rookies started looking around and the ninja who were now looking at them. Naruto wasn’t all too intimidated anymore; he knew most of the people in this room would be gone later. For a second Naruto thought he saw Kabuto give him a side look but if it was there in the first place it was gone now.</p><p>The iwa ninja looked at the nine-tails jinchuuriki how was he supposed to get even close to him if there were so many witnesses around. He looked at his partner who was shifting on his feet nervously. Now iwa and konoha were definitely on thin ice with each other so he could understand why his partner would be nervous but they were disguised as konoha nin. It was not his choice so it made him even more annoyed because they were sent on such an important mission and were given a nervous wreck of a ninja. If this wreck kept this up the jinchuuriki and other konoha nin would get suspicious of them.</p><p>He gave his partner a glare which got him to stop acting so suspicious. He watched as a konoha nin started talking to the group of genin. It seemed the konoha nin wanted to help the genin for whatever reason. That was suspicious to him and he would have to keep an eye on him and the jinchuuriki watching their moves. The group of three looked at the jinchuuriki watching the target carefully trying to figure out how to set up the plan. When the new sound ninja started towards the konoha ninja he felt his muscles tense as they got too close to the jinchuuriki for his comfort.</p><p>Naruto was still a little shocked he had forgotten this even happened. He watched as Kabuto fell to his knees on the ground. ‘Serves him right’ Naruto thought as he looked at Kabuto. There was suddenly a blast of smoke as Ibiki appeared.</p><p>“All right you baby face degenerates. Pipe down and listen up. It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Marino, your proctor. And from this moment, your worst enemy.” Ibiki said as he looked at all the genin in the room with a grin on his face. Naruto gulped slightly, this guy was almost as scary as Yamato when he pulls that creepy face on him.</p><p>“First, you candidates from the village hidden in the sound, knock it off. Who told you you could fight? You want to be failed before we even begin?” Ibiki said as he pointed a finger at the three sound ninja. One of the sound ninja Naruto had no clue what his name was, started talking.</p><p>“Sorry. It’s our first time. Guess we're a little jumpy, sir.”  The sound ninja finished. Ibiki didn’t really give him much more attention and started addressing the whole room again.</p><p>“Listen up because i’m only going to say this once. There will be no combate between candidates. No attacking each other without the permission of your proctor. And even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?” Ibiki said as he looked around the room before returning his gaze to the three sound ninja.</p><p>“No fatal force? That's no fun.” Another one of the sound ninja said. Ibiki just ignored his comment and continued addressing the whole room.</p><p>“Now if we're ready, well proceed to the first stage of the chunin exam. Hand over your paperwork. In return you’ll each be given a number. This number determines where you will sit. We’ll start the test once you are all seated.” Ibiki said. Naruto was a little worried but hey he did this before and he passed so he’ll just do what he did last time. </p><p>He looked at the number he was handed 50 ‘Ok’ he thought ‘Just sit there and do nothing like last time and you'll pass.’ He sat down in the seat labeled 50 and waited. Someone sat to the right of him and it seemed they were even more of a nervous wreck than Hinata was. Well maybe as much as a nervous wreck as Hinata but still.</p><p>“Every one eyes front, there are a few rules you need to be aware of. And I won't answer any questions. So you better pay attention the first time around.” Ibiki said as he turned around and started writing on the board.</p><p>“All right. Rule number one is this: the written part of the exam is counted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be used to, you’ll all begin with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. So if you miss three, your final score will be seven. Rule number two: Teams will pass or fail based on the total scores of all three members.” There were many groans coming from around the room after the proctor said that. </p><p>Naruto knew what was coming and tuned out the surprised yelling coming from Sakura. He kind of felt bitter about that, it was only slightly his fault that he didn’t know anything. ‘Ok maybe a little more than slightly’ He thought, correcting himself. He didn’t really pay much attention to the rest of what Ibiki was saying. He took the test before and he knew the rules. This was going to be so boring just sitting there and waiting. ‘Ok maybe I should try and actually get a good score.’ Naruto thought then immediately scratched that thought.</p><p>He hated having to sit so close to the jinchuuriki but he would do it for the sake of the mission. But to him the mission was really dumb, like really iwa already has two jinchuuriki so why would then need another one? Maybe their kage was just too greedy these days or maybe their kage wanted to start a full on war with konoha who knew?  He looked at the jinchuuriki as the proctor was talking. How was that the jinchuuriki of konoha it seemed like he was just looking for attention and yet he apparently was in the care of at least a jonin. That and it looked like he could easily be taken down maybe it would be easier if they just-. He stopped his train of thought when he noticed the jinchuuriki was staring back at him. He quickly turned his head and started the test after the protected said begin.</p><p>Naruto looked at the man sitting next to him who was just staring at him. It seemed the guy realised this and quickly turned his head away from him. ‘Wired.’ Naruto thought as he looked at the guy a little while longer before turning his head himself. Naruto started to doodle on the paper while he waited for the time to pass by feeling it start to already drag on. Soon his attention was turned to training to figure out what was going on. First he wakes up in his twelve year old self then he gets to relive getting kicked in the jaw. After that he talks with the fox and is told he died and he has no clue what the fox even meant by that. And to top it all off there were slight differences like the alpha, beta, omega thing like what's up with that.</p><p>He grabbed his hair in frustration just thinking about this gave him a headache. He was so confused by the whole mess of a world. Heck maybe this was just a really lucid dream and he would wake up soon to be in his apartment and he could eat some ramen for breakfast. That reminded him why was he living with Yamato taichou. Last time he checked that never happened and their relationship to say the least was. . . different. He kept thinking about things and looking up at the clock once and awhile. The proctor started talking again but Naruto really didn’t pay too much attention.</p><p>Naruto watched as people started leaving fearing that they were going to be stuck as genin and never go up in ranks. He wanted to just speak or something so he raised his hand ready to deliver the same speech he had the first time around. He slammed his hand back down on the table.</p><p>“I don't quit and I don't run. You can act tough all you want. You guys aren't going to scare me off. No way! I don’t care if I do get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life. I’ll still be hokage someday.” Naruto finished sitting back down and folding his arms.</p><p>“This decision is one that could change your life. If for any reason you would rather quit, now’s your last chance.” Ibiki said, giving Naruto an emotionless stare. Naruto stared back at him with a grin on his face.</p><p>“No way. I never go back on my word. That's the way of the ninja.” Naruto said he knew what he was doing getting the other ninja to stay but hey in the long run it helped so why not.</p><p>“Well then I admire your determination, If nothing else. For those of you remaing there's only one thing left to do. And that's for me to tell you that you’ve all passed the first exam.” Ibiki said with a grin on his own face. Naruto still had a grin on his own face. It's like he cheated but he didn’t at all! </p><p>“Hold on! What just happened, what do you mean we passed?” Sakura asked, looking at Ibiki in shock. “Where's the tenth question?” Ibiki’s grin grew wider as he listened to Sakura talk.</p><p>“There never was one. Not a written one, at least. Actually your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question.” Ibiki said laughing to himself a little at the work he had done.</p><p>“Wait a second. So the other nine questions given to us were just a waist of time. Is that what you're saying?” Temari asked. She was clearly mad and a little confused about what was going on.</p><p>“No,no not at all. Quite the opposite. The first nine questions had an important overriding purpose. To test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence under the most adverse circumstances. “ Ibiki explained.</p><p>“Oh well that clears up everything.” Temari said.</p><p>“Let me explain. You see, my objective was to test you. Not only as individuals, but as a team, and on how well you function on a part of that team. That’s why the test was scored on a team basis,-” Naruto just stopped listening, feeling bored again.  Suddenly a woman with black hair burst out of the window. ‘Oh no.’ Naruto thought he forgot that she was the second exam proctor and to be honest he had totally forgot she would show up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here chapter five yay! This chapter gets a little interesting. I hope you enjoy what's in store.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looked at the plain white ceiling not really awake but also not really asleep. There was suddenly knocking at his apartment door which he chose to ignore. Unfortunately it wasn’t going away and he was starting to get annoyed because the knocking came whenever he was just about to drift back to sleep. So the most likely thing was that the person on the other side of the door knew him and how he slept. He pushed himself up off his bed and started walking towards the door. He opened it and was a little confused why Yamato was there. Kakashi stared back at Yamato who was glaring at him in front of his door. ‘Ok’ He thought ‘if we narrow it down there are at least three reasons on why he was here and one could end in me hiding for a while’. He was pulled back to reality as Yamato started speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kakashi senpai please don’t tell me you did what I think you did.” Yamato said in an exasperated voice as he ran a hand through his hair. ‘That just made the list of possibilities of why Yamato was here even bigger’ Kakashi thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked, a little worried about the reaction he was going to get. Honestly if Yamato had a list of people he would want to kill it would just be his name on repeat maybw a few other people but still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok First was Naruto there ready to take the chunin exams,” Yamato asked. Kakashi nodded his head “And were both Sasuke and Sakura there?” Kakashi nodded his head again starting to see where this was going. Yamato groaned out in frustration, not caring to finish the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he changes his mind and leaves. I should have known he was going to do something like this.” Yamato said to himself, running his hand through his hair again. Yamato turned his attention back to him once more and started talking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get dressed you’re helping me.” Yamato said. Kakashi just stared at him wondering what he needed. Still he complied, closing the door and getting dressed before he headed out with Yamato in the lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was frozen in place. The woman was there right next to him whispering in his ear. He had no Idea what had made the woman act like this but it was definitely creepy. Naruto looked at the woman with a creeped out look as she whispered in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to go play in the woods? After all it might be awhile before your corpse starts to rot and we can find you, and that's if you don't get eaten after you die.” With that the woman backed away from him. Naruto gulped, completely creeped out by what he had just heard. He had no idea what she meant but it gave him the chills nonetheless. It seemed there was someone on Yamato’s level of scary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his shoulder shake as Sakura snapped him out of his haze slightly. He looked at her slightly confused before he returned to reality and raised that she was talking to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let's go get our scroll and pick a gate.” Sakura said. He nodded and gave her his usual cheerful smile and the three walked over to get their scroll. They were given a heaven scroll and Naruto was to hold onto it because people wouldn’t suspect him of having it. They walked out and towards one of the forty-four gates. Another team joined them at their gate which put tension in the air. Luckily the gates were opened before the tension really got to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed that luck was not on their side because the whole day they couldn’t find a single team. So they decided to rest for the night and try their luck in the morning. Naruto opened his eyes again, willing himself to stay awake. He looked around again making out the shapes of bushes and trees in the dark. Suddenly something moved back into the bush hiding itself. Naruto who now had something to do got up and walked toward the bush to investigate. He pushed some leaves out of his way as he tried to find what went into the bush. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he could make out the form a something long. He reached a hand out and touched it. The texture was almost smooth but also a little rough. He had felt it somewhere before but he couldn’t remember what it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him only seconds of thinking to realize where he had felt the texture before because he was suddenly wrapped in a deathly tight grip by a giant snake. He tried to squirm out of it but the struggle was no use. The only noise he was able to let out was a small cry of pain. His eyes shot around trying to find something that would help him out but he couldn’t think straight with his mind and body screaming at him in pain. Naruto started to lose track of what was happening as the snake started to eat him. He could have escaped then but his mind and body were still in shock and before he knew it he had been eaten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside the stomach of a giant snake was definitely not much better than being crushed to death by a giant snake. At least he could somewhat move around. He tried grading a kunai from his pouch but he was unable to get it. He moved around some more trying to do something but nothing seemed to work. ‘Ok you just need to think.’ Naruto told himself. So he thought about how he got out of a giant snake before. Then he remembered shadow clones.He moved his hands to come together and form the hand sign he needed. The snake started filling with shadow clones making it swell. It was as sudden as he remembered it and he was out of the snake some parts of his clothes painted red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around confused for a minute before he realized the snake had moved somewhere else. Naruto just picked a random direction and hoped it would lead him to his teammates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started jumping through the trees but moved down to the ground again after slipping a couple times from the stuff that covered him.  He stopped when his eyes were shown with the scene of Sasuke trying to fight Orochimaru. He Jumped up ready to fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke and Sakura were surprised to see him but they welcomed it nonetheless. He looked at Sasuke with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you need some help.” Naruto said. Sasuke just scoffed at him in reply.  He turned his head to face Orochimaru who was licking his lips as he looked at the group of genin. Naruto glared at Orochimaru with all the hatred he could produce. He let his emotions get the better of him as he made some clones and charged forward ready to attack. He charged with his two other clones ready to make a rasenganshuriken. Before he could process the new information he was suddenly being held up by the neck in Orochimaru’s grip. He started to panic, the rasenganshuriken didn’t work. It was definitely supposed to work, maybe he did it wrong? No, he had created the jutsu himself; he would know how to make it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a kunai out of his pouch he would have t-. He stopped when he realized Orochimaru’s hand was close to his stomach. He moved out of the way but it was no use as a second later his stomach gained another seal. He hunched over as much as he could as he started to struggle to stay awake. The last thing he heard as he was tossed to the side was Sakura crying out his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura stared at the two sleeping figures with a sad look in her eyes. She had just finished getting Naruto and Sasuke to a safer place. She heard the crunching of leaves as someone walked towards her and her teammates. She quickly turned her head and she looked at the ninja who approached them. She drew out a kunai she was definitely no match for three other people but she would stand her ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey relax we’re not here to hurt you we’re here to help.” One of the nin said holding their hands out to help her. She gave them an unconvinced look and raised her kunai higher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why would I believe you?” Sakura said in a wary voice looking at the group of three suspiciously. What seemed to be the leader of the group smiled before he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could have easily taken you out seeing as both of your teammates are out cold.” The man said as he motioned towards Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura looked back at her teammates then looked at the ninja before her. A quick glance provided reassuring information, they were also konoha nin. She lowered her kunai and motion for them to follow. She kneeled down next to her teammates the rest of the group following. Before she could speak again she felt something hit the back of her head, with a hard thump she fell to the ground losing consciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you really have to do that?” Touma asked Ryoko who stood grinning over the unconscious body of the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please she was just a burden and is of no use to us. The only thing we need here is the jinchuuriki and there's no time to sit and play with children.” The brown haired woman said. Gou walked over towards the jinchuuriki and threw him over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember we have what we want but we still have to take it back home before the mission is complete so don’t let your guard down.” Gou said as he stared at them with his cold dead eyes. Him and Ryoko nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then lead the way Touma after all you do want to prove yourself a big boy don’t you?” Ryoko asked in a mocking tone. He just glared at her; he hated the fact he was even on this mission. This just made Ryoko grin devilishly as he started to lead their group out of the forest. They walked in silence and the only sound was of the forest around them. The only smell was of the forest and whatever wildlife lived in it. But the smell was definitely not a good one you could almost taste it. He stilled as he smelt the air again. It was the same smell as the jinchuuriki but the jinchuuriki was behind him. He sniffed the air again making sure the scent was fresh and it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to face the rest of his team. There were still a little ways behind him and it seemed that they hadn't caught on yet. He motioned for them to stop and they did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Ryoko asked, clearly annoyed that she was told to stop. He glared at her; he hated her the most out of anyone on this team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put the jinchuuriki down and come over here.” Touma said. Gou put the jinchuuriki down and told Ryoko to watch him before he started over. He gave him an unimpressed stare as he waited for information about what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smell the air.” Touma said. You gave him a questioning stare to ask if he was really serious but he just gave him an impatient look and Gou smelled the air. You’s expresion changed to one of anger and surprise and he was suddenly grabbed by the collar of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just say anything in the first place?” Gou asked as he glared down at Touma. Touma gulped he was definitely a little intimidated but he definitely had a good reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the scents that fresh it means were being followed which means we’ve been found out.” He explained. Gou threw him at the ground they hadn’t even left the exam grounds and they were found out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi chapter six is out yay! Sorry if some things aren't as good as they could be that's just my inexperience shining through. Another thing is if you want to see what the group of iwa nin look like I should be putting some drawings up latter here:https://www.deviantart.com/fireballfuchsia any way enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryoko stood impatipaticently as Gou and Touma were speaking. She scoffed as Touma was thrown down to the ground. She, unlike Gou, voiced her problems with Touma as often as possible. It was just stupid to have someone so timid all the time to be one a mission to steal a jinchuuriki. She watched as Gou turned to start walking towards her again.</p><p>“Ryoko scent the jinchuuriki.” Gou said as he walked towards her and the jinchuuriki. Ryoko looked at him with a look that asked if he was crazy.</p><p>“You want me to scent the jinchuuriki? You should know that that's something that goes beyond my moral beliefs.” She said as her face slowly turned back into a normal one. Gou looked at her with his very unpleasant to look at eyes ; she just shudderes with the thought of seeing his whole face.</p><p>“It’s something either I'm going to do or you’re going to do and I know you don't want me scenting a child do you?”  The man said with a cold hard glace pointed her way. She scoffed, it was true something that she would also hate is that dick scenting anything other than himself. She kneeled down next to the jinchuuriki and brought his head to her lap. Ryoko pulled the sleeve of her shirt up and brought her wrist towards the jinchuuriki’s neck.</p><p>Yamato waited in the bushes every muscle in his body was tense. He knew iwa would stoop low sometimes but he didn't know they would stoop so low that they would steal konoha's only jinchuuriki which would most likely cause a war no matter the outcome. To top it all off they were going to fucking scent his child! Well he didn’t play a part in conceiving him but Naruto was his nonetheless. Just watching them even talk about scenting his child made his blood boil. Yamato looked up hoping Kakashi would give the signal already. Now he knew waiting was definitely a key factor in the plan but he would be fine with just beating them to death.</p><p>He saw the movement of Kakashi’s hand signifying he could start the plan. He looked back down and grabbed three shuriken out of his pouch. He threw the shuriken at the woman and waited for them to land. </p><p>Ryoko was surprised to say the least as the shuriken barley cut through her flesh on her forehead. She was definitely lucky but having your hair pulled so your life could be saved was something that displeased her. She was still thankful to Gou however but she would never admit it. She looked back down at the jinchuuriki. She hadn’t even got the chance to scent him and they were already being attacked. Ryoko quickly stood up her eyes darting around the clearing and her hand ready to get one of her wakizashi blades. Gou and Touma gathered around the jinchuuriki with her all ready to fight. </p><p>Ryoko heard the sound of her wakizashi being drawn but she definitely didn’t draw her blade. She turned to face a very pissed off looking konoha nin who was now holding her sword. ‘Well there goes that plan.” Ryoko thought as she jumped away from the nin. She took the little time she had to see what was happening with her tamates and that's when she realized they were also away from the jinchuuriki. ‘Shit!’ she thought. If they wanted to complete this mission they would need to get back to the jinchuuriki. She raised her sword and rushed to attack the konoha nin. They met in the middle some sparks flying off the blades after the collision. She should have expected the person who steals one of her swords to be good at kenjutsu. </p><p>She swung her sword ready to deliver a blow but it was stopped by the konoha nin. Ryoko started to push her weight down trying to gain the upper hand so she could use a jutsu. She took some of this time to finally study the guy and she was a little shocked when she realized he had the same smell as the jinchuuriki. The time she took not paying attention cost her as the nin gained the upper hand and landed a blow. Ryoko jumped backward a few feet dodging another  attack she just needed to keep the distance long enough to attack. She decided the only way was to distract him so she jumped away from him throwing her wakizashi at him in the process. It did the trick and kept him distracted while she did the necessary hand signs to create her jutsu.</p><p>“Fire style: Great fire snake.” Ryoko watched as the stream of fire split into two like a snake ready to devour its prey. She smirked as the flames grew around the nin. Her smirk faded when the flames were engulfed by a raging current of water.  She was starting to get pissed off this was not how the mission was supposed to go. She grabbed a shuriken out of her pouch, she needed an opening.</p><p>Touma Skidded across the ground as he tried to block the blow. He was sure of his skills but it seemed he underestimated his openet and now he was in deep shit. The worst part was the woman kind of reminded him of Ryoko if she was more sadistic and blood thirsty. He felt the cool meatal of a kunai pressed up against his throat. </p><p>“Now will you answer my question? Why are Iwa ninja trying to steal Konoha’s Jinchuuriki?” The woman asked. He looked around trying to figure a way out of the situation. It seemed he was stuck but if that were so he definitely wasn’t talking about what they were doing. He kicked his leg up catching the woman off balance giving him the chance to escape. He looked around noticing The jinchuuriki was starting to wake. If he wanted to get the jinchuuriki he would have to do something soon about this woman. </p><p>Naruto started to wake his eyes fluttering open as he tried to stay awake. He saw glimpses of people fighting but he was too dazed to think who. He let his eyes close so he could rest and worry about what was going on later. He suddenly shot up realizing there was a battle going on. He looked around trying to see who was fighting in front of him. It took him a moment but he realized that it was Yamato fighting someone.</p><p>“Hey Yamato who you are fighting?” Naruto asked. He was definitely confused why they were fighting other nin and where was the rest of his team?</p><p>“Naruto as you can see i’m a little busy right now!” Yamato said as he threw a few shuriken. Naruto, still wanting an answer, ran over to where Yamato was to get a better look at the person he was fighting. He was barely able to get a look when a fire jutsu was thrown their way. He barely jumped to doge it when Someone grabbed him. He turned in the grip and kicked the person who had grabbed him.</p><p>“Geez kid someone would expect you to put up less of a fight.”  A woman said as she clutched her side in pain. Naruto stared at her with a confused expression and before he could ask her who she was Yamato was in front of him again. There was a silence as the woman and Yamato just stared at each other. The silence broke as the woman spoke again.</p><p>“Oh I see you’re the brat’s dad aren’t you?” She asked Yamato. Naruto looked at her, his expression asking if she was serious. </p><p>“What’s it to you?” Yamato asked her flatley still pissed off at her. Her lips creased into a smirk as she stared back at them.</p><p>“Well because you wouldn’t like it if something were to happen to him would you?”  She asked her smirk growing wider as she spoke. Before Naruto could process what was going on there were shurikens coming at him. He panicked and froze. He knew he should move but his body was glued to the ground. Everything seemed to go dark as the shuriken hit his chest. He could barely see in front of him and it seemed there was water all around. Naruto started walking trying to figure out what was happening. The place was silent except for the splashing of water as he walked around. His leg buckled when he felt a shuriken pierce his skin. He twisted his torso trying to get it out but there was no sign of the shuriken ever being there. He turned to face his chest and there wasn’t a sign of it being there either but the pain was still there.</p><p>It suddenly clicked in his head and he realized he was in genjutsu. How was he supposed to leave? He never really paid attention to how genjutsu worked or how to get out of one. When did he even get caught in the genjutsu? He looked around trying to figure something out but he didn’t know what to do. There was suddenly another shuriken in his shoulder and he winced in pain. He looked at his shoulder and sure enough there wasn’t a shuriken there. Naruto was helpless and he had no idea about what to do except for wonder aimlessly until he was let out of the genjutsu. He tried to see if he could tell how much time had passed but there really was nothing other than water, shuriken, darkness, and himself.</p><p>Before he could do much else he was back in the forest of death again. He looked up at the sky barely able to see it through the thick blanket of trees. He laid there motionless; he couldn’t move anything other than his head. He looked down and realized he was bound down by wood. He turned his head trying to find Yamato. He could see a group of people standing around something but he couldn’t quite make out what it was. He started to struggle trying to get out of his bindings. Naruto stilled as he heard footsteps coming his way. He slowly tilted his head back to see who it was. He sighed in relief when he realized it was only Yamato. The wood binding him slowly retracted itself.</p><p>“Yamato what was going on?” Naruto asked as he stood up after the wood was off him completely. Yamato patted his hair lovingly. </p><p>“That’s a discussion for a later day.” Yamato said as his hand left Naruto’s head. He was suddenly pulled into a hug and Yamato started running a hand through his hair. Naruto was a little shocked but he didn’t do anything to protest. The feeling of a hug was something he didn’t get very often so why would he protest getting one? He slowly lifted his arms hugging Yamato back. Naruto felt a little embarrassed when a kiss was placed on top of his head.</p><p>Yamato was the first one to let go of the hug but Naruto lingered a little longer before he followed. He turned his head when he heard approaching footsteps. It was Kakashi-sensei and the scary woman. He just shivered with the thought of even speaking to her again. </p><p>“Are you ready to go?” Kakashi-sensei asked. Yamato nodded his head in conformation. The scary woman shot a grin Naruto’s way causing him to hide behind Yamato out of fear. It seemed Yamato didn’t like his reaction and he confronted the woman.</p><p>“I told you to try and convince him not to go, not scar him for life!” Yamato said angrily. The woman looked at Yamato, her face still holding that grin.</p><p>“I did try to convince him I just used fear instead like something you might do?” The woman said. Yamato just glared at her with his arms folded. Naruto gulped he was scared what a battle between the woman and Yamato would be like maybe they would team up against him if he got on their bad sides?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well its finally out chapter 7! Thanks to everyone who has read and commented all of that stuff I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto grabbed onto Yamato’s pant leg as the woman gave him another grin. It seemed Yamato took notice of his actions and turned to face him. He quickly let go, his face showing the signs of his embarrassment.  Naruto looked his head up in time to see Yamato’s face in front of his and he quickly put his head down again. Yamato turned to face Anko who stood there smiling.</p>
<p>“Anko cut it out already!” Yamato said angrily. Anko just rolled her eyes in response.</p>
<p>“Come on i’m just having a little fun.” Anko said, trying to prove that scaring Naruto was something he should let slide. Unfortunately for her it was something Yamato was not going to let slide.</p>
<p>“It still doesn't excuse you.” Yamato said, annoyed. Anko just scoffed and turned away from the pair. Yamato left it at that and turned his attention back to Kakashi. Naruto looked up again waiting to get some information on what was happening. </p>
<p>“Ok Yamato were to take Naruto back and Anko you’re to go check on the rest of team seven.” Kakshi said as he stared at the group. The older ninja nodded but Naruto stood there confused. ‘Why would they send Anko alone back to team seven wasn’t he going back too?’ Naruto thought trying to figure it out. As Anko left and it suddenly clicked in his brain that he wasn’t going to finish the chunin exams.</p>
<p>“Wait why can’t I finish taking the chunin exams?” Naruto asked with a confused expression on his face. Yamato and Kakashi turned to face him. Kakashi shot Yamato a glance and turned away after getting a nod of approval. Kakashi stared at Naruto a little before he started to speak.</p>
<p>“Naruto we can’t let you proceed with the chunin exams because we still need to figure out who is or isn’t an iwa spy.” Kakashi explained. But of course Naruto still didn’t understand what they meant.</p>
<p>“Why would konoha have iwa spy in it?”  Naruto asked the main question on his mind. This time Yamato started to speak.</p>
<p>“Naruto the ninja we were fighting were iwa spy and they were after you.” Yamato said bluntly, getting straight to the point. Naruto stared at them.’ Why would iwa want me?’ Naruto thought. It was all so unnatural to be experiencing something he never thought would happen even in his wildest dreams. The only time he was almost kidnapped was with the akatsuki and he was. . . he didn’t remember what happened. But he experienced it, he was the one kidnapped he should know what happened. He looked down at the ground his mind lost in the thought of trying to find out what had happened to him. He remembered everything up until the akatsuki kidnapped him. After that everything was a blurry mess. The noise around him started to fade out the more he tried to remember.</p>
<p> He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. He stared back at Yamato trying to figure out what he was saying but he couldn’t figure it out as it seemed everything was slowed down. Naruto stared back at Yamato and Kakashi and something in his mind was triggered and he felt himself start to lose consciousness. </p>
<p>He was lying in front of the kyuubi who stood there, his tails waving around as his eyes started to open. He could make out the fox's mouth moving forming words but he couldn’t understand. The noise started to come back to him. At first it sounded muffled almost as if he was under water and his ears were clogged with water. Then it started to make more sense and he could hear snippets of what the fox was saying. </p>
<p>“Naruto you must wake before you are fully dead.” The deep voice of the kyuubi echoed around the room. Naruto was barely able to turn his head but he managed. The movement seemed to take up whatever energy he had left and he laid there staring back at the kyuubi. The kyuubi wasted no time before he started talking again.</p>
<p>“Naruto if you wish to live you must leave this world.” the kyuubi said as his tails started to rush around faster. Naruto looked at him with sorrow in his eyes; he had failed his friends, he had failed everyone. He clenched his fist in frustration. He tried but here he was slowly dying as the kyuubi was getting extracted from his body and as his external wounds worsened and helped push him further to the brink of death.</p>
<p>“Are you even sure we can even leave this world? And if we could would I actually succeed or would end in this pitiful state once again?” Naruto croaked out as tears started to form in the corners in his eyes. If He really could have a redo start from scratch he would take the chance but would it end up being worth it in the end?</p>
<p>“Yes we can leave this world but I cannot tell you if the outcome will be as you please but that is something you will have to risk. So you must make your choice now you can die here and stay dead or you can die here but wake up safe.” The kyuubi said hurriedly trying to not waste anymore of the little time he had. </p>
<p>“But is it fair to everyone else? That I get to live on but they stay dead forever and it's the mistakes I made which kept them dead and me alive.” Naruto said as tears started to spill over and leave streaks on his face. The kyuubi snorted.</p>
<p>“This is not time to throw a pity party for yourself and if you don’t decide, I will decide for you.” Kamura said in a slightly mocking tone. This seemed to do the trick and Naruto started to push himself up and off the water covered floor.</p>
<p>“If I really have a chance to bring peace to at least another world then I will do it i'll write my wrongs and at the very least let my friends continue on with their lives.” Naruto continued to push himself up and somehow eventually standing. He looked up his face filled with the usually fiery determination it had whenever he wanted to prove himself. “I Uzumaki Naruto swear on my life that I will let my friends live on so let's do the thing Kamura. Let's rewrite my mistakes.” </p>
<p>The kyuubi’s mouth turned into a faint smile as he gained encouragement from the determined teen. He motioned for Naruto to come forward and the teen complied. He tensed a little when Naruto started to stumble. He knew his injuries were bad and it worsened the situation a lot and if the injuries were too severe he might not be able to perform the jutsu. </p>
<p>“Now Naruto I want you to draw a little blood on the palm of your hand, think you can do that?” Kamura asked. Naruto nodded in response pulling a kunai out of his pouch but in the process he almost dropped it. He cut a small line on his palm wincing slightly when he realized he had cut a little too deep. The blood spilled over his palm and onto the water covered floor. Naruto lifted his head to look at Kamura.</p>
<p>“Ok what do we do next?” He asked as he stared back at the fox. The fox didn't immediately reply, instead he used his sharp claw to cut a line on his paw. Then the fox motioned for him to come closer. He complied, a little confused about what was going on. </p>
<p>“Watch my hands carefully and don’t mess anything up even the slightest mistake will cause the jutsu to fail.” Kamura explained as he brought his hands together. Naruto gulped the task was definitely intimidating. He followed the hand seals that Kamura told him and watched the fox closely at the same time. Before he could ask if it worked he was shoved out of his own mind and was lying on the cold hard ground again. He stared back at the sky with sorrow in his eyes. </p>
<p>His breathing started to slow more as his body came to the understanding it was missing it’s host. He laid there thinking about his friends and if this jutsu could really work. After all the fox could just be pulling his leg one last time before his inevitable demise. His last thoughts wandered to his taichou and how he missed him. It was never really explained to him what had happened to his taichou and it had left a bitter taste in his mouth. Naruto tried to stay awake alive but it was no use; he slowly slipped his eyes no longer showing any life to them.</p>
<p>Yamato stared at the sleeping figure of Naruto who laid asleep on the hospital bed. It pained him to see Naruto was still asleep even after three days. He didn’t know why but Naruto had passed out and was in a coma like state ever since. He looked up at the clock and noticed it was starting to get late. He hadn’t noticed but without Naruto’s bright energy around everything seemed to just be gloomy. He turned his attention back to Naruto letting a faint smile across his lips. He loved the kid with a passion and it really showed. He left a faint kiss on the boy’s forehead saying his goodbyes. </p>
<p>Naruto’s eyes shot open as he awoke. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a hospital and it was night. He sat up trying to figure out whether he was living or if it was another memory. He looked down at his hands and they were shaking slightly. He was definitely back in reality his height difference confirmed that. Something he didn’t know was how long he was gone for he had been consumed by darkness for awhile and in that state he couldn’t tell how much time had passed. Although that was something he could worry about later he first needed to process the information he was just regiven he really had died but he had also failed his friends and everyone else. He'd let them all down and in the end left them to rot away while he got another chance to try and prove he was worthy of saving them. It seemed so unfair and something he would never do and yet it was his decision in the first place. And so far he hasn’t held up his promise seeing as he failed Sasuke once again letting Orochimaru give him that damned curse mark.He felt tears form in his eyes and slowly fall leaving streaks in their wake.</p>
<p>“Geez kid you just wake up from a coma and start crying? Was it really that bad?” A familiar voice said from across the room. Naruto turned his head; he hadn’t heard that voice in forever. It carried so many fond memories with it and he would never forget it. More tears started to stream down his face as he looked at the pervy sage. He wiped his tears trying to hide his emotions but he just couldn’t help it. Master jiraiya was alive! He felt his face form an ecstatic smile as he looked jiraiya more tears but this time of happiness streaming down his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoy and I can't believe I've gotten so far in this story already thanks to every single one of you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wiped his tears as they flowed, willing himself to stop. He heard a sigh come from Jiraiya and he stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at the sannin. </p>
<p>“Gosh kid how can Yamato deal with you?” The sannin said in a joking tone. Naruto let a faint smile across his lips. He got a smile in return and it warmed up his heart. His smile grew Jiraiya was back! Jirayia walked over and ruffled his blonde hair.</p>
<p>“Come on kid you should get ready so we can leave.” Jirayia said as his hand left the blonde's head. Naruto stared at him with a confused look on his face.</p>
<p>“What do you mean leave?” Naruto asked, confused. Jirayia gave him a tired look before he explained.</p>
<p>“You can’t just stay in the hospital forever you know. Living life is a must try.” the sannin said as he headed towards the door. Naruto said a quite oh in realization before he quickly scrambled to get up and out of the bed. It took him a little while but he eventually found his clothes and changed into them. Gosh he hated the hospital gowns so much. He left the room and was met with the waiting figure of Jiraiya. He followed Jirayia out of the hospital and into the streets. He was a little familiar with the path they were going before it started to become unrecognizable.</p>
<p>“Hey pervy sage where are we going?” Naruto asked, trying to figure out where they were going. Jirayia didn't turn around to reply but instead kept walking forward.</p>
<p>“You’re kidding me right? And what's with the name? ” Jirayia asked, turning his head to the side to give Naruto a side look. Naruto just rolled his eyes and folded his arms.</p>
<p>“NO i’m not kidding and you’re a pervert so the name suits you.” Naruto said. This caused Jiraiya to stop in his tracks and turn to face the jinchuuriki. It took a second but it suddenly clicked in Naruto’s head that he had messed up and he should have known where they were going. He had a staring contest with the sanin his eyes full of worry and Jiraiya's of suspicion. The silence was broken by Jirayiya who spoke first. </p>
<p>“You should try and work on your lies, they're pretty easy to see through. And for a matter of fact i’m not a pervert.” The sannin said as he turned back around. Naruto let out a breath, he couldn’t tell if Jiraiya was on to him or not. He would have to be more careful with his words from now on. He ran a little and caught up with the pervy sage now walking next to him. They Walked in silence for another ten minutes before they stopped at a house. He didn’t know what to do so he started to panic then a thought came to his head and he decided to go with it. </p>
<p>“Are you going to go inside?” He asked, a little scared. The sannin turned to face him before he spoke.</p>
<p>“No kid, a sannin like me has places to be.” The sannin said confidently, pointing a thumb at his chest. Naruto got an idea of what was going on and he started to walk towards the door. Before he was even halfway there pervy sage started talking again.</p>
<p>“Hey wait don’t you want to know all about me Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin?” pervy sage said as he ran to catch up to the jinchuuriki. Naruto just rolled his eyes but he got an idea to get back at the pervy sage.</p>
<p>“No thanks after all you have places to be.” Naruto said as he left the pervy sage and kept walking to the door. He didn’t even have to turn around and he could tell the sage was disappointed. Naruto reached out towards the door. He had a few ideas of what the place could be but the most likely was his well technically Yamato’s place. He pushed it open and the familiar smell and looks of the house confirmed his beliefs. Naruto sighed in relief, his worries washing away.</p>
<p>Jiraiya sat on the window seal and watched as the doors opened and closed. He stepped inside as Hiruzen puffed out a wave of smoke. He waited for the smoke to clear before he spoke.</p>
<p>“So what exactly went down? Any absurd rules to follow?” He asked the hokage. The Hokage let out a deep sigh taking a moment to think about his words then began.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t much different compared to the last meeting and with any absurd rules well you would be left with pretty much zero rules to follow.” Hurizen said as he drew in from his pipe. He raised his old and tired eyes to meet the sannin. “But that is not why you two are here and you both know it,” Hurizens' gaze went from the sannin to the wood user. “I have called you both here to explain your next mission. You two are to take Naruto to a remote place in konohagakure and keep him under hiding unless specific orders. You will leave in three days.” The hokage pushed a scroll forward most likely a map of where they were to go.</p>
<p>“Hokage I mean no disrespect but doesn't hiding the jinchuuriki seem a little absurd? And to have a sannin watch them too?” Yamato said, voicing his worries. The hokage puffed out some smoke and he could definitely understand where Yamato was coming from.</p>
<p>“It may seem absurd but in the end this is something we must do while the inevitable happens.” Hurizen said simply. Yamato nodded he could piece together the rest of what the hokage meant and his opinion still was in place but he could see it was way it was coming from the hokage. They were dismissed and both left.</p>
<p>Yamato opened the door and was a little surprised to see that Naruto was sleeping on the couch. The meeting started to make a little more sense now that he thought about it. Naruto had woken a couple times last time he visited the boy at the hospital. The hokage must have known Naruto was awake. He walked over and lifted up the blonde boy and started walking to Naruto’s room. He opened the door and walked over to the bed laying Naruto down gently. He pulled the blanket over him and left the boy be. Yamato left the room closing the door on his way out. He walked to the living room and kitchen turning off the lights and locking the door. He walked to his room quickly changing and going to bed. The next few days were quite pleasant and Naruto’s reaction to going on a high rank mission was heartwarming.</p>
<p>“Kakashi sensei why is Naruto going on a mission without us?” Sakura asked. Kakashi continued to read out of his book as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Because it's a special mission and he matched the requirements for the team needed.” Kakashi explained simply. Sakura looked at Naruto then the rest of his team. To her it seemed unfair why did that idiot get to go on a special mission it seemed like he would mess it up in an instant. Although thanks to her the rest of her team couldn’t go on with the chunin exams because she let the other team take their scroll. Or at least that's what the proctor said but she had her doubts after all Naruto had been in a coma for almost four days. </p>
<p>“Yeah and if he got in then the requirements were probably for someone really annoying.” Sasuke said his voice holding a faint hint of jealousy. Sakura sighed in annoyance, those two were almost always at each other's throats and Sasuke was definitely better at most stuff unlike Naruto. It would make sense after all to have someone who is like a rival get to do something you know you would be better at. She would be jealous too if it was that Ino pig and her cockyness It was at least bearable when they were younger but now that Ino pig was an alpha she seemed to be way over confident. </p>
<p>“Hey you’re just jealous I get to go on a special mission while you get to stay here and mope about not becoming a chunin!” Naruto said, trying to prove his worth. Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance.</p>
<p>“You're not a chunin either.” Sasuke said, pointing out the obvious. Naruto stared at him for a minute before he finally figured out what to do and just like usual he got all angry and defensive. Sakura sighed as the two fought and the brown haired man got after them. Suddenly her attention was brought to the group and she realized the man seemed familiar. She thought she had seen him with maybe Naruto and Kakashi sensei a couple times. She smelled the air trying to figure out what the man smelled like. Her eyes widened when she smelt the air. It was the same new scent Naruto had but it was twice as strong thus meaning the scent belonged to the man. </p>
<p>“Hey Kakashi sensei who is that guy?” Sakura asked, trying to see if her suspicions that the man at least lived with Naruto. Kakashi gave her a quick side glance.</p>
<p>“That is Yamato, he is Naruto’s adoptive father and has been since Naruto was a couple years old.” Kakashi explained giving her the little information she needed and more. She nodded her thanks and ran a little ways over to the group of three. Yamato had gotten the two to stop their bickering by the time she got there. </p>
<p>“Well Naruto, whether you really did something to get this mission or not you should at least get a good goodbye so i’m here to deliver.” Sakura said, giving him a smile. Naruto returned the favor his blonde hair shining in the early dawn.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna do great no matter what believe it!” Naruto said his smile growing from friendly to determined. It gave her hope she would practice her skills while he was gone and she needed all the determination she could create. Especially if the rumours she's been hearing around the village lately were true. </p>
<p>“Well good luck and don’t do anything stupid okay?” Sakura said with a fiery tone in her voice as she gave him a determined smile herself. Naruto nodded and saying his goodbyes he left with the rest of the group. That smile and determination was something she envied, something she wished she truly had. It was then that she decided she would train hard one day and harder the next because if the rumours were really true then a war was going to soon break out and she would help her teammates and nation win.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for posting this so late I got caught up with work but I still hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto’s eyes fluttered as he walked in silence with the rest of the group. His stomach growled and he put a hand to it feeling the ache of hunger come on. They had only been walking for a couple hours but he had been in a rush this morning and didn’t eat breakfast. He groaned out trying to get the attention of Yamato and pervy sage. Unfortunately for him the two were talking about something quietly and seemed deep in conversation. It confused him they had been in conversation for quite awhile and whenever he tried to ask what they were talking about they would just brush him off. Well he would have to worry about that later right now he was hungry and in need of food.</p><p>“Hey guys can we stop and eat?” Naruto called out to the pair slightly ahead of him. The pair turned around to face Naruto who stood there with a hopeful expression.</p><p>“Well I guess if you really are hungry we can stop for a little bit.” Yamato said motioning for Naruto to follow as the pair started to turn around again. Naruto jogged, catching up with them. He slowed his pace and started walking in sync with them. They walked to a small clearing with a river flowing nearby. They sat down under a tree enjoying the cool shade. Naruto’s mouth started to water as he stared back down at the food in front of him. It smelled so good and it tasted even better. He scarfed it down his hunger easing as food finally filled his belly.</p><p>He waited for the rest of his team to finish eating, feeling a little regretful. His thoughts wandered back to the forest of death. How could his jutsu not work? It was confusing to him and he had tried multiple times but failed to reach Kamura so it seemed he was on his own until he figured out what to do. He suddenly got an idea maybe with the going somewhere different thing he couldn’t use the jutsu he learned anymore? But he could still use the shadow clone jutsu. He got up and walked towards the river. He would test his theory but if it worked then he would have no clue on what to do about the jutsu problem. As he walked towards the river he heard Yamato and pervy sage talking and wondering what he was doing.</p><p>Naruto placed his feet on the water and it held up a little. He decided to test it a little more and started walking towards the middle of the river. Not even two steps later he fell in with a splash. He was a little surprised but at least it somewhat confirmed his theory.</p><p>“Naruto are you okay?” Yamato asked as he helped him out of the water. Naruto nodded his head as he was lifted up and out of the water. He was soaking wet as a result of his experiment and it was definitely a regrettable decision on his part. He took his jacket off leaving his shirt to cover his upper body. He twisted his jacket trying to get the water out of it. It worked to an extent and he put it back on but left it unzipped. The group decided to pack up. Naruto shivered a little whenever a breeze passed by.</p><p>Sakura threw another handful of shurikens, some of them missing the post completely. She was starting to get frustrated and felt a little sorry for herself. Sasuke-kun had said it himself she was worse than Naruto. Well she was definitely not going to let that get the best of her no she would train so hard she would be better than both of them. She reached down to grab another handful of shuriken but was stopped by Kakashi-sensei.</p><p>“Alright, it's time to take a break.”  Kakashi said as he read from the familiar orange book. She wiped her forehead clean starting to feel tired. Sakura had noticed Kakashi a couple minutes before he actually talked but she couldn’t tell when he had first showed up. She walked over towards her stuff grabbing a bottle of water and taking a long swig from it. She wiped her face then addressed her sensei.</p><p>“What are you doing here? Do you need something or just checking up?” She asked brushing her hair out of the way.</p><p>“Just checking up you have been at it since morning.” He said glancing up from his book as he spoke. She looked at him with an annoyed look on her face.</p><p>“I’m not a baby you know I can handle myself so no need to worry.” She said crossing her arms over her chest. Although the words came off strong she really felt unworthy of even the title of a genin. She had let their team fail because she trusted some other team and they stole their scroll . . . . Her eyes widened in realization the snake man had eaten the scroll so what was the real reason they were not advancing? They still had some time to at least attempt to get two scrolls.</p><p>“Hey, Kakashi-sensei, why were we taken out of the chunin exams so early? After all we still had time to at least try and get two more scrolls.” She asked  with suspicion showing anyway it can. Kakashi-sensei seemed nervous and was thinking about something.</p><p>“It was just the best thing to do at the time.” Kakashi said quickly coming up with something on the spot. Sakura squinted her eyes and just saw through his lies.</p><p>“Yeah right what about the other teams huh? Why would we get special treatment unless there was something going on? So you guys are hiding something aren't you. Is that also why Naruto is going on that mission, because of what happened?” Sakura asked her suspicion was definitely overflowing at that point and she would make it hell for Kakashi-sensei if she wasn’t given the truth.</p><p>“It’s closed information something a genin shouldn’t know.”  Kakashi explained trying to keep the information as minimal as possible. Skura just nodded she didn’t believe a single thing but she would let it slide for now after all she had other things to do. With that Kakashi-sensei left, leaving her to just stand there wondering what secrets he was hiding. Before she could really ponder on what just happened a familiar scent filled her nose and she turned around ready to face Ino pig.</p><p>“What are you doing here billboard?” Ino asked as she neared the pink haired girl. Sakura just scoffed as Ino stopped in front of her.</p><p>“Training something you don't know how to do Ino pig.” She said glaring at the alpha. Ino glared at her too.</p><p>“I’m way better at training than you would ever be you beata loser.” Ino said holding a fist up ready to square up. Sakura mimicked the actions of her rival, head completely forgetting the much more important task and deciding to argue was better. Although it was a waste of time her reaction was just her not only trying to prove she was better than Ino but also because she felt worthless after failing her team and would do anything to make it up. It was just so stupid how Ino gets such a perfect life just because shes from a clan. She could be just as good as her with more training but she would still be held in a higher regard. Before she could really think about what she was doing she reacted to the anger bubbling inside her as Ino continued to taunt her. Her fist shot forward thus starting a fight she would no doubt regret.</p><p>Naruto fell back into the water with a splash. He groaned out in frustration it sucked learning to walk on water the first time and a second time seemed to be way too much. He shook the water from his hair trying to keep it dry was also a struggle. He looked at the dark sky feeling a little frustrated.</p><p>“I know Naruto has never had the best chakra control but has it always been this bad?” Jirayia asked Yamato who sat across from him. </p><p>“It seems like it worsened. He used to have a somewhat decent control. I can’t really tell what happened, do you have any ideas?” Yamato asked, looking at Naruto who was pushing himself out of the water again. Jirayia sat and thought for a moment before he finally spoke.</p><p>“I do have an Idea but it might be a little uncomfortable but it surely would help a lot.” Jiraiya said, looking at Yamato waiting for an answer.</p><p>“At this point i’m starting to feel sorry for him so let’s try it.” Yamato said with a sigh. Jiriaya nodded in understanding. He quickly explained to Yamato what he needed to do and he agreed but was slightly uncertain of it. Jiraiya could understand the uneasiness Yamato had after all Naruto was pretty much his son. To be fair though he had said it would be a little uncomfortable mainly for Yamato though he had no issue but with Yamato there it was a different story.</p><p>“Naruto come here for a second.” Yamato said calling out for Naruto who had been stupid and kept his cloths on thus leading him to become soaking wet. Naruto turned and started towards the pair leaving a trail of water in his wake. He stopped in front of the pair and confusedly stared up at them.</p><p>“What did you guys need?” Naruto questioned the small warmth of the fire warming his cold body up as he stood in front of them.</p><p>“Lift up your shirt for a second.” Yamato said to him. Naruto, confused, begrudgingly lifted it up showing his stomach and the seal on it. Jiraiya started to examine it and Naruto stared down confused but he couldn’t really ask what they were doing because Yamato started saying some weird stuff to him.</p><p>He suddenly felt a hand forced onto his stomach and he bit back a cry of pain. It was a familiar feeling the quick and sudden pain and the way it seemed to show no sign of existing after mere seconds. Naruto stumbled back a little, his face showing his surprise. He regained his balance and looked back up.</p><p>“What was that for?” Naruto asked, trying to think of a reason why they would do that. </p><p>“It’ll help you with your chakra balance so you can thank me later.” Jirayia said as he walked back to his spot around the fire. </p><p>“Come on you should sleep, we have an early morning after all.” Yamato said motionimg for him to follow. He did not complain as he followed. He was starting to feel the strain of training so hard. Naruto laid down next to the fire. The warmth was nice and he enjoyed it. His eyes fluttered as sleep lulled him and he slowly accepted it. He drifted to sleep feeling a hand run through his hair calming his nerves even more.  He stared at the flames as he slowly fell asleep. </p><p>Yamato took Naruto’s jacket off, laying it on the ground to dry.  He brought Naruto over to his bed placing a blanket over him. He went back to the fire and stared back at Jiraiya as they talked about nothing really before they both eventually agreed to finally sleep. Yamato poured water all over the ashes making sure they were completely out.  He made sure it was completely cold before he eventually went to bed. He threw the blanket over his body covering it completely and looking up at the sky before he eventually fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted this chapters main focus not to be entirely on plot so its kind of a development chapter, any way enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura just sat on the couch waiting for the berating her parents were sure to bring. Her face held an angry look on it as Kakashi sensei talked with her parents. She just rolled her eyes as they talked. It’s not like her and Ino got in that big of a fight, both of them only got a few hits in before Asuma-sensei stopped them. Kakashi gave her a look before he left her parents to decide what to do with her. It was quick and sudden but she thought it was a look of disappointment and it kind of hurt her. </p>
<p>“Sakura sweetie what made you act out in such a way? I feel like you’re becoming someone I didn’t raise.” Mebuki said, coming to sit down next to her. She just flinched away as her mother reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. She knew she was acting like a brat but it just needed to come out at some point and now was the unfortunate time.</p>
<p>“You’re right i’m becoming someone you didn’t raise because I've decided to raise myself and actually do something with my life.” Sakura said she would have liked to say more but she still knew where to draw the line. Her mother just stared back at her with a shocked face. Her father however for once decided to do something.</p>
<p>“If you’re going to act like this then you might as well just go to your room until you aren't acting like a brat.” Kizashi said, pointing down the hall. She got up compliantly and stared at her father. She left the conversation at the being the bigger person was something that got her lots of places and this would definitely be another dash of salt to the wound. </p>
<p>Slamming the door was definitely an urge she had to resist after all it was being overloaded with rage that had even started the conversation. She locked the door after closing it and sat down next to her bed. Her eyes swelled up with tears she felt like such a disappointment but she was trying her best. Naruto’s confidence even as an omega was something she always envied and she wished she could have something at least close to it now. She wiped her tears away feeling sorry for herself would get her nowhere. She looked out the window at the late afternoon sun. </p>
<p>Naruto woke up with a blanket around him instead of a wet jacket. He quickly realized it was much earlier than dawn or later he couldn’t really tell but either way he was awake before he needed to be. He looked around in the dark making out the sleeping figures of pervy sage and Yamato. He looked towards the river pondering if he should train again or not. Naruto eventually decided a little more tries wouldn’t hurt so he pushed his body off the ground and started towards the river.</p>
<p>He pushed his weight on the water carefully. He took a few steps actually making it to the middle of the river before he sunk in. He hit the water with a splash getting himself soaked once again. He shivered as the cool night air hit him making him feel ice cold down to the bones. He looked back and realized that maybe trying to practice water walking in the middle of the night was not such a good idea. He got out of the water already feeling his clothes stick to his body. Naruto went straight back to the blanket taking in all the warmth eagerly. </p>
<p>Naruto stared up at the empty fire pit willing himself to go back to sleep but with no such results. The more he just laid there staring at the fire pit the more he got scared. In reality the opposite should be happening but just laying there alone barely making out shapes but not quite was really starting to get to him. The seemingly familiar shapes of bushes now seemed to resemble people and monsters that in reality never even existed. Naruto, out of fear, pushed his body close to Yamato's, feeling much safer with the man nearby. Another plus for him was the new warmth that came with it and he felt less cold as he snuggled closer to the man.</p>
<p>There was a sudden noise and he gripped onto Yamato’s clothes pushing his head against said man's side too. He quickly realized the noise was nothing and let Yamato go. He felt embarrassed and a little childish. He scooted away slightly before trying to fall back asleep.</p>
<p>Yamato woke to Naruto, still slightly soaked and sleeping next to him. He quickly realized what Naruto had done while he was asleep and he sighed to himself. He pushed his body up into a sitting position. Dawn was just starting to set in and he groaned in annoyance. He was just so used to waking up at the ready and sometimes it still showed. Although he had to admit it did help with the early years of taking care of Naruto. </p>
<p>He stretched his arms out just accepting the early awakening. He pushed himself off the ground and put his vest back on. He started the fire again. After all, a warm meal was nicer then a cold one. He grabbed some food out his pack letting it warm up next to the fire. The next person to wake was Jirayia who also seemed to get the idea that warm food is better than cold.</p>
<p>“You know even with the extra seal on him Naruto did do decently.” Jirayia said as he took a bite out of his food. Yamato nodded his head a little.</p>
<p>“Yeah but even without the extra seal his chakra control is still sucky.” Yamato countered. Jirayia laughed a little and the pair continued to talk and eat for a bit before they got down to business.</p>
<p>“So it should take another day and a half to reach the next village.” Yamato said, pointing to the spot on the map. Jirayia nodded as he studied the village closely.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget with the war coming we also have to check the village thoroughly for Tsunade after all it would help us greatly.” Jirayia said. Yamato nodded in understanding as he started to roll up the map once again. He let Jirayia wake Naruto as he put the map away in his pack.</p>
<p>“Hey kid wake up you gotta eat so we can leave.” Jirayia said as he poked Naruto’s face. Naruto’s eyes struggled to stay open as he talked back to the sannin.</p>
<p>“Come on can’t I just sleep a little bit more longer?” Naruto groaned out as the early dawn sun shone down on his tired eyes. He felt a slight nudge to his side this time and he sighed but reluctantly got up. He reached out for his pack pulling something to eat out. The food helped with the tiredness and he quickly put on his jacket and pack ready to go. Yamato let out a sigh as Jirayia spoke to him.</p>
<p>“Jeez kid you seem to be way excited about this mission.” Jiriaya said in an exasperated voice. Naruto just rolled his eyes as he watched Yamato put the fire out before they left. The whole time Naruto was just bubbling with excitement ready to start training at the drop of a hat. The first half of the morning was definitely boring in Naruto’s opinion but then something he was absolutely ecstatic about was when Jiraiya made a promise Naruto would make sure he kept.</p>
<p>“Hey Naruto let’s make a deal ok?” Jiraiya asked as Naruto walked next to him.</p>
<p>“Ok sure.” Naruto said as he turned his attention to the sannin. Jiraiya smirked, ready to reveal something that would totally blow Naruto’s mind.</p>
<p>“Okay if you can master water walking by the end of today then I will personally teach you a super cool jutsu.” Jiraiya said, giving Naruto a thumbs up. This sparked some hope in Naruto after all if it was the rasengan then he would actually be back in the game able to fight with something other than kunai and shuriken. He nodded his head happily and his face grew determined.</p>
<p>“You got it pervy sage. I'll have that water walking and then that super cool jutsu down in no time!” Naruto said a smirk of his own spread across his determined face. Jiraiya just ruffled his blonde hair and left it at that. Naruto just felt even more determined and ready to start water walking again more than ever.</p>
<p>“Another thing you should apologize for is starting the fight with that girl Ino that was very uncalled for young lady.” Mebuki said as she listed another thing on her list of apologies to give. Sakura nodded her head silently wishing it would be over already. After all she had been woken up at five in the morning just so her parents could start explaining what she needed to apologies for. While it was definitely annoying and most would deem it as a loss she deemed it as a win. It took a lot for her overprotective parents to act this way so by doing not much and much at the same time it was worth it.</p>
<p>“Are you listening to your mother?” Her father asked, noticing she had started to space off. She nodded her head and listened to the rest of what her mother had to say.</p>
<p>“Now that we're done here you can go back to bed for a bit but I expect you to be up and out of the door by six starting your apologies.”  Mebuki said, shooing Sakura away. Sakura left the living room and went back to hers. She checked the time and was a little surprised to see the ranting of her mother had gone on for almost half an hour. She felt a little guilty maybe setting her mother off like that wasn’t such a good Idea after all. She sat on her bed not really feeling the need to sleep any more. After all if she was to wake up at six she saw no point in going back to bed. She grabbed a book and pen and just started scribbling on the page. She was definitely no artist if you could even call swirls and other random stuff art but she was halfway decent. She quickly got bored of it not really feeling in the mood to draw so she put the book away. She started to play with her hair somewhat proud of it. Really the only reason it was so long is because apparently Sasuke likes girls with long hair so she grew it out in hopes of catching his eyes. Unfortunately it didn’t really seem to work or maybe it did who knows? After all Sasuke was not very vocal with his feelings it was almost like he had none. But it didn’t deter her and another academy girl away from him. It kind of explained why so many people in the class had long hair either that or they just like themselves to have long hair. </p>
<p>It was strange how the only other reason she had long hair was because that Ino pig liked Sasuke too. Maybe she should cut it a little or something maybe that would get Sasuke’s attention? She sighed sometimes she wondered if her efforts to get Sasuke's attention were all useless. Maybe if she actually tried to stand out or something? It might work but What if it didn’t? What if Sasuke just ignored her still? Was it really worth it? She looked down at her hair that was flowing across the bed. Sometimes it was good to take risks, she reminded herself especially if you want to at least seem confident. She pushed herself up and went to go find scissors. She should become her own person, not someone did things just to impress some boy who didn’t even notice her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so flattered that each of you guys keep coming back to read my story again and again thank you I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Naruto shouted as he finally completed the first stage of the rasengan. It took a bit of remembering and a day but he eventually got it passing the second stage with almost the same amount of ease. He looked back at his teammates who both stood there smiling proud of him. He quickly ran over to the two bursting with excitement.</p>
<p>“So what's next?” He asked excitedly even if he had done this before it was still as exciting as ever.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry kid you can practice it later first we have to actually get a room in an inn.” Jiraiya said, giving him a smile. Naruto’s face formed into a pout as he disappointedly followed them to the village entrance. When he walked in his eyes lit up in amazement. There were so many people and different kinds of food. His mouth watered at the thought of eating all of those delicious foods. Before he could run off and get a closer look at the food Yamato stopped him by grabbing the collar of his shirt.</p>
<p>“You can explore later first we have to get a room.” Yamato said, dragging Naruto along with him. Naruto just folded his arms slightly annoyed. He stood impatiently as they were signed in by Jiraiya. He followed the two to their room and quickly walked in throwing his pack on the bed. He looked expectantly at Yamato waiting for confirmation that he could leave. </p>
<p>“Ok there will be some rules if you’re going to go out. First off, don't wander too far. Second, you’ll be limited to two hours before you have to come back. And of course don’t waste your money all in one sitting.” Listed Yamato. Naruto nodded, not really listening to what he had to say just really excited to go and see what he could buy.</p>
<p>“Sooo can I go?” Naruto asked Knowing the most likely reply.</p>
<p>“Okay you can go and I'll see you in a little.” Yamato said, smiling and shooing Naruto off. Naruto quickly ran off excited to finally spend some money. The first thing he wanted to get was some food that was for sure. He quickly ran off in the streets buying the good smelling food. He didn’t get to spend most of his time alone before pervy sage came along asking for money.</p>
<p>“Come on kid you have enough to share and I really need it.” Jiraiya pleaded with Naruto hoping for the boy to cave. Naruto just rolled his eyes in annoyance.</p>
<p>“No It’s my hard earned money and seeing as you're a ninja how would you not have any money hmm?” Naruto asked with a bitter tone. He still remembered the last time he had let Jiraiya have some of his money. He ended up poor and hungry plus he learned Jiraiya wasn't as poor as he seemed. </p>
<p>“Come on just a little bit of it? I just need a little!” Jiraiya continued to plead as Naruto just walked away from him. Even with the bitter memory of Jiraiya stealing his money he still enjoyed the night as he just enjoyed it. Unfortunately his attention span tended to be quite short and he realized that he was late to get back to the inn and his teammates were probably looking for him. He quickly started to run hoping to get back to the inn without getting caught by either one. He bumped into someone and said his apologies and tried to leave but was stopped by the guy.</p>
<p>“Hey I'm trying to leave if you would mind moving that would be helpful.” Naruto said to the guy who was now looming over him.</p>
<p>“Why do you want to leave little omega? I’m sure we could have a good time.” The guy said, grabbing his arm. He ripped it out of the man’s grip and stepped back a little scared.</p>
<p>“What do you want?!” Naruto shouted backing away from the man again. Before the man could  regain the space Naruto put between them Yamato appeared from the ground. Naruto just stood there slightly in shock about what was going on. He watched as Yamato set the man straight and clearly pissed. </p>
<p>“What the fuck is wong with you?” Yamato said through gritted teeth. Naruto watched as the man cowered in Yamato’s grip, clearly regretting his decision to approach him.</p>
<p>“Well?” Yamato pretty much fucking grolwed at the man ready to rip out his throught. Naruto himself was a little scared and looked on in horror. A crowd started to form around them curious to what was going on. It seemed Yamato took Notice of this and threw the man to the ground with a look of disgust spread across his face. Yamato walked over to Naruto ready to lead him back to the inn. It wasn’t really Naruto that reacted but the primal part of his brain and his body flinched away as Yamato reached out to him. He immediately regretted the action as he saw Yamato’s face flash a look of pain at his reaction but it was quickly replaced with a soft one.</p>
<p>Naruto followed as Yamato coaxed him to follow. He avoided eye contact with anyone not really knowing how to feel about the situation. It was confusing to Naruto. He couldn't tell whether he was scared or not. He had never really experienced this feeling before and if he had he couldn’t think upon a time it did happen. The sight of the inn was a welcome one and he caught up a little with Yamato still keeping his distance.</p>
<p>Hayato let the bird fly away, his muscles tense with worry. He hated this even if his job paid a good amount sometimes he questioned if it was really worth it. Seriously being a spy for iwa could be hard sometimes especially when you're sent to konoha who pretty much beat you with a single man. His mouth still had the sour taste from the yellow flash. In his opinion the whole idea of capturing a jinchuuriki from konoha was completely stupid but hey he got paid so that was something. </p>
<p>He waited until the bird was a good distance away before he slightly relaxed. It was hard enough getting the information but sending it back was a whole other story. Hayato turned around and was faced with a konoha nin. His nerves were on edge now he had heard of this ninja before and to even face him was worrying. He started to walk forward hoping the ninja hadn’t seen what he had just done. He gulped slightly as he walked past the man. Before he could however he was stopped.</p>
<p>“You know if you had played your cards right you wouldn’t have been found out yet, but here we are.” Kakashi said as they stood side by side. ‘Shit!’ Hayato thought he had forgotten about that damned Yamanaka clan and they probably sucked all the information out of the group as they could. He knew sending a group that clashed so much out would come back to bite them in the ass.</p>
<p>“Well it was my mistake for not leaving sooner.” He said ready to fight at the moment's notice. Kakashi nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“You’re right it was your mistake.” Kakashi said as he quickly moved out of the way dodging the blow aimed at him. Hayato jumped back, drawing his kunai in front of his body. He was a confident fighter but if the rumours were true then he would most likely be no match for this nin. His only likelihood of escaping would be running away and lately he had been wanting to run away from his problems. He watched intently as Kakashi lifted up his hitai-ate. Running away was definitely a good option. He threw the kunai and at the same time jumped from the building finally trying to escape like he kept promising himself. </p>
<p>He took a quick look behind him and wasted no time returning to escape. If he made it back he might just ask for a raise after all even if his job paid well it didn’t pay that well.  He jumped down from the roof onto the busy streets. Alongside him was the thud of a kunai hitting the ground missing him by a few inches. He quickly shoved past the civilians who moved out of the way as he ran in the busy streets.</p>
<p>Before he could make it halfway to the gates he was stopped by a konoha anbu member. He jumped up onto a nearby roof as he dodged a slash from a sword. If he wanted to escape it seemed taking the streets wasn’t a very good option but neither was the roofs. It seemed he was screwed either way so he just chose to stay on the roofs still making his way to konoha’s exit.</p>
<p>He didn’t have to turn around to tell but he knew he was still being followed by the ninja. Another thud alerted him of a kunai being thrown at his feet. So they weren't trying to kill him or at least not yet. He was about to jump from the last roof and run somewhat home free, but there was a sudden sharp pain in his ankle. He stumbled forward rolling off the roof and onto the ground hissing out in pain. The fall was short enough that he probably didn’t break anything but long enough to bruise his body badly. Hayato opened his eyes, his teeth clenched together refraining from showing any more signs of pain than that.</p>
<p>Some anbu and that damned Kakashi Hatake hovered over him as he slowly quieted down. The anbu grabbed Hayato and brought him to his feet one of them twisted his arm and pinned it against his back as he was pushed forward. He stared back at the civilians who stared at him themselves. Well he certainly felt a little humiliated which was something that didn’t happen a lot and it was like adding salt to the wound. His alpha ego was quite big and he hated when it burst. Kami, he seriously hates konoha with a burning passion. He struggled in their grip trying to desperately get out of it. If konoha didn’t kill him first then tsuchikage would for sure. They arrived at the hokage’s tower shoving him inside the doors and quickly blind folding him. He still struggled in their grip, not willing to go down too easily. He could feel where they were going but he couldn’t think of where after all he had gotten used to the village after spending a couple months in it.</p>
<p>His head was thrust down on a hard surface as they entered through another room or something of the sorts. His head was forced up slightly as his blindfold was torn off his head. He was faced with one of the Yamanaka clan and he started to struggle in his captor’s grip. Why did konoha get all useful clans while the rest of the nations were left with weak ones mabey a good one here and there but still.</p>
<p>“So it seems iwa is not only spying on konoha but trying to steal from it too. Maybe you would like to share some of what you sent to the tsuchikage hmm?” The Yamanaka asked as he loomed over Hayato. </p>
<p>“I think I'm going to pass especially with you here you’d get the information either way.” Hayato said scoffing at the idea of caving in so easily. The Yamanaka man grinned as he got closer to his face.</p>
<p>“We have other ways of getting information and I think I deserve a break. I have had a busy day today after all.” The Yamanaka said, his face holding a faint grin. Hayato gulped audibly, he hadn't really ever thought about or figured out other ways konoha would get information out of people. Even if it scarred him he would hold up and keep his mouth shut.</p>
<p>“Well I guess you should go take that break because i’m not talking.” Hayato mocked and he soon realized that maybe his cockyness would eventually get the better of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all are staying safe lately and hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was confusing to him Naruto just couldn’t process what had happened. He stared blankly at the sheets still trying to process the new information. He was startled by Yamato’s reaction but it's like his mind was petrified like it chose to act on its own. He wanted answers about it but he didn’t know who to ask. He hadn’t ever experienced something like this happening and the questions kept filling his head as he sat on the bed. He pulled his knees closer to his body as he sat and thought. Naruto was aware of quiet whispering and occasionally glances towards him but he ignored it. He brought the blanket to his curled up body he wanted to just think for a little. He felt conflicted about what to feel. What was he supposed to feel? Violated, embarrassed, mad? </p>
<p>Naruto slowly lost himself to sleep, his thoughts slowly getting more incoherent. He heard the familiar empty sounds and dripping water and he slowly opened his eyes. He pushed himself up and started walking towards the familiar entrance where the fox was held. He was confused why he was here but he did have questions and maybe Kamura could answer them. Naruto stood in front of the fox waiting for something.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Kamura asked as Naruto stood in front of him. Naruto shifted his weight conflicted on whether he should speak or not. He stood there fighting himself and it seemed the kyuubi was impatient tonight.</p>
<p>“I thought you needed something but if you're going to just stand there then you might as well leave.” Kamura said as he closed his eyes. This seemed to get Naruto to quickly decide he would talk.</p>
<p>“I do have something to talk about!” Naruto said before the fox could even pretend he was asleep. Kamura held back a grin from spreading across his face; it wasn’t really the time to taunt Naruto no matter how fun it could be. The kyuubi motioned for Naruto to speak. Naruto hesitated at first but still went with it.</p>
<p>“I just don’t know how to feel about what happened earlier and why did I react the way I did?” Naruto vented to Kamura. Kamura stared at him for a little before speaking in a confused tone.</p>
<p>“You got your memories back no? You should know the basic reason for why you reacted the way you did.” Kamura said. Naruto just stared back at the fox as if he was pulling some kind of sick joke.</p>
<p>“I did get them back but you pretty much just said do these hand signs and you’ll go somewhere else so what do you mean?” Naruto asked sincerely hoping it wasn’t some sick joke. Kamura just stared at him before a sudden realisation seemed to hit him.</p>
<p>“I guess we were in a hurry.” The kyuubi mumbled although since he was a giant fox Naruto was able to hear it.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Naruto asked confusedly. The kyuubi sighed; sometimes he wondered if Naruto even paid attention to what he said.</p>
<p>“I mean I must have not explained what would happen after you complete the jutsu so let me explain now. First thing that will happen when you wake will forget what has happened and why you are there. Usually it happens a couple months after but in some cases you can trigger it to happen sooner like you did. Besides that it doesn't do much other than transfer you from one universe to another at random.” Kamura explained. Naruto just stared at him with a puzzled look.</p>
<p>“But how does that explain the way I reacted?” Naruto asked. Kamura rolled his eyes. Naruto could be so impatient sometimes.</p>
<p>“To make room for both the new and old person they will combine into one  the old body is taken on by the new conscious  Sometimes a part of the old conscious will be left behind thus a reaction can feel out of place because it wasn’t the reaction you wanted to do.” The kyuubi explained to Naruto. Naruto nodded it was complicated but he was getting a grasp on the idea. But there was still a question lingering on his mind that he wanted an answer to.</p>
<p>“But how should I feel? I just don’t know what to do.” Naruto said, he really wanted that answer the more he thought about it. Kamura looked at Naruto straight in the eyes as he spoke.</p>
<p>“That is something you must decide, how do you want to feel?  If you need to talk about it talk with someone you trust. It's all up to you and it always has been.” Kamura said lowering his head down. Naruto stared at him with a frustrated look on his face.</p>
<p>“But what if I choose the wrong choice what if I make a long term mistake again? I don’t want to just keep switching worlds forever. I can’t just run away from my problems!” Naruto shouted letting out his anger.</p>
<p>“Like I said it has always been your choice, you didn’t have to come here, you could have died but you choose to come here and help your friends did you not?” The kyuubi asked a faint hint of anger lying in his voice. Naruto glared at Kamura.</p>
<p>“I’m starting to think you’re guilting me into this for your gain!” Naruto shouted, pointing a finger at the nine tails. Kamura’s lip curled up as Naruto started the argument to get more heated.</p>
<p>“Like you could give me anything with no power.” He growled through gritted teeth. Naruto gritted his teeth too clearly ready to do something irrational.</p>
<p>“I came here to talk, not get berated!” Naruto shouted out at the kyuubi. Kamura let out a low growl he was starting to get pissed off. He opened his mouth ready to talk but before he could speak Naruto left in a fit of rage. His lip stayed curled as he muttered brat under his breath. He laid down trying to sleep but his seething anger still lingered and he instead just laid in a ball of rage at the thought of their argument.</p>
<p>Naruto opened his eyes groggily. He hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. The argument with Kamura kept him up and thinking. His anger had died down now and he felt much better or at least he thought he did. There was still this feeling of something he couldn’t really tell but his guess was violation. He turned his head and was met with Yamato’s sleeping figure and the beginning lights of dawn.</p>
<p>Kamura’s words echoed in his ears and he just couldn’t get them out. He really didn’t have any power, he was just so weak. He couldn’t even live in one universe without dying and letting his friends down. He felt tears start to form in his eyes as he berated himself. It was his fault they were most likely dead and then he goes and starts anew without them. They were probably just rotting corpses by now nothing more than that. It was his fault for being so weak all of it was his fault wasn’t it? He didn’t deserve to feel violated he deserved it. Naruto’s tears started to flow as he thought of all the horrible things he's done.</p>
<p>Worst of all he steals his own identity and so far he hasn’t even held up his promise. He hadn’t even been here very long but it already felt like he had failed his friends once again. Why? Why did he have to be like this? His choked back sobs filled the room, his hands gripping the sheets in anger. The bed shifted as Yamato woke and turned to look at him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and his tears started to flow more and more.</p>
<p>“Naruto, Naruto what's wrong?!” Yamato asked worriedly as Naruto laid there crying. It broke his heart into a thousand pieces to see Naruto like this so distraught. Yamato brought Naruto up, cradling him in his arms. There were faint whispers coming from Naruto every now and then and it pained him to hear such words come from Naruto’s mouth. He blamed himself for Naruto’s reaction but it seemed Naruto didn't. It seemed Naruto blamed himself.  </p>
<p>That wasn’t what he wanted, it was never what he wanted. He ran a hand through Naruto’s blonde hair trying to calm him down. These days it felt like he was being a shit parent and he just didn’t know what to do. What was he supposed to do? It was hard enough that Naruto presented as an omega but with everything seeming to go like shit if he wasn’t around. He heard the other bed shifting and he looked up out of instinct, his nerves a little on edge since last night. It was just Jiraiya waking up too.</p>
<p>“What's wrong with Naruto?” Jiraiya asked, looking at the crying boy in his arms. Yamato shrugged his arms.</p>
<p>“What isn't? I don’t blame him at all lately everything has been shitty and crying it out probably helps.” Yamato said some pain flashing in his eyes. Jiraiya nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>“I guess that's true it seems like things can’t get much worse for him but hey you never really know what's around the next corner.” Jiraiya said, scratching his chin absently. Yamato nodded his head staring down at Naruto who seemed to be calming down a little. He lowered his head, placing a gentle kiss on Naruto’s head. He wanted to protect Naruto but he knew he had to eventually get over that and accept the fact that Naruto had to grow up. He just wished Naruto had gotten a better chance at life. He had wished Naruto presented as something other than an omega but it wasn’t something you could really control. Yamato knew he probably should get ready but it could wait he needed to comfort Naruto first. That was something he knew he couldn't mess up something he shouldn't.</p>
<p>Naruto took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves down. He just didn’t want to feel sorry for himself and he didn’t want anyone else to either. No, he needed to be strong but he just couldn't. He just felt weird like he deserved it but he. . . he didn't did he? Kamura’s words were just confusing. It was hard for him to understand what to do and really all he wanted was answers. Another wave of fresh tears fell down his face as he lost control of his emotions again. He took another deep breath and that smell that hit him was the same one he smelled when he had presented. But it was soothing and he felt his nerves calm down and his breaths seemed to deepen. </p>
<p>Naruto pushed his face into Yamato’s tear stained shirt, some part of him just wanting to soak it in. He waited for more tears to come but none did. He took in another deep breath already feeling better. He just wanted to keep his promise to his friends the ones that he failed the ones he made a promise to. It was time to stop feeling sorry for himself and actually get off his ass and learn more than one jutsu. Naruto took another deep breath wanting to feel better than he had earlier. Maybe if he really deserved to feel bad for himself it was okay to cry it out but that's not how he wanted to feel no he wanted to feel strong for him and his friends that's what he wanted to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So just a heads up since school is starting soon the chapters might come later than expected but know unless I announce it the story is NOT abandoned. I hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a little weird to get stared at so much but after a few days Sakura had gotten used to it. Her parents or course were furious but in her opinion it was worth it after all Sasuke did show a little bit of surprise at her new hair. She turned her head a little giving Sasuke a half smile. She didn’t know how she did it but she convinced Sasuke to help her with training. She was definitely hoping there wasn’t anyone else at the training grounds but with her luck lately it was unlikely. She held in a sigh her worries were right and there were some other teams there but it was nothing to worry about. Although she would have preferred it to be less annoying people.</p>
<p>“Hey what are you two doing here?!” Kiba shouted at them as he waved a hand. Sakura just smiled politely ready to punch Kiba at any second.</p>
<p>“Oh you know just-” Before she could finish her sentence Kiba spoke up.</p>
<p>“Hey your hair is shorter than it used to be what's up with that?” Kiba asked. Sakura glared at him as she spoke.</p>
<p>“I wanted it shorter than before that's that.” She grumbled. Kiba just nodded not really paying attention. A question popped into her head and she quickly asked it wanting an answer.</p>
<p>“Hey when we met during the chunin exams what were you going to say to Naruto?” She asked. Kiba turned to her, his face showing his shock.</p>
<p>“You mean you don’t know?” Kiba asked her. She nodded her head waiting for an answer. Sasuke turned to face Kiba and spoke before she could get her answer.</p>
<p>“Well she wouldn’t be asking if she didn’t know.” Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes. It seemed Kiba didn’t like being treated like an idiot and he got angry.</p>
<p>“Well I know that! I’m not stupid!” Kiba shouted, pointing a finger at the uchiha. </p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re not stupid? Because it seems otherwise.” Sasuke said, glaring at Kiba. While Sakura could agree that Kiba was most definitely an idiot she wanted an answer to her question.</p>
<p>“Guys you can argue about who is stupid later I just want an answer to my question!” Sakura shouted at the two. Kiba and Sasuke turned to her and Kiba spoke.</p>
<p>“I was going to say I didn’t take Naruto for an omega.” He said plainly. Sakura stared at him confused before it suddenly clicked in her head and she stared at them in shock.</p>
<p>“So Naruto is an omega, wait so when did you find out?” Sakura asked, pointing to Sasuke.</p>
<p>“When he left he smelt different so I said something about it and he got all mad at me after enough rambling words were shouted at me. I put the pieces together and found out he was an omega.” Sasuke explained simply. Sakura nodded in understanding she had been caught up in her own thoughts so she probably tuned out Naruto’s shouting. That and it was a habit by now.</p>
<p>She clicked the case closed, having to use a little extra fore because it was filled with a little too much cash. She heard the hurrying footsteps of Shizune coming towards the door and she hurried up. It was her choice damn it why did Shizune always have to stick her nose into things. If she wanted to spend all her money on gambling the she would! No need to have someone over your shoulder all the time questioning every move you made.</p>
<p>“Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade please don’t tell me you're going out to gamble again.” Shizune said, worrying about Tsunade’s decisions. Tsunade just scoffed as she started to walk out the door ignoring Shizune’s pleas for her not to go. She was pissed and needed to cool off and what better way than gambling to cool off. Well maybe sometimes gambling wasn’t the best way to cool off but still it worked sometimes.</p>
<p>“Lady Tsunade please if you're that angry then maybe gambling would be something better suited for another time. Like maybe after you've cooled off?” Shizune offered silently praying she would get some sense into Tsunade.</p>
<p>“If you want me to cool off then you best be quiet if I want to gamble my anger away I will and you won’t stop me am I clear?” Tsunade asked as she looked at Shizune with a nightmare inducing glare. Shizune nodded her head furiously. It scared her even thinking about Tsunade’s great strength.</p>
<p>“Good now you can either scram and go vent to someone or you can stay and be quiet.” Tsunade offered. Shizune quietly followed the only noise surrounding them was the occasional squeal from Tonton. Shizune hated whenever Lady Tsunade’s rut came with no one to spend it with since Tsunade refused to acknowledge any offers it was always so tense. The worst part of it all? Lady Tsunade would spend that much more money on gambling just so she could ignore the fact that she was in rut. They would probably be in way less debt if Lady Tsunade would at least find another way to cope with her rut but it seemed it wasn’t going to work that way.</p>
<p>The pair entered the casino and walked towards the slot machines. Shizune looked around warrily; it was just something she did out of habit; the constant fear that someone from konoha would recognize them was always stuck in the back of her mind. Shizune realized she had fallen behind a little and quickly caught up bumping against people on the way. Shizune stood behind Tsunade as she Started the day's gambling. She watched from behind biting her lip in anticipation. She knew that Tsunade would most likely lose all her money in one sitting but it didn’t mean there wasn’t a slight chance she would win something. Tonton squealed as the slots stopped and showed that it had not been their lucky day.</p>
<p>Shizune let out a faint sigh as Tsunade started another try. It was so bizarre that Tsunade would have such bad luck all the time. It was also bad considering how addicted to gambling Tsuande was; she would have expected that she would figure out at least some gambling tricks to beat the system. Shizune jumped back in surprise as Tsunade slammed her fist down out of frustration. Well one thing is for sure even if Tsunade knew some tricks with her anger and rut induced head she didn’t think it would make much of a difference.</p>
<p>“Damn it!” Tsunade shouted as she slammed her fist down once again. She couldn’t tell when but the slots seemed to have gotten harder than before. She reached out to get another ticket but soon learned there was none left. How long had she been gambling for? She reluctantly got up grabbing the empty case with her.</p>
<p>“Do you want to go eat or something?” Shizuned asked as she walked next to Tsunade. Tsunade gave her a side glance and a slight nod before returning her gaze to the front of her. She did have to admit some sake and food would be nice. They started their walk to get some food and sake for Tsunade. The pair entered and sat down. By the end of it Tsunade was on the verge of being drunk or maybe she was, and Shizune was left with the bill. Luckily for her she had the sense to keep a decent amount of money on her especially during Tsunade’s rut. Tsunade left Just wanting to sleep after a long and stressful day. Why did her rut have to be so stressful? If she could she would much rather be a beta no heats or ruts and no one expects much from you. That would keep stupid romances from forming and no unnecessary deaths to happen. She leaned her back against the wall waiting for Shizune; she wasn’t a total dick after all.</p>
<p>There was a sudden commotion and she turned her head to the direction or the noise. There were faint voices and screams of women and other talking she couldn’t quite make out. She shook her head realizing it was some pervert at the bath houses or were the bathhouses the other way? She honestly couldn’t remember anymore. She also didn’t care if she didn’t remember after all they would be leaving to the next town soon. Shizune walked out Tonton in her arms.</p>
<p>“Do you need to do anything else before we head back?” Shizune asked. Tsunade shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, I think I'm good for today.” Tsunade said as the two started to walk. Shizune took the lead by a couple feet and Tsunade followed behind. Tsunade could smell something familiar but she just couldn’t place her finger on it. The closer they got to where the screams were earlier the more the smell grew. It was so familiar and it bothered her that she couldn’t place her finger on where it was from. Then Tonton started squealing and she instead focused on the headache it gave her. </p>
<p>“Can’t you keep Tonton quiet?” Tsunade asked as she rubbed her head. As sudden as it came the squealing stopped and she sighed in relief. Then she felt Shizune's breath as she whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>“Lady Tsunade I think today really is your unlucky day.” Shizune whispered. Tsunade looked towards Shizune with a confused expression before she looked to where she was pointing. Her heart almost dropped and something clicked in her head that smell It was that pervert Jiraiya’s! She should have known and no wonder the women were screaming so loud the pervert probably did something over the top. She didn’t care about what he had done though no she cared about what he was doing. He was standing right in front of her with two other konoha nin. Somehow for some horrible reason they met once again. That was something she had never wanted to do after she left konoha. Meeting Jiraiya was horrible enough but other konoha nin? No thank you.</p>
<p>“Hey what's granny Tsunade doing here.” The little blonde questioned. She turned her attention to the blonde, her blood boiling.</p>
<p>“What did you just call me brat?” Tsunade said, raising her fist ready to pummel the boy into the ground. </p>
<p>“Lady Tsunade I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that!” Shizune said as she pulled on her arm trying to keep Tsunade’s anger in check. Tsunade was about to get face to face with the fear induced boy but the brat went and hid behind the other konoha nin there.</p>
<p>“Yamato help!” The brat said as he hid behind Yamato. Before she could do anything else that damned pervert started talking.</p>
<p>“Hey now thats not a very nice way to introduce yourself after all i’m sure Naruto meant well.” Jiraiya said, trying to calm Tsunade down. Unfortunately for jiraiya he was very bad at wording things.</p>
<p>“And just what do you mean by that?” Tsuande asked her anger seemingly flowing off her. Jiraiya cowered a little his hands in front of his body.</p>
<p>“I mean that you must have taken his words the wrong way.” Jiraiya said, trying to dig himself out of his grave but unknowingly digging it deeper. Tsunade raised her fist as she looked at the pervert.</p>
<p>“I think I heard his words very clearly and I'm no granny, that's for sure!” Tsunade said. Shizune was at her side this time trying to convince Tsunade not to pummel Jiraiya right then and there.</p>
<p>“Lady Tsunade I’m sure he just didn’t think his words through and he probably had some good intentions!” Shizune pleaded. Tsunade turned to look at Shizune as she spoke.</p>
<p>“Yeah He sure didn’t think his words through he's worse than that brat over there but at least the brat had some chance unlike him!” Tsunade said motioning towards the respectful people. Shizune nodded her head scared of what was about to go down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is chapter 14. I hope you all like it and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto stared at the mess he had caused. Well partially caused after all it seemed all of them had played some part in it. Granny Tsunade had started the whole fight though and now there seemed to be no flat ground in the intersection. He jumped back out of the way as granny Tsunade turned to face him. He had to admit he might have messed up a little by calling granny Tsunade granny but last time he checked she wasn’t this violent. </p>
<p>“Get back here you little brat!” Tsunade said as she chased after Naruto. Naruto just kept running on the roof very scared for his life. He was way too scared to think straight that was for sure. He jumped down from the roof, Tsunade's fist barely missing him. Why did he have to mess up so bad? He really needed to work on old habits especially calling people by their nicknames he gave them. Before he could get away granny Tsunade was in front of him. He just stared at her a little terrified. Tsunade raised her fist and he waited for the blow but it never came. What did come was the sound of wood breaking and then silence. He looked up and almost sighed in relief. It was Yamato he pushed himself up and walked the small distance towards Yamato.</p>
<p>Granny Tsunade’s face was full of shock and he was a little confused why. He turned his head to Yamato hoping for an explanation. He just looked between the two before granny Tsunade spoke in a whisper.</p>
<p>“How did you?” Tsuande said her eyes wide with awe. He stared at the two still very confused before he suddenly realized what the problem was.</p>
<p>“Lady Tsunade there you are!” The lady said running towards the group. Naruto couldn’t quite put his finger on her name but he knew he just couldn’t remember it.He didn’t know why he couldn’t remember but he didn’t and his brain seemed to not want to think. Although to be fair his mind tended to just wander off lately he just felt like he wasn’t actually living. Like he was watching his body move but he could still think but he just didn’t think he just did. His mind was usually left in a daze while it happened but he could never tell why. He was fine before the fight he had with Kamura but afterwards he just seemed to be distant from reality. Maybe it was because of the truth that he took his own place? It was definitely weird to think about but it happened he replaced himself.He shook his head bringing his attention back to reality. It seemed he had missed some of the conversation while he was lost in thought but he was able to piece together what was happening. They were getting ready to leave but he hadn’t been in thought that long had he? Maybe he did it again but he was able to think this time? That hadn’t happened before. No, he must have just spaced out that was all.</p>
<p>“Come on Naruto.” Yamato said, reaching a hand out. He hesitated like he said to himself earlier he had taken his own place. The relationship he had with Yamato was different from this one and he was still getting used to it. Although in his mind he had made good progress and he just needed to keep it moving forward and eventually he would be on the same level as the old him was. He took the hand and felt a bit better with himself.</p>
<p>Sasuke turned his neck another time still struggling to see the mark on his shoulder. It had flared up a couple times today but besides that it really didn’t do anything. He hated the fact that he couldn’t do anything compared to that bastard orochimaru. Why couldn’t he actually do anything? He knew the answer, he wasn’t strong enough but it didn’t stop him from asking it over and over again. He couldn’t do anything because he didn’t know how to. Then the proctor had the audacity to lie to them. They were hiding something and he wanted to know what. It didn’t matter how but he would get some answers. Another thing why did Naruto get to go on a mission that was so classified they couldn’t be told what was going on? That was suspicious and just one of the questions he wanted an answer to. Sasuke took a glance at his shoulder barely seeing the black markings. They were markings of his failure the fact that he still needed to train and get stronger. Especially if he wanted to kill his brother. That bastard deserved to die there was no question about it and he would take revenge for his clan.</p>
<p>Unlike naruto’s stupid dream he would actully fulfill his purpose. He walked away from the mirror fixing his shirt. First thing in the morning he would find Kakashi sensei and see if he could get some one on one training. He needed it after all he would also ask for more than training. Tomorrow was the day he would finally get some answers no matter how much time it took. He flicked the light off walking towards his bed. He had gotten used to the silence but sometimes it could feel unnatural. He got in the bed staring up at the empty ceiling as he drifted to sleep.</p>
<p>To say that the tsuchikage was pissed would definitely be an understatement. No it seemed he was ready to kill any one who fucked up today. The anbu room was quiet as they waited for that damn messaging bird to finally show up. It was most likely their saving grace after all that's why he was so angry. If it was bad news or something other than a report they would all probably be dead or something. So for all of their sakes that ird had better come soon.</p>
<p>“Guys guys it's here!” Akoi said running in the room with their saving grace. The room seemed to release some tension as what felt like the best news in the world was shared with them. </p>
<p>“Well go bring it to the tsuchikage!” Someone shouted and following were people agreeing to the statement. Akoi looked at them a little nervous. He opened his mouth ready to protest but quickly thought better of it. He left the room and headed towards the tsuchikage’s office. He walked quickly avoiding eye contact with anyone else in the seemingly empty halls. It was just his luck that he got to deliver the message to the tsuchikage. It really seemed like this note was life itself and the tsuchikage was kami deciding whether he should give us mercy or not. He desperately wished that they would bi given mercy for any fuck ups Hayato and his team made. They were a good team he had to admit but sometimes they could cause the biggest and most undesirable outcomes to happen. It's like the whole team decided one day that maybe making working for the tsuchikage should feel like hell 24/7 and they did a hell of a good job at it. Sending in very important messages late is just something a normal human would probably not even consider unless there was a very good reason for it. Unfortunately they never had a good reason to do so other than they liked getting back when the message does wich was weird as fuck in his opinion.</p>
<p>He got to the office door and he stopped standing in front of it. Maybe he could still go back? No he had already made the trip here and going back now was useless. He hesitantly pushed the door open. He winced as the door creaked and it seemed to echo all around them. </p>
<p>“What do you need?” Onoki asked. Akoi gulped he didn’t know whether it was just him or if it was real but the tsuchikage seemed to stare directly in his soul.</p>
<p>“I got the report from Hayato and his team finally.” Akoi said showing the report to the tsuchikage proving it was real. The tsuchikage perked up at the name Hayato and Akoi slightly wished he hadn't come in the first place.</p>
<p>“Finally! I swear those bastards do this just for shits and giggles.” Onoki said reaching a hand out for the report. Akoi werily handed the tsuchikage still regretting his decision to bring the report. He watched the tsuchikage open and read the report. He bit his lip waiting in anticipation. He was sure that the whole of anbu were either waiting and were nervous too or they were celebrating. He felt his heart skip a beat as the tsuchikage dropped the report and looked back up at him.</p>
<p>“Tell those fuckers in anbu to get some of their best teams ready to go out and I want them to meet with me before they leave.” Onoki said, his voice seemingly holding back his anger. Akoi looked at the tsuchikage gulping as he did so.</p>
<p>“What do they need to know?” Akoi asked waiting nervously for a answer</p>
<p>“One team is going to konoha to get Hayato and his fuck ups of a team the other is going to go get that nine tails jinchuuriki.” Onoki said. Akoi nodded and quickly left the room. He didn’t know what had happened to Hayato and his team but judging by the tsuchikage’s reaction it was not good especially if they had to go get the nine tails jinchuuriki. He was definitely curious to what the report had written on it but he himself had been way too nervous to actually read it but now he kind of wished he had. He started walking faster towards the anbu, wasting anymore time would probably just make the whole situation even worse. He quickly entered the room and suddenly all eyes were on him. It seemed the anbu were still as scared as they were before.</p>
<p>“So how did it go?” someone asked. He glanced all around the room before he spoke.</p>
<p>“The tsuchikage wants some of the best teams to gear up to go meet with him then head out.” Akoi said feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders. No one asked any questions it seemed they all knew who was or wasn’t the best team.</p>
<p>“How many teams do we need?” Oki asked. He felt relieved that it was someone easy to talk to or somewhat easy to talk to.</p>
<p>“Probably four teams.” He said. Suddenly there was noise in the room as four different teams started towards their lockers and the rest just started doing tasks that needed to be done in the first place. He was about to turn and leave but he noticed Oki motioning towards him and he walked over a little curious about what she needed.</p>
<p>“Do you know what was on the report or no?” Oki asked, giving him a questioning stare.</p>
<p>“No sorry. What did you need to know?” Akoi questioned. Oki shook her head and gave him a slightly disappointed look as she spoke.</p>
<p>“I wanted to know what kind of shit Hayato had gotten himself into for the tsuchikage to need four anbu squads.” Oki explained. Akoi shook his head.</p>
<p>“Well He might not need that many. He just said he needed one team to go to konoha and one team to go get the nine tails jinchuuriki.” Akoi whispered. Oki nodded her head as she got out stuff from her locker.</p>
<p>“So you just over estimated so that there wasn’t any fuck ups like with Hayato?” Oki questioned. Akoi nodded his head.</p>
<p>“Yeah that's exactly why.” Akoi agreed. Oki nodded her head slightly then waved him off and he left. He was kind of jealous. Especially since going out on a mission was like a vacation compared to here. That was one thing they could thank Hayato for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm going to be busy with work but besides that I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oki nodded her head as they were finally dismissed. She motioned for Noburu and His team to follow and the other two teams went the other way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know where exactly the jinchuuriki is but considering Konoha has already gotten the information it needs they are probably sending them somewhere secure. Of course they wouldn’t keep them at or near the village so we will trail behind the Konoha team for a little then split off.” Oki quickly explained. They nodded looking to where she was pointing on the map.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good we can go talk with the Konoha team then set out.” Oki said as she rolled up the map and put it away. The group quickly made their way to the village gates. While konoha was around a two and a half day trip and they could probably make it there sooner if they hurried, Oki was worried about what the Tsuchikage had gotten himself into. They were pretty much on the verge of starting a war. In her opinion It was a good plan in thought but a horrible one played out. Maybe if the Tsuchikage had sent a better team instead they would have got the jinchuuriki but unfortunately that wasn’t what happened. No, instead they have to send out four teams just to get the jinchuuriki and that group of fuck ups. Although she had to admit when they can actually pull something off they do a good job at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you guys good?” Uta asked. Most people nodded and Uta nodded his head setting off the other three teams with him. Uta seemed a little surprised but he didn’t ask anything. Well he really wasn’t supposed to. The tsuchikage had actually come up with a good Idea. Since there was still a chance that the konoha team would mess up and give more information to Konoha the two teams were not allowed to know each other's plans. While it might be a little tempting or out of habit to ask it was something they were to avoid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto sat down waiting for them to finish talking about whatever they were talking about. At first he thought it had been to ask Tsunade to be the hokage but then he remembered that there were a lot of things that still hadn’t happened yet. He really wanted to go back to konoha now that he thought about what was supposed to happen there. He bit his nail as he waited impatiently. Whatever they were talking about was taking way to long in his opinion and they needed to hurry up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted this mission over with now and it was bugging him that they were wasting their time talking to granny Tsunade who was sure to reject their offers. Seriously, Granny Tsunade had been so mad at the village that she didn’t come back until the battle he had with Orochimaru. But there was something a little off with granny Tsunade and he couldn’t tell what. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen her for a little bit or something? No he would remember her way of doing things even if he hadn’t seen her for a while. What was off? He had no clue and maybe it was just him being stupid. He went with the last one, he was just being stupid because he was worried about konoha.The group came out finally and he perked up waiting for something to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So can we go now or what?” Naruto asked impatiently. Granny Tsunade shot him a look as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute you mean him? Well I can see why now that's for sure.” Tsunade said as she sized him up. This definitely got under his skin whether it was supposed to or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can see what?!” Naruto asked angrily, confused. He had no Idea what granny Tsunade was talking about but whatever it was he for sure didn’t like the implications.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see that you're definitely weak. Seriously, how many jutsu do you know? There should be no reason for you to be here on this mission.” Tsunde explained. Naruto stared at her a little shocked but it fueled the kindling fire nonetheless. He saw Yamato give granny Tsunade a stare out of the corner of his eye and that was what set him off. He could totally take granny Tsunade on and he didn’t need pity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Just because I don’t know any Jutsu yet doesn't mean I can’t  beat you in a fight!” Naruto shouted. Then he immediately realized a couple of things, first off was that this fight seemed to be just like from his world but earlier. Second thing was that he had just gotten himself into another mess. He definitely had a tendency to get ahead of himself that was for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Why don’t you prove it then?” Tsunade taunted, smirking slightly at him. He was confused at her reaction, she seemed so overconfident. Well that wasn’t saying much considering he was about to fight her with no jutsu but hey it was still odd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok then let’s fight right here and right now!” Naruto shouted. It was too late to back out now so he might as well fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a-” Yamato started, but was stopped by Jiraiya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let them fight it out, it will be over with soon enough.” Jiraiya said brushing the whole ordeal off. Yamato gave him a highly doubtful look but sighed and let the two carry on. Naruto cracked his knuckles getting ready to fight, granny Tsunade walked and made a straight line from where she was to him. He knew from the last time he fought with granny Tsunade that she was way stronger then she seemed so rushing in was definitely not an option. Before he could actually figure out what he wanted to do there was a kunai at his foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey what was that for!” Naruto shouted out in surprise. Granny Tsuande just rolled her eyes as she looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well are you going to fight or what? You can’t just stand there all night.” Tsunade said with annoyance and an eye roll at the end just rubbing salt into the wound. He stared at her with anger in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah i’m gonna fight what else do you think i’m gonna do!?” Naruto asked angrily. Before he could even realize that he had just dug his own grave granny Tsuande started approaching him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know you seem scared. What would someone do when they are scared? They would run right?” Tsunade asked with a smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but i’m not scared that’s why i’m taking you on.” He said. There was something that bothered him but he just couldn’t tell what it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Tsunade asked as she stopped right in front of him. Naruto nodded his head as he took a step back. This however was the wrong choice as he watched granny Tsunade flick his forehead.  He skid across the ground landing a good distance away. Yeah forget what he thought earlier there was definitely something wrong with this Tsunade that was for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?” Naruto mumbled angrily as he untied his hitai-ate. As he untied his hitai-ate he felt a warm liquid run down his forehead. He took a finger and touched the liquid already knowing what it was. He looked down at the blood on his fingers a little surprised about the fact that his head was bleeding. He felt another hand on his forehead and he quickly realized that it was Yamato.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Yamato asked, his voice quiet and soothing. Naruto nodded his head, still a little dazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke started walking towards Kakashi sensei. It took a couple of hours but he had finally found Kakashi sensei and now it was time to ask for training and answers. He stopped walking in front of Kakashi and opened his mouth to speak but Kakashi spoke first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need something?” Kakashi asked, giving him a side glance as he read from the familiar orange book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I was wondering if you could help me train.” Sasuke said. Kakashi nodded his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what part of your training do you need me to help you with?” Kakashi asked his eyes seemingly glued to the pages of his book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured that learning some more jutsu would be nice.” Sasuke explained simply. Kakashi nodded his head again almost as if he expected something more than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright we can start your training tomorrow then how does that sound?” Kakashi asked Sasuke. While Sasuke would prefer his answers to be answered now it would definitely be best to wait till the right moment. He nodded his head in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, meet me at the third training ground tomorrow at 6:00am sharp.” Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded and then Kakashi sensei left. Sasuke started to walk towards the training grounds. He could still train even if it wasn’t the way he had planned. He got there and seemed pleased enough that it was empty. Although unfortunately for him it seemed that some other people also wanted to train here. Unfortunately he also knew them all too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamato ruffled Naruto’s blonde hair as he walked. While it was a slight annoyance that they had to spend another night in the same village seeing as they wasted their night with other things he was still happy. The important thing was that they had at least gotten on the move today, which eased his nerves. But the lingering feeling of unease still slipped past his cheerful attitude. Just the thought of what could have happened during the chunin exams was still etched into his mind. And the fact that Naruto had passed out was definitely one for concerns. He had no Idea why it had happened but it had. The whole situation just bothered him. He slowly thought back to the day Naruto passed out trying to remember anything useful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Naruto, Naruto are you ok?” Yamato asked as he shook Naruto’s shoulder. There was no response from the boy as he slowly started slipping from reality.  Before they could even get an answer Naruto passed out.  Yamato quickly caught Naruto in his arms and stared at the boy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What was that about?” Kakashi asked as he crouched down next to Yamato. Yamato shrugged his shoulders.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know, maybe it was a side effect from the genjutsu.” Yamato said as he looked at Naruto’s sleeping body. Yamato shook his head. It was unlikely that Naruto passed out because of the genjutsu. No it was something else he just didn’t know what. He moved his free hand underneath Naruto’s legs. He got up cradling Naruto in his arms. Yamato gave Kakashi a look and Kakashi quickly realized what the question was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll go to the Hokage first then go to the hospital.” Kakshi said. Yamato gave him a questioning look.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure that’s the best Idea?” Yamato questioned. Kakashi thought for a moment before he eventually responded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes it should be.” Was all Kakashi said. Yamato held back the urge to say something he would regret later. It seemed even Kakashi was unconvinced with himself. Although there was a possibility that they were blowing the way out of proportion but that was still unlikely. He just nodded his head and shifted Naruto around and onto his back instead. It just bothered him, what would be a reason that Naruto would pass out for? He thought about it as they headed towards the Hokage’s office but he just couldn’t come up with something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They entered through the window and the raspy sigh confirmed the Hokage was there. He landed on the floor the sound of shoes hitting hard wood echoing around the room. The pair walked towards the Hokage as he sat at his desk. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes what do you need?” The Hokage asked as he puffed out some smoke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well we got a problem, You see Naruto passed out and we don’t know why.” Yamato explained. The Hokage nodded his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamato brought himself back to reality there was nothing of use that even he could remember. He just wished there would be some sort of answer. It just pained him to see Naruto in pain with no way to help. And the fact that sometimes you just have to deal with what has happened and focus on what is going to. Especially now slip ups were something everyone did on a bad and it seemed that today was someone’s bad day. If iwa really wanted their hands on their jinchuuriki then what were they doing when they decided to send a team that would slip up? He shot Jiraiya a glance and it seemed he noticed it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys just so you know I start school tomorrow so yup that probably means way slower updates but I hope both of us can move past that and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hoped it was just his nerves but if Jiraiya noticed it too then it really true that they were being followed. They really couldn’t do anything but wait for them to make the first move. The thing was that they were found so soon which brought up the question how? Well that seemed to be the question he asked a to lot of things lately, but he guessed it just was something important to ask. Yamato looked at Naruto smiling faintly to himself. It didn't matter what he did right or wrong  it seemed that Naruto held no hatred towards him. That was what he loved about Naruto the way he just seemed to see the good in everyone. It was something bizarre yet something that more people needed to act like.</p><p>Yamato stopped his train of thought and paid attention to the important matter at hand. He would have to be on guard every second right until one of them attacked. It would just end up being their downfall if one of them was caught off guard. Paying attention to anything and everything out of place that's what he needed to do. It was a game of cat and mouse but instead both were cats fighting over the same mouse.</p><p>A flash of metal hit his eyes for a split second. That was odd someone would think that would be purposefully directed at them. But That would be stupid there had to be something else going on. </p><p>“Hey Yamato I have this question I need to ask.” Naruto said as he turned to look at Yamato. Yamato looked at Naruto, his face showing a hint of his nervousness. It would probably not be best to talk about whatever Naruto needed right now.</p><p>“Can it wait?” Yamato asked. Naruto stared at him almost like he had been hurt by the question.</p><p>“Well it's kind of important.” Naruto reluctantly said. That confirmed that he had hurt Naruto which made him almost flood with guilt but he couldn’t let it get to him. It was really just a difficult situation to be in and one he hoped he would never have to deal with again.</p><p>“Look now is not the best time ok?” Yamato asked, internally wincing at his own words. Naruto opened his mouth to protest but instead decided against it. Naruto nodded his head, a flash of pain spreading across his face. Why did he have to suck at being a parent? All he wanted to do was protect his son but it always just seemed to dig his grave deeper. He stopped himself, he always just seemed to throw a pity party for himself whenever he does something wrong. Kami why did he have to be like this? Before he could answer his own question another flash of meatal caught his eye.</p><p>There was definitely something up with these guys and he wanted to know what. What would be a reason? He would assume it was code but there would be more flashes of light. His mind drew up a blank as they walked. Now of course they were walking in the other direction seeing as they were being followed but sometimes they took a route that was even unexpected for him. He wondered where Jiraiya was leading them; it almost seemed random.  The flashes continued for a while and he started to notice the patterns. They were being herded like sheep to where he didn’t know but it had worked for a good time that was for sure. But then there came the problem: how was he supposed to get them on the same page? He got an idea and quickly played it out.</p><p>“Hey don’t you think we should stop for a break?” Yamato asked. Jiraiya stared at him like he was a fucking lunatic but complied anyways.</p><p>“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Jiraiya said. They walked a little ways off the road and sat down in a triangle as they took off their packs. Yamato motioned Jiraiya closer  so that they could speak more privately.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” Jiraiya asked. Yamato stared him down almost expecting it to be some kind of sick joke, it wasn’t though and he quickly explained his reasoning.</p><p>“You’ve been going the opposite direction that the meatal flashes right?” Yamato asked. Jiraiya nodded, confirming his worries. “We’ve been herded like sheep here. Think about it, they could have attacked us at any moment and they didn’t just make a simple mistake like showing themselves did they?” Yamato questioned. Jiraiya stared at him and there seemed to be a flash of realization across his face.</p><p>“No wonder they hadn’t attacked us.” Jiraiya said in understanding. Before they could discuss what to do now Naruto joined in the conversation.</p><p>“So since we're on a break can I finally ask you my question?”  Naruto whispered. The two older ninja turned to each other then back at Naruto.</p><p>“Ok what do you need?” Yamato asked. Naruto looked a little surprised but quickly started speaking and a little too loud for his comfort but he still let it happen.</p><p>“Ok so basically there's a really really good reason that we should go back to Konoha but I can’t tell you the reason but trust me we got to go back.” Naruto explained fastly.</p><p>“No” Yamato and Jiraiya said almost in unison. Naruto looked at them with his face showing his surprise because his fool proof plan didn’t work.</p><p>“But we really need to go back or else something bad is going to happen!” Naruto protested. Yamato shook his head. </p><p>“I’m sorry but we can’t go back and I'm sure they can handle themselves back in Konoha.” Jiraiya said, waving him off. Naruto stared back at them, his mouth moving but no words coming out. </p><p>Naruto was just surprised that it didn’t work. Although he could have tried harder but he just worded it way wrong. Before he could do much else he watched in surprise as Yamato’s shoulder was pierced by a kunai. It was so sudden and it almost scared him.</p><p>“Yamato are you ok?!” Naruto shouted as he rushed towards Yamato. He grabbed the Kunai and pulled it out a stream of blood coming after it. He put his hand over the wound trying to stop the flow of blood. His eyes widened as he looked up from the wound, They were surrounded by eight people. He seemingly froze, there were so many people and he had no clue what they were doing here but clearly it wasn’t good.</p><p>“You know things will be a lot easier if you just hand us the jinchuuriki.” One of them said their hand out as if expecting Naruto would take it.</p><p>“If you’re asking that then I want to know what drugs you guys are taking.” Yamato spat out. It seemed the woman took offense to this. He watched as she raised her fist aiming for Yamato. He scrambled to do something but it was unsuccessful. He watched as Yamato went to the ground. Naruto helped Yamato up his eyes full of worry. Yamato wiped the blood from his nose. That was a mistake on their part, attacking them was something he would never let them get away with. And the audacity this bitch had to punch Yamato in the face? That truly angered him.</p><p>“How dare you!” Naruto spat out his teeth gritted together as he stared at the woman with as much hatred he could produce. He stood up ready to fight the woman standing in front of him and the rest of the group.</p><p>“Now, now don’t get ahead of yourself.” The woman said as she got right next to his face. “We’re to deliver you to the tsuchikage but I'm sure a few scratches will go unnoticed.” She finished grabbing his hand with force and twisting it in her grip. He let out a small whimper, the pain slowly getting to him. The once almost silent forest started filling with noise as battles started around them. He struggled in her grip wanting to help the others fight instead of being a burden. He was suddenly shoved down onto the ground and his hand was pinned behind his back.</p><p>“We don’t want you getting in the way so I’m going to help you stay here.” She said putting her foot on his pinned arm now. He continued to struggle but the heavier body kept him down. His free hand was pinned at the wrist and he heard a sword being unsheathed. He tried to comprehend what was going to happen and he quickly found out. His hand was pierced through right between his fingers. He let out a wail of pain as the sword pierced his flesh. He felt the pressure lift off his back. Naruto was however unlucky because his right hand was given the same treatment as his left. He let out another wail, the pain seemingly running throughout his body.</p><p>“You did good, maybe i’ll be nicer after this is over.” The woman said as she patted his head. Despite the pain he would have loved to bite her hand at that moment. He tried to struggle but quickly learned that the pain got worse if he moved his hands too much. All he could do was watch as Yamato and Jiraiya were outnumbered and fought as hard as they could. His eyes widened in horror at each blow they took if he didn’t help they would for sure die. Naruto closed his eyes even if he didn’t want to talk to Kamura right now he would have too. </p><p>Naruto’s eyes opened and he was in the familiar sewers. He pushed himself up and quickly rushed towards the fox the sound of splashing water behind him. He entered the room and the fox looked at him unimpressed.</p><p>“So you got in trouble and came to me for power?” Kamura questioned. Naruto looked at him slightly angry; he could hold grudges later now he needed help.</p><p>“Yes so what do I have to do for some of your power?” Naruto asked. Kamura looked at him a little surprised but didn’t question it. </p><p>“I guess there are some things I want you to do but there's so many I just can't decide.” Kamura said as he grinned. Naruto stared at him, his face showing his anger.</p><p>“Look I don’t have time to play these types of games can’t you just give me the power now and we can work out the rest later?” Naruto pleaded. Kamura smiled.</p><p>“Ok.” Kamura said, his grin seemingly growing in size.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay I finally got it out! I really hope you enjoy it and sorry about the slow updates I'm trying my best while I have school but happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait you’ll actually help me?” Naruto asked. Kamura looked at him with a sad expression pretty much taunting him.</p><p>“Oh I agree to help you and then you treat me like I’m planning to kill you?” Kauram asked, his voice helping his act of fake despair. Naruto narrowed his eyes the fox had clearly gotten on his nerves.</p><p>“Well it seems a title fishy especially after the fight and all.” Naruto said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Kamura’s smile grew larger while he knew it would be best to just give Naruto the power he wanted, making him earn it would be best in his opinion, it's also what he wanted Naruto to do. Earn the power he was giving him.</p><p>“Fine then if you don’t trust me you can go back.” Kamura said. As he started to lay down. Naruto stared at him in shock but quickly started to protest.</p><p>“But you agreed! You can’t just go back because of a few words I said that clearly didn’t offend you!” Naruto shouted. Kamura just laid there letting Naruto’s anger fester. Naruto clenched his fist as he looked at the kyuubi.</p><p>“Come on this is unfair you can't just go back on your word!” Naruto shouted, his fist raised ready to fight the kyuubi at any given chance. Kamura flicked his tail as he listened to Naruto’s shouts.</p><p>“Oh but you went back on your word didn’t you? You let all your friends die because what was it? Oh yes it was because of a failed promise, a promise you broke. So I think I'm in the right don’t you?” Kamura asked. Naruto looked at him with a fiery passion in his eyes, his fists clenched tighter and his head rose up. </p><p>“I have made mistakes,” Naruto began as he started walking closer to the giant doors. “ They were the worst mistakes i’ve probably ever made in my entire life but one thing I won’t do is go back on my word. If I made a promise I intend to keep the promise, I will die before anyone else does, do you understand that?” Naruto asked as tears started to form in his eyes. “Do you understand that when I am shown kindness I just want to return it? I do that because being alone is the last thing I want, and if I have to keep a promise so I know my friendship will last I will because I just want to be believed in.” Naruto choked out as his tears finally spilled over, the silent sound of the tears falling into the water echoed around the room.</p><p>Kamura stared at the crying boy in front of him and his heart felt like it had just been stabbed. He let his face stay blank as he continued to stare at the boy. While Kamura felt like it would be best to just hand over the power to Naruto, he wouldn’t. It was already difficult getting readjusted to much less freedom and he felt like it would turn out to be the same thing all over again if he didn’t start to enforce some rules. </p><p>“You have made mistakes and I will not sit here and lie to you and say I understand your pain. If you want your power you must earn it.” Kamura said as he flicked his tails around seemingly unfazed by Naruto’s loss to control his emotions. Naruto’s sobbs grew as he stared  at the fox laying in front of him.</p><p>“I wish you would lie to me because then you would at least act like an acquaintance.” Naruto bit out as he wiped the tears flowing from his eyes. Kamura reluctantly curled up his lip as Naruto spoke.</p><p>“Then leave me be.” Kamura hissed out. Naruto mouthed something before he eventually left the room once again silent. Kamura let his eyes stare where Naruto had once been. While he was fond of the boy he would never admit it. While he definitely was being a dick he felt it was time for Naruto to accept the fact that he had to grow up. Coddling Naruto was never and won’t ever get him places in life. No matter how hard everyone tried to avoid it, death was a natural part of life and eventually Naruto would have to face the hard truth.</p><p>Naruto opened his eyes and was met with the still ongoing fight. Naruto started struggling again but stopped after the pain started to become unbearable. He needed to go and help but he didn’t know how or what to do. Naruto watched helplessly as Yamato and Jiraiya fought the iwa ninja. He started to panic, they were outnumbered he had to do something to help. But he couldn’t do anything. He was stuck here with no way to help. Before he could think about anything else he felt the ground start to shake. His eyes almost lit up at the sight of gamabunta, that gave them a much better chance against eight people. Naruto’s excitement was short lived as he felt the sword being pulled out of his hand. He shouted out surprised that the sword was being removed.</p><p>Naruto looked up only to find that it was Yamato who had pulled out the sword, But Yamato was fighting next to Jiraiya wasn’t he? He let it be for now and started helping with the other hand. This time they only got it out a little bit before one of the iwa ninja showed up.</p><p>“Such a pest.” The woman hissed under her breath as Yamaro dogged her atack. Naruto watched for a little before he realized his time could be spent on better things. He put his hand on the handle wincing slightly at the pain it caused. He started to pull the sword out struggling all the while. He started to cough and his eyes watered a little. Naruto quickened the rush to pull out the sword before the smoke got too thick. He almost had the sword out all the way but it was slammed back down and he screamed out of pain.</p><p>“Now, now I told you to stay.” The woman said as she pushed him back down and onto the ground. He gasped out trying to catch his breath, the weight continued to push him down and he almost felt like he was going to die. The weight shifted and he felt like he could actually breathe, he turned his head trying to see what was on him but his neck was grabbed. </p><p>“Let me go!” Naruto shouted as he tried to struggle under the weight. His struggles were pointless as he barely moved but he still tried anyways.</p><p>“Hold still you little shit or your present will be much worse than it has to be.” The woman spat at him as his face was forced down into the ground. He continued to struggle not wanting to go down without a fight. He was confused about what was going on but all he knew was his first priority was to get away from this weirdo. He slowly let himself go limp as the struggling got tiring. He listened as the sound of fighting raged on and every part of him desperately wanted to help fight but he couldn’t.  Another thing he want to do was figure out what the fuck this weirdo ment by present.</p><p>He heard someone struggling and looked up andly to find that it was Yamato. His eyes widened motukon must have took a lot of chakra out of Yamato and now he was caught too. He should have done more but he couldn’t and now something was going to go down.Naruto watched as Yamato was forced to stand directly in front of him. Naruto tried to look away but he could already tell something bad was about to happen. Everything seemed silent but he could still feel the ground shake whenever Gamabunta moved. Naruto’s eyes widened in horror as Yamato’s jacket was unzipped and a kunai was brought to his stomach. Naruto started writhing around trying to get the woman off him.</p><p>“NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! STOP IT!” Naruto screamed as he struggled even harder. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, Yamato dying wasn’t how things were supposed to go! His eyes met Yamato’s and his eyes started to well up, he could see the pain and guilt in Yamato’s eyes. Then the worst happened, Yamato was pierced through the stomach and Naruto felt his whole world come crashing down. Yamato stumbled forwards a little before falling to the ground.</p><p>“I’m sorry Naruto I tried but in the end I failed. Try not to hate me but if you do always remember I love you.” Yamato croaked out as his eyelids fluttered closed. Naruto stared in horror at Yamato almost wishing it was a sick joke and soon he would be told Yamato was truly alive. But after a while of staring at the seemingly unmoving body through teary eyes the worst was confirmed. These mother fuckers really just killed Yamato. He felt like he had just lost a part of his soul as he watched Yamato's eyes close for what would be the final time in his life. Naruto’s feeling seemingly started flowing all around inside of him. He wanted to mourn the loss but anger seemed to be the stronger emotion. </p><p>“Finally I swear he was such a pain to fight, maybe if his chakra reserves were bigger it would have been some fun.” The other bastard left and he was stuck there looking at Yamato who was now dead. His rage started to boil, he had made Yamato feel guilty in his last moments of life but what was worse was that the bastard had the audacity to disrespect the dead. If that bastard wanted chakra reserves he would fucking get them. He was ready to beat the shit out of them. The rage started to consume him, the familiar red cloak of chakra spreading around his body.</p><p>“Ahh, What the fuck?” The woman said as she climbed off him after the chakra started to become noticeable on her skin. He pushed himself up and grabbed the sword and pulled it out of his hand. The smell of burnt flesh started to fill the air as the foxes chakra started to heal his wounds. He turned his attention to Yamato reaching a hand out to touch him but was stopped by the bitch who decided to cut in.</p><p>“What are you doing?” The woman asked a hint of fear lying in her voice. Naruto stared at her through narrowed eyes.</p><p>“None of your business.” Naruto growled out. The woman raised her hands up ready to fight. Naruto shifted his weight, waiting almost eagerly for the woman to start fighting him. He wanted blood to be spilled and he wanted to be the person to spill it. His chakra tials twirled around as he waited for the battle to begin. He watched as the woman started hand signs and he quickly acted. He grabbed Yamato and jumped back although it was a struggle he eventually got a good distance away. Unfortunately for him his foot was halfway in the jutsu and the rest of him was free. He started pulling on his leg trying to help get it unstuck. His time dwindled as the woman neared him. With a hard yank he got it out stumbling backwards and landing next to Yamato. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto thought he saw movement coming from Yamato but he had no time to think about it.</p><p>He crossed his arms in front of his face as a cloud of shuriken rained on him. He lowered his arms as the woman landed on the ground. He pulled out the shuriken that pierced him as the woman started running her mouth.</p><p>“There's no need to carry around a corpse so why do you bother? Or do you think there's a chance he’s still alive? If you want I can show you he’s dead.” The woman questioned. Naruto snarled at her, his eyes seemingly caring pure hatred.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter whether he’s dead or alive, I'm not going to let you just disrespect him like that!” Naruto shouted. The woman scoffed at his words.</p><p>“You can’t disrespect someone if you never had respect for them in the first place.” The woman said. Naruto’s chakra cloak seemed to start boiling as he listened to the words the woman was pulling out of her ass. He moved his hands and let his chakra flow not holding back.</p><p>“Well I think i’m about to prove your sorry ass wrong!” Naruto hissed through gritted teeth. Naruto’s chakra cloak started to bubble even more as the massive group of shadow clones rushed towards the woman. Some of his clones extended their cloaks and a few of them got a hold of the woman. The rest of them rushed towards her, getting as many hits in as they could. The woman let out a scream as the chakra started to burn her skin and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air once again. His clones started to dispel when another one of the iwa ninja started attacking. He moved back with the rest of his clones surrounding the pair.</p><p>“Fucking brat.”The woman hissed out as she started looking at the burns on her body. The other ninja quickly whispered something into the woman’s ear before he started creating hand signs. Naruto quickly sprung into action not trying to not let the man finish his jutsu. He was unlucky and watched as a giant fireball started towards Yamato’s direction. He realized this immediately and rushed over there before all the clones were dispelled. The flames almost seemed to grow in size when one shadow clone would dispel but he knew it was most likely his anxiety getting the best of him. He covered Yamato griping slightly at the dead ninja’s shirt. He didn’t want anything else to happen to Yamato after all it was his fault he was dead. The flames died down and the heat with it. Unfortunately whatever plan the two had talked about seemed to work because there seemed to now only be ten shadow clones left.</p><p>“Now why don’t we deal with that corpse you love so much then we can deal with you.” The man said as he started approaching Naruto. Naruto started to panic and he twisted his head, definitely not ready for what was next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long to get out I took a week long break before I actually started writing but thank you for your patience! I will try to get new chapters longer than this one and previous and this was going to be longer but I felt like I was keeping you guys waiting. Well I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto looked in shock as Jiraiya stood in front of him. His eyes showed his shock at the sudden appearance of Jiraiya. He was confused but he waited in silence for something to happen. He noticed that Jiraiya looked battered and a few chakra sucking jutsu away from chakra exhaustion. His eyes darted back and forth from Jiraiya to the Iwa ninja. </p><p>“Take Yamato and leave.” Jiraiya said not even looking back at him as he spoke. Naruto looked at Jiraiya a little shocked but mainly pissed.</p><p>“I can handle myself you know! And from the looks of it I probably would have a better chance fighting them then you do.” Naruto growled out the last part, pushing the emphasis on them. </p><p>“I know that you can handle yourself but can you handle yourself and Yamato at the same time?”Jiraiya questioned. Naruto stared, he hadn’t thought about that, but he couldn’t just leave he had to avenge Yamato. </p><p>“But I can’t just leave, that goes against my word I won't leave.” Naruto said as he looked down at Yamato’s closed eyes and now red stained shirt. His eyes started to fill with tears once again. “I already failed Yamato and running away would just be completely giving up, and I won't do that because I . . . I love him.” Naruto choked out. He gripped Yamato’s shirt tighter, burying his face in his chest, letting his tears flow. The silence lasted for only a few seconds before it broke.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt your pity party but I’m running out of patience so why don't we continue where we left off?” The mas hissed out. Naruto gritted his teeth, how did any of these fuckers have the audacity to disrespect someone like that?  His grip tightened on Yamato’s shirt, his tears falling down and soaking Yamato’s shirt. He froze in place, his grip slightly loosening. Did he imagine that or was it real? Did he really just feel Yamato breathe? There was a sudden flash of movement and he brought himself back to reality. He was in the middle of a battle and staying on his toes would help win. He let go and turned his head to try and find where the person went. His eyes darted around his heart racing and his mind filled with distracting thoughts. </p><p>“Naruto you better leave with Yamato when you get the chance.” Jiraiya said.</p><p>“I already told you i’m not leaving, you would have to drag me away from this fight if you want me to leave.” Naruto hissed out. He continued to look around waiting for a slight indication of where the Iwa ninja had gone. </p><p>“Look Naruto you’ll regret not leaving, you should have figured it out by now but if you haven’t then that's all the more reason.” Jiraiya pushed. Naruto shot him a side glance he didn’t know what Jiraiya ment and was confused.</p><p>“Why would I want to leave? What is so important that I should leave for?” Naruto questioned. There was silence for a while, almost as if Jiraiya didn’t want to say anything about whatever was so important.<br/>“Naruto Yamato is barely alive right now and the longer you wait here talking with me the less time he has to live, if you really do love him then you will leave.” Jiraiya explained in an almost whisperer. Naruto froze, he really hadn’t imagined it? It really was true there was a chance to save Yamato? He shouldn't be alive but he was and he could be saved. He was conflicted not only about how to feel but also about what to do. What was he supposed to do just let Yamato die? No he couldn’t that would be the biggest mistake of his life. There was a sudden clunking noise and he turned his head around trying to figure out what was happening.</p><p>His eyes watched as Jiraiya parried the attacks flying at him, but there was only one person he was fighting somewhere was the other? Where was the other ninja at? His eyes widened in realization and he quickly turned his head once again, it was a distraction wasn’t it? But he didn’t know where the Ninja would show up. He continuously spun his head around waiting for anything off putting.</p><p>“Naruto remember what I told you!” Jiraiya gritted out. Naruto internally nodded his head but didn’t do anything physically to acknowledge what Jiraiya had said. He slowly pushed himself up, still slightly crouched down and over Yamato. His head fell forward as something hit the back of his head. He stumbled forward, his hands keeping him above Yamato. His hair was grabbed and head lifted and he was forced to look at the older man. </p><p>“You know you can try all you want but You’ll never win.” The man crooned in his ear. He flinched away from the man disgusted to be forced into contact with him. The chakra around him started to bubble when the man brought the distance between them back together. He snarled at the man as the grip on his hair got tighter. “It seems you don’t understand that so why don’t I- fuck!” The man hissed out, it seemed the chakra had started to burn some of the skin off revealing the muscle underneath. His eyes had a feral look to them as he brought Yamato into his arms and brought distance between them and the iwa ninja. </p><p>He placed Yamato down for a little, he moved his hands to sign the only jutsu he could use and a group of shadow clones appeared. The iwa ninja was up once again ready to face him, the ninja rushed towards him. He and a couple shadow clones lifted up Yamato while the others provided a distraction for them. The iwa ninja was much closer now and he looked around before deciding to finally leave. </p><p>Kohaku moved his hands quickly, signing a familiar jutsu. He was pissed off, the little brat had the audacity to burn him and it still hurt like a son of a bitch. He should have figured that the nine tails jinchuuriki’s chakra cloak would be similar to Roshi and Han’s. In a sudden flash of light there was a giant flame hitting most of the shadow clones in his path. It seemed he had no luck seeing as all of them popped. He looked back at Oki and from the looks of it she could handle herself, he still had doubts though, just because Jiraiya was weekend didn’t mean he couldn’t beat their asses. Hell it seemed they were the only ones left and that's because they were fighting the Jinchuuriki instead. Kohaku turned his head and stopped looking around at the leftover clones. He cracked his knuckles ready to fight. </p><p>He stared them down and no matter the angle he looked at them they all seemed so feral. They all snarled at him, their eyes narrowed and pupils sharp. One of them attacked first reaching out a chakra covered hand. He jumped back and instead of him getting caught by the hand another clone did. There was a scuffle afterwards but he didn’t watch for long. Another clone tried the same thing and once again he jumped out of the way a slight smirk on his face. The cloak might be something the jinchuuriki had in common with theirs but the skill levels were definitely severely different. If he kept this up he could have them take each other out and not waste any chakra on them. Another hand came after him and like the previous times he dodged the attack, if you could call it that. Before he realized what was happening another hand was after him while he was landing back down. He moved as quickly as he could and the hand grazed his skin barley leaving a red mark. He rolled on the ground after the very ungraceful dodge. Maybe the jinchuuriki was a little better at fighting then he first thought. </p><p>Before he could even push himself up there was another hand coming after him. He would have groaned out in annoyance but there was not time to do so. He rolled once again narrowly avoiding the burning chakra. He quickly got back on his feet wasting no time to linger in such a vulnerable position. Like a group of kids fighting over a new toy the hands kept rushing at him and sometimes the clones would fight with each other. The same move got repetitive though and soon enough he figured out how the jinchuuriki’s plan worked. Kohaku would have smirked at his new found advantage but he didn’t, he still needed to find a good time to actually use a jutsu and maybe which one to use. </p><p>Kohaku skidded a little on the ground after losing his balance trying to dodge an attack he didn’t expect. It seemed the Jinshuuriki was learning from his mistakes. A sudden thud brought his attention to his side and he noticed a Kunai. He quickly looked up and was met with the sight of presumably a clone falling towards him. He was a little surprised that one of them got so high in the air without him noticing but he knew that this was no time to gawk over his enemies skills. He moved out of the way but unfortunately one of the hands finally got him. </p><p>“Fuck” Kohaku hissed out. He quickly moved his hands into familiar signs and quickly set his jutsu into action. </p><p>“Water style: Crashing Wave!” Kohaku shouted, Water rushed out and drug some clones away popping them in the process. There was a slight stinging sensation on his leg but he ignored it and brought his attention back to the rest of the clones. It seemed they took a page out of the others book and decided that getting closer to the target and using something other than chakra would be a good idea. He quickly moved his hands once again; hopefully he could get rid of the rest of them. He was a sign away when he had to move and he internally cursed him and his slow hands out. He once again tried to use a jutsu this time forcing his hands to move as fast as they would go. He hissed out as a shuriken hit his shin but he pushed through and finished the necessary hand signs.</p><p>“Water style: A Thousand Floods!” Kohaku screamed. Almost like a giant blanket the water came crashing down covering all the clones in liters of heavy weight. The backsplash got him too but he knew he would be fine the jinchuuriki on the other hand? Definitely not. He pushed himself off the floor, his body feeling sore from the impact of the waves; he would probably wake up with bruises all over. He limped slightly as he walked after about ten steps he quickly realized something. He was never fighting the real Jinchuuriki in the first place.</p><p>“That Fucker!” Kohaku hissed out. Well shit, he could either go after the jinchuuriki or he could help Oki with Jiraiya. It would probably be best to help Oki and then go look for the jinchuuriki later. He turned around already feeling sore and slightly chakra deprived. They were going to need luck and whole ass ocean of it if they wanted to win.</p><p>Naruto looked back once more, his nerves still on edge. He stopped for a minute, memories of the last shadow clones flashing in his mind before they were once again no more. They were all gone now and he needed to hurry; the iwa ninja was probably still on his trail. He looked down at Yamato and started to weigh down his priorities. Yamato was first and he could move more later.</p><p>“We're stopping here to treat Yamato.” Naruto said. The other two clones nodded their heads and slowly lowered Yamato down and onto the ground. He let the cloak of chakra fully disappear leaving him a little cold when the air touched his once heated skin. Naruto kneeled down next to Yamato biting his lip. He didn’t know what to do and he could possibly make it even worse. He felt the eyes of the clones watching him and the pressure seemed to double in size.</p><p>“Hey if you want to stay maybe you could help me?” Naruto said, clearly trying to stall. The clones talked together for a moment before the other was dispelled. The other sat across from him and waited. He thought for a moment about what he needed to do. First thing he needed was something to cover and clean the wound with. He checked his pouch rummaging around but found nothing he could use. He put it to the side still wondering what he had that he could use. He looked at his lap and immediately got an idea. He took off the case holding his shuriken and carefully unwrapped the cloth bandages. He handed it to the clone trying to keep it as clean as possible. Naruto then turned his attention to the kunai that was stabbed into Yamato. He clenched his teeth and slowly pulled it out wincing when blood started to pour out of the wound. He tossed the kunai to the side, some of the blood on it splattering as it landed on the ground and staging some of his right side with small specs of blood.</p><p>Naruto slowly lifted up the blood stained shirt making sure it was above the wound. He put the shirt down a good ways above the wound. He felt a little sick looking at the blood that fell out but he knew there was no time to waste. He took the cotton bandage from the clone and the clone helped him wrap it over the wound. They ran out of the bandage quickly and were needing more. He looked down around quickly trying to find something. Then he noticed Yamato had some on his ankles.</p><p>“Help me take off his shoes so that we can use those bandages.” Naruto said as he reached for the closer shoe. The clone nodded his head and went for the other one and both tried to be careful but there was no way they could get them off without causing at least some pain. They quickly unwrapped the bandages and started wrapping it around the wound. It wasn’t the best but it was all they had. Naruto put the shirt back over the wound and now the only thing they could do was wait. Wait and hope they did something to favor them and Yamato. He dispelled the other clone and sat in silence looking at Yamato as he did so. He wanted so badly to go back and help Jiraiya but what could he do? The only reason he escaped was because of luck wasn’t it? Going back now would do no use, and it was time he had faith in someone other than himself. No he needed to stop thinking that way he needed to stay positive.</p><p>Naruto raised his head towards the sky, it was sunny but it felt so out of place. This day was not one of happiness and the sun shining almost made it worse. Like a taunt that was supposed to be good but it truly wasn’t ever going to be. He lowered his head back down to Yamato and he felt even worse. Yamato was most likely dead and there was nothing he could do about it. The most likely final words Yamato spoke rang throughout his head; “try not to hate me but if you do always remember I love you”. Tears started to fill his eyes as the words echoed in his mind, he started to whisper them out loud as if he had said them himself. The tears fell over landing on the ground. Naruto lunged forward burying his face into Yamato’s chest. He would remember he would remember even after his final breath because he loved Yamato too and there was no doubt about it in his mind.</p><p>Sasuke walked next to Kakashi, the only thing between them was silence. It was cold and dark and just smelling the air told you that it was going to rain. They walked at a steady pace in no real rush. A small droplet hit his face and he whipped it off not thinking much about it. It seemed the rain was finally starting to fall. Sasuke gave Kakashi sensei an awkward side glance but got nothing noticeable back in response.</p><p>“Kakashi sensei why did Naruto go on that mission?” Sasuke asked. Kakashi seemed to ignore the question and Sasuke looked at him with a slight glare. Fine if he won’t answer that one then how about one he for sure had to answer.</p><p>“Is it true that a war is starting and if so who is the war with and what are we fighting over?” Sasuke asked. Kakashi sensei stopped and turned to face him.</p><p>“If the sudden change in atmosphere and more supplies coming in hasn’t told you then I guess I do. We're going up against Iwa and There's no need for you to know what we're fighting over.” Kakashi explained simply. Without anything else to add Kakashi turned and continued to walk. Sasuke followed, he would have to come up with some clever ways of getting answers out of his sensei. It started to rain more and Sasuke was sure if you stood outside long enough you could probably get soaked.</p><p>“Why do you think it's raining all of the sudden?” Sauke asked. Kakashi looked up at the sky as he spoke.</p><p>“Well there are many reasons but the most non logical is that someone died, but if that was the reason it rained then it would rain all day every day.” Kakashi crooned. Sasuke looked at him a little confused before turning his head back to face forward.</p><p>“Yeah and there would probably be no land left uncovered too.” Sasuke said. Once again silence fell upon the two. Sasuke paid it no mind though his mind raced with thoughts. What were Konoha and Iwa fighting over? He thought as hard as he could but there was nothing that came to mind. It almost seemed like Kakashi sensei was pulling his leg, but what was the purpose of doing that? All he could do for now was take Kakashi sensei's word for it which bothered him but he wouldn’t let it get to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is chapter 19! Hope you enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had only been a week and a half since the finals so he had a lot of questions right now. Like why was he here? He didn’t pass the chunin exams so what was the reasoning? He looked around the room and every face he saw was familiar. That wasn’t the only thing everyone in the room had in common, another thing was they were all in his academy class. That fact brought up more questions than answers. The door slid open and Iruka sensei walked in. Sasuke followed Iruka sensei with his eyes as the older man walked towards the desk in the middle of the room. Every one fully quieted down as Iruka looked through the paper in his hands before he slammed them down on the desk.</p>
<p>“Alright you guys better listen and listen good,” Iruka sensei started, looking around the room making sure all eyes were on him then he continued. “-now you all are probably confused about what's been going on lately and i’m here to explain. First off, the rumors about a war starting? Those are true and it is no laughing matter, it is going to be a life or death situation. Second thing, what is the war about? Well before we can talk about that we must talk about who we are going to war with, the answer to that is we are at war with Iwa.”</p>
<p>“Why would we go to war with Iwa? Does it have to do with the other wars we've been in with them?” Sakura asked. Iruka sensei turned to where Sakura was sitting before addressing the questions.</p>
<p>“If you would wait a minute then you would find I was about to explain why we are going to war with Iwa. So let me continue my explanation. No we are not fighting because of the other wars we have been in with them but instead its because over the years things have started to get tense between us. So that brings us to what we are all doing here today. I will explain what your role will be in the war and how it will affect our chances of winning. Now even if you all are still genin or maybe on your way to be chunin your part in the war will be valuable nonetheless. Does every one understand what I just said?” Iruka asked. There were murmurs of agreement heard throughout the room as everyone agreed.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Iruka began as he opened the files in front of him. “You have been put in teams based on your skill sets. While standard teams have 3 to 4 people on them most of you barely qualify and don’t really have any skills and it would be a massacre if we just sent you out so to hopefully lower the estimated death rate you will be put in a group of 5 to 6. The amount of genin to chunin or jonin will range based on your skills. Now that that's been explained I will now start to list off your teams.”</p>
<p>Sasuke spaced out slightly; his mind paying attention to two things at once. He was slightly curious about what team he would be on. He also wanted to know whether the explanation about the war starting was true. He just couldn’t get behind such a unthorough explanation about why the war even started. He knew he paid good attention to a lot of things and he was sure he would notice if tension was starting to build between two of the biggest nations. He snapped himself back to pay attention to what Iruka was saying.</p>
<p>“Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburmae , Kiba Inuzaka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga.You are team number: 24 and your team leader will be Kakashi Hatake. Next,-” Susuke stopped listening this time and started looking around the room at his new teammates. After a bit he realized something. Naruto wasn’t on their team. That was weird, was he going to be on another team? But that would most likely be an absolute disaster and anyone who's met Naruto would agree. His hand snaked up to the mark on his skin as he let his mind wander and think.</p>
<p>“Alright any questions?” Iruka sensei asked. Sasuke stared for a second still a little dazed before he raised his hand and spoke.</p>
<p>“What about Naruto? What's going to happen with him?” Sasuke asked. Iruka sensei seemed to think for a moment and the only thing that filled the room was silence. </p>
<p>“That will be decided when he comes back.” Iruka sensei simply explained. Sasuke slightly nodded his head going along with the answer temporarily. </p>
<p>“Any more questions besides that?” Iruka asked. There was only awkward silence followed by that. Iruka shuffled the paper awkwardly in his hands as he spoke. “Alright then you all can meet up with your new team member as you wait for your group leader or leaders.” with that Iruka sensei left the room leaving it in silence for a while. With someone awkwardly moving up and out of their seat others started to do so too and the noise was once again back. The people around him left to go with their team. Before he had time to actually feel like getting up and looking for the rest of his team Sakura plopped down next to him and the rest of his team soon followed.</p>
<p>“So I guess we get to be on the same team, how nice?” Kiba asked, sticking his face right in front of his. Sasuke rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah now maybe you’ll learn something.” Sasuke snapped back. Kiba stared back at him dumbly before he realized what he had just said and started to let all his anger out.</p>
<p>“Hey I probably know a thousand times more things than you!” Kiba yelled at him. Sasuke nodded his head.</p>
<p>“You got me there. I'll ask more about dogs if I ever need to or want to know more.” Sasuke said sarcastically. Kiba started yelling at him once again.</p>
<p>“HeyyouknowwhatImeantyou!I’mgoingtostrangleyou!” Kiba yelled out in a mess of words. Sasuke didn’t even bother wasting his time to try and decipher whatever Kiba was trying to say. Kiba was just such a hot-headed alpha trying to impress anything he found slightly attractive. Sasuke just scoffed in response. </p>
<p>“Hey! leave Sasuke alone it’s not his fault no one can help you get information through your thick skull.” Sakura said, defending Sasuke. Kiba turned his attention to Sakura, his lips curled up.</p>
<p>“Shove out of it! I could probably do way better than you and him combined.” Kiba challenged. Sakura Narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah then bring it on!” Sakura shouted. At this point they were now the center of attention in the room.</p>
<p>“Hey guys w-we don’t really need to f-fight.” Hinata stuttered nervously. Unfortunately for her poor soul the pair paid no mind to her quiet voice as she tried to help. Hinata moved back as the argument got even more heated. Sasuke wouldn’t care whatever happened with the fight but he knew Kakashi sensei and he knew how late and how long he would have to deal with their bickering if he let it escalate.</p>
<p>Suddenly the door slid open and Asuma walked in. like expected Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji left with two other people. Asuma looked around the room Kiba and Sakura had already settled down from their bickering.</p>
<p>“Don’t kill each other while you wait.” Asuma said as he slid the door shut. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing almost as if the disruption hadn't even happened. Sasuke quickly closed the distance he had between Kiba and Sakura. </p>
<p>“Look you guys should stop fighting now because you’re probably going to need your energy. You should know what I mean Sakura after all you’ve also had to deal with Kakashi sensei.” Sasuke offered. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.</p>
<p>“You're right knowing him he’ll probably be last to show up seeing as he doesn’t really care all that much.” Sakura said as she put a hand on her hip. Kiba and Hinata stared at them confusedly. Shino probably did too but who actually knew how Shino felt.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? I’m sure just because Kakashi was late it doesn’t mean he was that late.” Kiba asked, rolling his eyes at the end of his sentence. Sakura rolled them back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have never dealt with Kakashi, trust me he’ll keep us waiting for hours because he just doesn’t care.” Sakura explained. Kiba scoffed.</p>
<p>“Come on you're just pulling my leg no and I don’t believe you. There no way he would keep you waiting for hours.” Kiba argued. Sakura looked him in the eye as she spoke.</p>
<p>“Do I have to keep repeating myself? You  have  never  dealt  with  Kakashi.” Sakura said trying to push her point by slowly saying each word. Kiba just paid it no mind and continued to believe whatever he told himself. </p>
<p>They waited there for a while not really doing much. Sometimes someone in their group would try and start a conversation but it seemed no one really wanted to actually talk. So they just didn’t. While it was slightly awkward to just sit there in a group of people who all knew each other but not talk about anything it was nice to just sit and think. When he thought about it there were little times where he actually let his mind wander. While he lived alone for most of his life now he just didn’t want that voice of his to speak because whenever it did it remind him that he was alone. So did speaking out loud sometimes but he could speak more freely and feel less lonely when he did that. But all in all whenever he was at home it was quiet. Nothing but silence was usually what he heard all day. That is why he just couldn’t stand loud things. It was because he was used to the silence.</p>
<p>Sasuke would assume Naruto would be the same though. Quiet and lonely but never wanting to admit it. He understood where Naruto came from although there were obvious differences it was almost the same or at least it was for a while. Naruto had been lucky and was taken in. Him on the other hand? He got to stay lonely and that was what he envied the most about Naruto, no it was what he envied. All these years he had to one up Naruto because Sasuke knew deep down inside he was envious and to get back at him was to show how much better he could be. But then Naruto got to go on a mission for whatever reason. It was almost as if the world wanted to watch Sasuke suffer for as long as they could stretch it out. But boy did he hope the staging was a few stretches away from snapping. Maybe in a way he could cut it himself? Turn the odds in his favor. He knew what he could do? How powerful could he truly get? There were so many questions he had that were most likely never going to be answered but he would get as many answers as he could that's for sure.</p>
<p>Sasuke looked up to see the last team besides them leave. He knew he was going to be right. At this point Kakashi sensei seemed to be repetitive with his actions. Sometimes there was something new but soon enough that either died out or became repetitive too. Sometimes he wanted to ask the older ninja why he did the things he does but it wasn’t something that would forever eat away at him like other questions did. No that was something that hardly ever crossed his mind. Kakashi sensei did have this air of mystery around him though that was for sure. It seemed almost faked in a way. But he knew that was most likely just something the older ninja could pull off. He laid his head down quietly waiting for Kakashi sensei to finally show. It took about another hour and a half before Kakashi sensei finally showed up.</p>
<p>“YOUR LATE!” Sakura shouted, although it seemed a little unnatural without the other shout from Naruto.</p>
<p>“Oh sorry me I was just busy helping this sweet old lady oh you probably don’t want to know the details. But we don’t really have that much time left so I’ll tell you where we're going to be meeting tomorrow instead! You’ll all be meeting me at training ground 3 at 6am sharp.” Kakashi said enthusiastically. Sasuke wanted to gouge his eyes out at the overly bright voice Kakashi sensei used as he talked. Without another word Kakashi sensei left.</p>
<p>“I guess you guys weren’t joking when you said that his guy knew how to be late.” Kiba said as the smoke cleared from the room.</p>
<p>“But it's only after noon.” Hinta whispered as she pointed out the window. Sakura nodded her head.</p>
<p>“I told you he just does not care, so welcome to the club.” Sakura said as she patted Hinata on the shoulder. Hinata just nodded her head uncomfortably.</p>
<p>Naruto slowed his breathing down his hands, still gripping tightly on Yamato’s clothes. He needed to get moving didn’t he? But he didn’t want to, he just felt like his whole world had been shattered. Why did it have to be this way? The odds seemed to all be against him almost as if his bad luck followed him to this world. But what did he do no, what did Yamato do to deserve this? There was nothing that came to mind and no matter how long he looked Naruto was sure nothing ever would. He wanted an answer though. He sat in silence almost wishing the answer would just come to him. His lip quivered slightly as he tightened his grip, his knuckles turning white. </p>
<p>Why was the world so cruel? It seemed the only way to live a good life was to fight for it every single day of your life. But that's not how he wanted to live that's not how he wanted the ones he cared about to live. It was not the way things should be at all. All he wanted was there to be peace. Well he couldn’t lie to himself that wasn’t the only thing he wanted, there were still a few more things that he wished he could have. But didn’t everyone want more than they already had or don’t really need? It was only human to want things and it was only human to fear things. Like death was something he feared right now. Not for him but for the one he loved. It could be stopped but only to a degree in all honesty it was a gamble whenever someone got severely injured. All of life was a gamble one wrong move and it could all go down the drain. No matter how hard you push your beliefs or try to keep yourself afloat they will always be taken down. Why? Because what goes up must come down at one point, sometimes it's sooner than later but no matter how hard you try it is inevitable. That's what he was feeling right now, the effects of crashing down and crashing down hard.</p>
<p>Naruto lifted his head and turned to face Yamato, his eyes still trying to hold back the tears, the pain still fresh. He let out a wail desperately hoping Yamato would pull through. The sun danced as it slowly set a constant reminder at the time that slowly ticked away. He didn’t yet know the outcome of Yamato’s fate but the only thing he wanted to do was mourn. But he knew he couldn’t, he needed to move. That's what he would do. Naruto raised his hands into a sign to perform the shadow clone jutsu. A popping noise was heard as they entered the world of living and without a word knew what to do. He pushed himself up and helped one of the clones by grabbing Yamato’s left arm. Both of Yamato’s legs and arms were held up by a clone and once they were all ready they started walking once again. It seemed oddly quiet as they walked. There were still the sounds a forest would have but they seemed distant and almost not there. Naruto paid it no mind though as he walked. His face held an expression that showed his sadness well. </p>
<p>Naruto had no idea where he was going but he knew that he wanted to leave, to get as far away from the fight as he possibly could. Hopefully that was something he could finally do; get away from something. His mind was conflicted. What should he do? He had a million choices but nothing really came to mind when he tried to think. How could he turn the odds in his favor? Questions just ran through his head all the while as he walked. </p>
<p>He slowly just stopped thinking, letting his mind rest so that he could focus on what he wanted to later. They slowed their pace as the sky got darker and it got harder to see. The longer he walked the more his nerves got the best of him. A slight noise seemed to chill him to the bone if he couldn’t immediately figure out what it was. A caw of a bird made him turn his head trying to figure out where exactly it came from. He had no luck though.  </p>
<p>“We should stop it’s getting late.” Naruto whispered as he lowered his head to face forward once again. The clones nodded and stopped, they looked around in the dim light, finding a good spot and slowly lowering Yamato down, being as gentle as they could be. With a pop the clones disappeared and he was left semi alone. ‘It was time to think, wasn't it?’ he asked himself as he lifted Yamato’s head into his lap. He bit his lip slightly scared about what he was going to do. Well seeing as most of what he's done has led to something terrible happening why not just go for whatever? He can’t crash harder than he already has. But what did he want to do? He thought for a moment collecting the most important ideas into a list. Eventually he narrowed it down to: Stay here and wait for a Konoha nin or Jiraiya, Go back for Jiraiya, Go straight to Konoha, or Seek revenge. He scoffed at himself at the last one. That reminded him of Sasuke, always wanting to take revenge. It clearly was something that could eat away at you the more the option just sat there wanting to be used. But he wouldn’t choose that option, no he would just get rid of it seeing as it was ridiculous. </p>
<p>So what should he choose to do then? Naruto had a hard time deciding, they were all pretty much the same but slightly different. It was hard though, at the moment it was not only his life that rested in his hands but also Yamato’s. So what did he need to do to keep them both alive? He needed to go back to konoha didn’t he? So that was it he would wait till morning and head off early. He shifted around and eventually he was lying next to Yamato. Naruto closed his eyes trying to get himself to sleep. It was hard though considering the fact that he wasn’t tired at all. He still had energy to blow off but Naruto knew he could eventually push himself to sleep, after all it wasn’t his first time he had to do so. Silence fell and that's what held the air for a while. But it did not last long. He opened his eyes staring at Yamato still holding off from thinking about anything. His will seemed strong and it was but eventually he broke. He didn’t want to go back to Konoha; he also didn’t want to wait or anything else. Well there was one thing he wanted to do; take revenge. He tried not to think about it he honestly did, but the appeal it had. To finally see blood spilled was something he wanted to happen. They deserved it after all if Iwa wasn’t so power hungry he probably wouldn’t be in this mess. Now that wasn’t the only reason though, another was because he had made a promise. He felt like a broken record always going on and on about promises but to him they were everything. So when it doesn't fulfill one he feels incomplete and unsatisfied. So how could he fix that, well the obvious answer was fulfil them. So that's what he was going to do. </p>
<p>He felt like a weight had been lifted. He had finally figured out what he wanted to do and he felt so much more satisfied and ready. He closed his eyes once more even if he was doing what he thought was right there was still a chance that once again he had messed up. That wasn’t going to be a problem though he would force things to go as well as they possibly could. </p>
<p>Jiraiya groaned out as he rubbed a hand over his face. He had defeated them all but unfortunately he wasn’t super human and needed some rest afterwards. He looked up at the sky and already he regretted taking that nap. “Fuck!” He whispered under his breath. It was already dark out and who knows how far away or even what direction Naruto went. He pushed himself up and off the ground dusting off his body as he stood up.</p>
<p>He turned around towards the right and started walking. He had all the Iwas ninja in a sealing scroll so he didn’t have to worry about that being an issue. But he did have a lot on his plate right now. Like what was he supposed to do? It seemed he was screwed in this situation and the only way to actually have a scrap of luck was to earn it. To be fair though after what he went through shouldn’t he already start out with some? Well who knew, his priorities were more important then moping around about life not being fair. He was a little worried about what Naruto was or already has done though. Naruto had three tails purely made out of chakra. While it wasn’t the first time Naruto had grown them it was probably the most tails he's ever grown. Well as a matter of fact it was. Luckily though it seemed Naruto was able to handle himself for a little bit. However Jiraiya had no clue what Naruto was doing right now. Hell for all he knew Naruto could be out on a rampage for whatever reason. Well he knew a theoretical reason and the most likely to be true one; Naruto was pissed off about Yamato.</p>
<p>No he worded it wrong it was more Naruto was pissed off at the Iwa ninja and wanted to avenge Yamato. Yeah that sounded right. But he hoped his geuse was untrue. Naruto was one of the most determined people he knew and if anything about vengeance crossed the boy's mind it would most likely stick with him. If Naruto even thought that vengeance was a good idea it would just turn out as a win for iwa. Unless Naruto just didn’t want to actually use what he has learned or if he just forgot them it seemed the blonde didn’t know any jutsu. Or any complete jutsu. There was just something a little off about Naruto lately and he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. Maybe he was just over thinking things, hell he hoped he was overthinking this. It would make his whole life easier If everything went the opposite way of what he just thought about. But life was a casino and you had to gamble to win.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I admittedly had some trouble writing this chapter but I got it out. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Touma shook his head as he listened to the seemingly endless bickering that came from the three other idiots he had to deal with on a daily basis. All he wanted was to at least be put out of his misery. The time he was forced to spend with the three was already painful enough but being forced was tourture enough. Seriously who would think a team full of just alphas would be a good idea? Someone had to look at their skills, backgrounds, and basics, they looked at those and decided: Yeah this will work. He would definitely like to have a chat with whoever approved his team.</p>
<p>“I fucking swear you are a retard. Everyone knows that you can’t just put anything you want on a sandwich there are rules you have to follow!” Hayato argued. Ryoko just rolled her eyes in response. </p>
<p>“No you can out anything you want on! Even if it's disgusting or weird you can still put it on the sandwich. You can even make a world sandwich if you so pleased!” Ryoko countered. Hayato looked at her in disgust. </p>
<p>“No, no, no, I don’t know how you can even function as a human being.” Hayato said as he waived the brown haired girl off. Touma was internally screaming inside. Somehow those two knew how to argue about anything and everything. It was almost the only thing those two could do. Then there was Ryoko’s little brother Gou. Gou was a freaking neat freak and needed everything to go his way. Touma turned his head to the corner of the room where Gou was neatly folding his jacket. He let his face fall into his hands holding back the urge to groan out in disappointment. He silently prayed inside hoping that someone would get him out of here.</p>
<p>“Gou what are you doing?” Ryoko asked as she looked over at her younger brother. Gou stopped what he was doing to look at his sister. </p>
<p>“I’m organizing the place.” Gou said as he finished sweeping the pile of dust he had found. Ryoko didn’t question anything eles and just went with it. Touma felt his brain cells melting as Hayato started another argument with Ryoko and no matter how many times Hayato tried to drag him into it he just kept his mouth shut. He needed to keep his composure and hopefully things would soon turn around for the better. Touma wished his teammates were betas. It seemed that unless you were in their interest betas just left you alone. Or maybe he wished he was a beta because it seems to sometimes work the same way. Actually, the first option was better. He laid down on the floor looking up at the ceiling as he was finally able to tune them all out. He listened to the blissful silence and just lived in the moment. But it was short lived and </p>
<p>“Touma what are you doing we can’t just sleep the day away we need to figure out a way to escape!” Ryoko whispered loudly in his ear. Touma angrily looked up at the ceiling. He hadn’t even closed his eyes.</p>
<p>“Ryoko I swear you were meant to be blonde. Even if we could escape, it's not like we could plan it right in front of the konoha nin who are watching us.” Touma explained. Ryoko looked at him with an annoyed look. </p>
<p>“Listen here you know what I meant and that was not it!” Ryoko growled. Touma rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah like there even gonna show up, the Tsuchikage is probably imagining all the ways he could-” Touma was interrupted by one of the Konoha ninja talking.</p>
<p>“Alright you guys better stop what you're doing and go back to waiting for Inoichi to come back from his break.” The guy said before he turned his attention back to watching their every move. Touma stared back into the cold and pupiless eyes of the Hyuuga and he felt shivers go down his spine. Those eyes were not only good for watching someone’s chakra points but also making someone second guess their every move. He must have not noticed that the guy was a Hyuuga until now. Well all he could do was go back to being watched and waiting. Sleep was definitely out of the question seeing as Ryoko was still giving him a glare as he laid on the gross ass floor.</p>
<p>Jiraiya stretched his arms out as he woke up. Last night it had gotten dark and finding anything would be near impossible with what he had brought. Admittedly he was also tired and sleep felt much more important. Naruto was a teenager so he would be fine as long as he didn’t do anything stupid. Or maybe Naruto was a preteen? Well either way Jirayia was sure the boy could handle himself. But that didn’t mean there was no longer a need to rush. Even if he would rather just lay back and hope Naruto finds him instead it was not an option. No he had to find Naruto because Naruto had Yamato and Yamato was either almost dead or dead. See that's where the problems start to come in. Yes Naruto could handle himself but could he also handle Yamato? Another problem if Yamato is dead then that means Naruto’s scent would change after a couple of weeks and probably sooner considering the boy probably wouldn’t spend too much time taking care of his hygiene. So there was a rush and a big one too.</p>
<p>Jiraiya sniffed the air and his nose smelled a faint scent of a sweet forestry scent. That was good, the scent was most likely Yamato’s and Naruto’s. He continued to walk in the direction the scent was coming from and it seemed he was lucking out. His eyes wandered the floor as he walked looking for anything that would help him besides the scent trail he was on. The air was crisp, the early signs of fall coming in. The forest was far from silent, echoes of birds singing their songs and the sound of his footsteps was some of the things he heard as he walked. But there was no sign of Naruto other than what he could already smell. Well something would show up eventually there was no point in giving up when he was only beginning. </p>
<p>He continued to walk making some turns mainly because that was where the smell led him. Jiraiya’s eyes caught something and he quickly stopped to investigate. He crouched down and looked at the red on the floor. It was small but definitely helpful. It meant he was on the right track and could continue the way he was going with no problems. He straightened himself back up and continued to walk forwards. The sun beated down on him as he walked the heat of early morning, making him make less progress. He grabbed his bottle of water and untwisted the cap, he brought the bottle to his mouth and took some swigs of the water. He parted his lips from the rim of the bottle and twisted the cap back on. Jiraiya brought a hand up to his face and wiped the water off of it leaving a small splash of water on the back of his hand. His eyes wandered the ground and he followed the two trails he was now on careful to not let just one lead him. The sun continued to beat down on him as he walked and he knew it was going to be a long time before he found Naruto and Yamato. </p>
<p>Naruto rubbed his eyes as he finally woke up. It seemed he had overslept; it was already mid morning. Realization quickly settled in and he pushed himself up and started to scramble to get ready. He grabbed his orange jacket off of Yamato and quickly shoved it on. He moved his hands and with a pop four clones were now surrounding him and Yamato.</p>
<p>“Everyone help me lift him up.” Naruto said as he shuffled over slightly and grabbed Yamato’s right arm. The clones silently agreed and started to help him. There was a crunch of a stick and he turned to where it came from. His beating heart slowed down after he realized that it was just one of his clones who stepped on the stick. The hairs on the back of his neck went down as his worries were proven untrue. He brought his attention back to lifting Yamato up. With a couple of grunts and some very impractical throwing Yamato up slightly in the air they were ready to leave. The group started walking as fast as they could seeing as they were carrying a body that was heavier than they were. Naruto was worried that the iwa ninja were still after him. It was hopefully unlikely though because Jiraiya was stronger than they were, right? Yes. He was and would be fine as long as he was careful about what he did. Ultimately everything would lead to his downfall or uprising and he hoped it was the latter. Lately there seemed to be a lot of hoping when he talked he should believe in himself more. That could be another goal to set for himself. All in all he had a lot to do and it was only the start of something new. </p>
<p>What he wanted to do was still up in the air but so far he had it planned out. He would have to do some stuff first though. Like helping Yamato more. He was definitely not a medical professional but he knew of one. That's where he needed to go first then he could focus on everything else. Naruto needed to find Tsunade and convince her to help him immediately. If granny Tsunade didn’t agree? Well then he would just have to make her agree. Granny Tsunade had helped him multiple times and he was sure if he was persuasive enough he could get her to do it. Although he would definitely need to return the favor eventually. Well he did have a promise to uphold and he sure would uphold it. Naruto let his voice fall silent and he continued to walk in silence. Naruto found his eyes wandering towards Yamato’s face. The expression that rested on Yamato’s face was one of regret? He couldn’t quite tell but it did make him feel guilty almost as if he was being judged. He wouldn’t blame Yamato though, it seemed like it was his fault that they had ended up in this mess. It almost made him want to go back and think about what he could have done to get them in a better place. Naruto shook his head slightly trying to keep his thoughts from turning into ones that berated himself. He bit his lip, he had something to think about those words too but he just let them be. All he did was walk in uncomfortable silence sometimes making eye contact with a clone. Whenever he made eye contact with a clone he immediately looked away not wanting to be confronted with well himself. He himself was a reminder of his problems and he didn’t really feel like confronting them at the time. </p>
<p>To pass the time as he walked Naruto hummed out silently. It was quiet at first so much so that it was almost unnoticeable. It gradually got louder though and another clone started to join in too. It seemed that the others noticed what was going on and one by one they also joined in. The humming turned into whistling. The sound was somber but sometimes it would sound quite jovial. They sang their tune and as a result of multi tasking their pace got much slower. The beating sun also contributed to the ultimately unspoken agreement to stop. Naruto let the clones wander or do whatever they wanted as he plopped down on the floor. He put an arm over his face thus keeping the bright sun out of his eyes. Naruto wiped his other hand on his pant leg getting the sweat that was on it off. The sweat soon returned to his hands though and it seemed the sun wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. That was fine for now though he needed to get back up and going soon anyways. Naruto laid there soaking up the bright sun as he took a nice break. He lost track of time but it almost didn’t bother him. Almost. There wasn’t much more time for him to think about it though as he heard shuffling and the cracking of dead leaves and pine needles. He quickly shot up and turned around towards the direction of the noise. His hair on the back of his neck and his arms was up and his eyes were darting all around that area trying to find where it came from. His eyes causgh something and he stared hard at that place trying to figure out what it was. Naruto’s eyes widened as he realized who it was.</p>
<p>Sakura kicked her feet out as she waited in the tree. It had been about an hour and a half so far and there seemed to be no sign of Kakashi sensei anywhere. She refrained from letting out a sigh of annoyance though seeing as Kakashi sensei was likely to show up soon. Well likely wasn’t really definite but at least it was better than not knowing at all. She looked down at the new members of her team. Kiba was pacing around impatiently and Hinata and Shino were just waiting patiently under the shade of the tree. When she thought about it Kiba kind of reminded her of Naruto but a lot more annoying. At least Naruto could be entertaining without having to  really engage with him but Kiba was just someone who seemed to have waaay too much self confidence. She guessed that it was ok in some cases but in others, like in hers, it was really annoying. Although she would probably have to figure out a way to deal with the over confident alpha seeing as that teamwork is the only way for a team to work. The sound of wind blowing made her perk her head up. ‘Finally!’ she thought as she watched it disappear and Kakashi sensei reveal himself.With a thud on the louder side she landed on the ground and out of instinct started talking.</p>
<p>“Kakashi sensei you're late!” Sakura shouted, pointing a finger at the said man. Kakashi sensei just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Ahh, I was just lost on the road of life.” Kakashi sensei singsonged. Sakura just rolled her eyes at the excuse their sensei always used.</p>
<p>“What do you mean! You were an hour and forty minutes late!” Kiba howled out, giving their sensei a look of anger and annoyance. Kakashi sensei just waved his off and didn’t even address the words Kiba spoke. The way kiba just sat there seemingly surprised made her snicker a little. Unluckily for her, Kiba heard the snickering and turned to face her.</p>
<p>“Hey what's so funny?” Kiba questioned. Sakura opened her mouth to reply but decided against it. Kiba just gave her a dirty look before walking away. It was a bit of a surprise to her but there were no complaints on her part. </p>
<p>“Alright gather round everyone we have some very important things to get to.” Kakshi sensei said as he leaned against the tree. They quickly did as they were instructed and waited patiently at the base of the tree.</p>
<p>“Today we are going to be doing a team building exercise seeing as you five are now going to have to work together. Everyone got that?” Kakashi questioned. They all nodded and then Kakashi sensei continued. “Alright then I’ll start to explain what we're going to do today and for the next few weeks. First off the very first things we will be doing is practicing with ourselves and getting our blood rushing before you will work as a team. When you work as a team you will try to get that day's prize.” Kakashi said. The group nodded and no questions were asked even though it seemed Kakahsi sensei was expecting one. “Well then you can go and get your blood running then when I feel it's time we’ll start todays ‘mission’” Kakashi sensei put air quotes around that last part and it made Sakura a little more curious to what they were going to do today. Maybe it would make up for Kakashi sensei being late today. Well on second thought that last one might be a bit of a stretch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about this taking so long to get out(┬┬﹏┬┬). But thank you all for still sticking around I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura stretched her arms out and popped them. She blinked in surprise but didn’t pay it any more mind than that. She reached in her pouch once more but was surprised to find that she was almost out of kunai.</p><p>“Alright I think that was enough training by yourselves for one day now clean up and come gather around!” Kakashi sensei shouted. Sakura did as she was instructed. She ran to where her kunai had landed then to the tree where some had landed on their mark. It wasn’t the best work but it was work and work would lead to improvement. After she put them back in her pouch she quickly made her way back to where the rest of her team was gathering. She sat down on the grass and looked up at Kakashi sensei who was leaning up against the tree reading from his book. Sasuke sat down next to her left and Hinata to her right. With a soft thud Kakashi sensei closed his book and put it in his pouch for the moment. His only visible eye wandered the half circle of genin. With another moment or so in silence Kakashi sensei started to speak.</p><p>“Are you all ready?” Kakashi sensei asked as he looked at each and every single one of them. They nodded their heads and Kakashi continued. “Alrighty then for today’s group exercise we are going to not do that but instead learn more than what you guys already know. I mean after seeing all that you guys can do it seems like you would be killed immediately and if you were lucky you might survive a day or two. So with that we have a lot more to get through. First off you chakra element is what we need to find. Everyone knows how that works right?” Kakashi asked. All of them seemed to shuffle around silently. Sasuke and Sakura shrugged their shoulders silently, Kiba looked at Kakashi as if he was asking him to recite the entire alphabet, Hinata looked down at a random stop of grass in front of her, and Shino just sat silently. Kakashi let out a sigh.</p><p>“Alright then If none of you really know then i’ll have to explain. To figure out your chakra element we will need to use chakra paper but, I at the moment don’t have any paper so you will have to wait before I demonstrate it to you all. For now you all can continue with what you were doing and I'll tell you when it's time to pack up and leave.” Kakashi explained. Without another word Kakashi waved them off and they went back to training by themselves.</p><p>Sakura ran a hand through her hair. She was definitely excited to find out what her chakra nature was. She knew that it was really important especially for someone like a chunin. But she had never even found it out nor did she know how. It was something she hadn’t really read up on but rather something she heard about and learned about during school. When she got a chance she would find a way to get some more information on chakra natures. It excited her. Well maybe not the hours of reading she was most definitely going to do but finding out hers and even learning about it was going to be fun. She quickly made her way back to where she once was her mind running with thoughts about how exciting tomorrow was going to be. </p><p>“Hey Sakura I was wondering if you would like to spar with me?” Hinata asked, twiddling her thumbs and looking shyly down at the ground afraid to meet the beta’s gaze. Sakura blinked a little in surprise. She hadn’t expected Hinata to want to spar with her. It would be nice practice though.</p><p>“Sure why not?” Sakura said, She smiled at the shy omega who nodded her head in agreement. Hinata stood there still as nervous as ever and unsure of what to do. Taking the initiative Sakura stepped backwards a few feet and got into a stance ready for Hinata to do the same. Hinata’s nervousness seemed to go away for the time being and she stood parallel to Sakura. With a blink of an eye Hinata activated her byakugan. Sakura tensed a little but was still ready to fight. They circled around each other both waiting for their opponent to attack. Hinata’s eyes watched Sakura’s every move ready for anything. Sakura decided to be the one to attack first. She aimed for Hinata’s right shoulder but Hinata quickly dodged by turning to the left. Sakura kicked out her foot and turned to follow the other genin. Hinata quickly crouched down and hit chakra points in her knee. Sakura buckled down. Sakura used her left leg to try and sleep Hinata off her feet but the other girl was quick to move back. Sakura did so too, liking the distance that she temporarily had. While this was definitely not what she had accepted it was definitely interesting. Sakura met her gaze with Hinata’s and when she looked into the other’s eyes all she saw was complete and utter determination. Sakura didn’t expect such a look like that to cross someone's so gentle face. But here it was. ‘Looks really can be deceiving’ Sakura thought to herself. Sakura forced herself to pay attention to her opponent, this might either be really quick or it will take awhile depending on whatever happens..</p><p>Naruto stared back at Jiraiya who stood just a short distance away from him. There was an awkward silence that fell between them. Naruto made eye contact with Jiraiya and he kept his gaze there unsure of what to actually do. </p><p>“Where have you been?” Jiraiya asked. Naruto snapped out of his dazed state and shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Walking?” It was more of a question then he intended it to sound but it wasn’t like he could change what he had just said. Jiaiya looked at him with an unimpressed look on his face.</p><p>“I guess that is what I asked for isn’t it?” Jiraiya whispered to himself as he started walking forward. Naruto grabbed Yamato and worked his way backwards a little uneasy about Jiraiya. It seemed Jiraiya either didn’t notice or didn’t care because he continued his way forward. Naruto reluctantly stopped and just let Jiraiya close the distance. Jiraiya took Yamato away from him and Naruto watched silently. It took a lot of his will to not hold Yamato in his arms but he managed. Jiraiya laid Yamato’s head down on the grass carefully. Naruto watched as Jiraiya lifted up Yamato’s shirt revealing the bandages where Naruto had tried to stop the bleeding. Or maybe he did stop the bleeding he didn’t check after all. He watched as Jiraiya ran a hand along the red stained cloth bandages. </p><p>“Did I do the right thing?” Naruto whispered quietly as he looked down at where Jiraiya was still touching.</p><p>“Yeah you did. But that doesn’t mean you should get your hopes up just yet. Even if I don’t want to admit this, he’s still only barely alive and you moving him around like that isn't helping.” Jiraiya explained as he looked eye to eye with Naruto. Naruto’s eyes widened almost in horror, he should have known that moving Yamato while he was healing would be bad. If anything were to happen because of what he did it would be something he would never let go. </p><p>“Is there anything I can do?” Naruto asked. Jiraiya nodded his head.</p><p>“Yeah, you can take of that,” Jiraiya stopped for a moment to point at the bandages Naruto had put on, “And if you have anything to clean the wound with, you can also clean it.” Naruto quickly nodded his head before he started getting to work with the tasks that Jiraiya told him to do. As he unwrapped the cloth bandages there was the sound of something wet and sticky peeling off of skin. He cringed a little at the sound but continued on all the while ignoring the very uncomfortable sound. It was a little difficult but it was also over soon. Naruto put it to the side trying to ignore all the dried and also wet blood on it. He knew he didn’t have anything to clean the wound with, so he balled his fists and put them into his lap as he waited patiently for Jiraiya. He didn’t wait long. Jiraiya got out some bandages and some other stuff he didn’t really recognize. It was most definitely important though that's for sure. His eyes wandered from Jiraiya’s face to Yamato’s wound to Yamato’s face. He was nervous about what was going to happen next but he knew it had to be good. Jiraiya opened the package and put the garbage leftover to the side. </p><p>“Now i’m going to need you to help me. Got that?” Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded his head and waited for instructions on what to do. “Alrighty then, I need you to help me wrap these bandages around his wound.” Jiraiya said as he unwrapped the bandages. Naruto was handed the end of the roll. Naruto started to wrap it around the wound and also Yamato’s back. Jiraiya grabbed it when Naruto couldn’t reach any farther, then he brought it up and around and passed it back to Naruto. That was the pattern that they continued for a while. Eventually Jiraiya deemed their work to be done. </p><p>“Hold that right here for a second.” Jiraiya instructed. Naruto just nodded his head and placed his hands where Jiraiya’s once were. There was a sound of tape being ripped off itself and then cut. Naruto moved his hands slightly allowing Jiraiya to place the tape there keeping the once loose end in place. </p><p>“That should be good for now.” Jiraiya grunted out as he started putting the medical supplies away. Naruto absentmindedly nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>“What are we going to do now?” Naruto asked, he looked down at a small patch of dirt avoiding eye contact with Jiraiya. </p><p>“Wait.” Jiraiya muttered. Naruto nodded his head, still not wanting to raise his head any higher. He felt ashamed of himself but he just didn’t know why. Maybe it was because of his poorly done attempt to bandage the wound? Or because of the fact that he wasn’t doing Yamato any favors by caring him around like that. He thought about it for a moment before deciding that it was mainly the second reason and a little bit of the first. Well if he didn’t want to throw a pity party for the rest of the day he would need to do something. </p><p>“Is there anything I can do?” Naruto asked, forcing his gaze to once again meet Jiraiya’s. Jiraiya nodded his head.</p><p>“Well since we're going to wait here for a while we'll need some wood for a fire so you could go and collect a good amount of firewood.” Jiraiya offered. Naruto without complaint got up from where he was kneeling on the grass and turned around. He slowly made his way to the first piece of wood on the ground that he could see and went to it. He bent down and picked it up, holding it in his hand he made his way to the next piece. While he collected the wood he let his mind finally think. The first thing was what was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to go to iwa if Jiraiya was here with him? It seemed it would now be a lot harder especially since Jiraiya wasn’t one to really endorse revenge. He would have to work around this road block though. He wasn’t just going to let Iwa beat them then get away with it with no repercussions. Although he was definitely curious about what had happened to the Iwa ninja, he didn’t know what to do or what he should do. Maybe it was in his best interest to ask JIraiya but that could also seem suspicious. Who knows? Because it sure wasn’t him. But if he learned anything from all his years it was that its best to just go with what he felt right. So in this case he would do the same. What felt right? Well asking Jiraiya about the iwa ninja seemed right enough in this case so that's what he was going to do. That was one thing that was settled but he still had a few more things left. Those he supposed he would deal with now too seeing as he did need a little quite a bit more wood.  </p><p>What was their game plan? Or well what was Jiraiya’s game plan? He would need to know more about that before he could think about what he would do to get to iwa. He had no idea and from what he had gathered Jiraiya had left no hints about what he was going to do or what is going to happen once Yamato either recovered or kicked the bucket. At this point kicking the bucket was weighing heavier on the scale. But it was something he won’t accept, no not until someone like Granny Tsunade proved it herself. It wasn’t because he was afraid of death, well he did have the natural human fear that came with it. But he was instead afraid of breaking his promise. It was something he wouldn’t break no matter how hard it was to achieve. This was an example. The new rules he had to follow, not knowing any jutsu, and the fact that he was 12 again. It was all so new yet something he in a way had already dealt with. He wouldn't let that get in the way of what he needed to do though. It would only make him continue on even harder. So that he could not only prove himself but also keep his promise. It was his goal, it was almost the only thing he lived for at the moment. Well not the only thing he lived for, no that would be a sad life it was instead something that kept him going even when he didn’t feel like it. He let a faint smile across his face, ‘yeah that's a better way to think about it’ he told himself. In all honesty he really did agree with that statement even if it was a little depressing in his opinion. Well it did match his mood lately, just being kind of depressed. Even if he didn’t want to feel that way it was just how he felt and it would stay there for a long while. That's ok though seeing as everything has been just so horrible and maybe the only way for it to get better was if he forced it to. </p><p>Naruto stopped his thoughts for a moment and looked at all the wood he had collected. It was good enough for now. With that he shuffled the pile underneath his arm to be more comfortable. He raised his head up and started walking back towards where Jiraiya was. He listened to the soft crunches of leaves as he walked. He once again had a faint smile on his face. It had been nice to just think for once to actually have a somewhat laid out plan about what to do. That was a start, a start to something better. As Naruto got closer he noticed that Jiraiya was writing something down on a scroll. He was curious about what was being written on it and why Jiraiya was writing on it. He hurried his pace trying to get back faster. Once he made it back he put the pile of sticks and branches down next to Jiraiya. He looked at what Jiraiya was writing.</p><p>“What are you writing that for?” Naruto quized. Jiraiya looked at him in the eyes.</p><p>“Well there are a lot of things that have gone wrong and we are going to need to tell the third about it. So i’m sending him this so that we can figure it out. Then when we get something back we follow his orders. That's pretty much it.” Jiraiya cleared up. Naruto slightly nodded.</p><p>“How long do you think it will take though? For the message to get the third and the third to get back to us?” Naruto questioned. Jiraiya stopped writing and thought for a moment.</p><p>“All in all it should be done by id say less than or maybe even a week.” Jiraiya estimated. Naruto liked that amount of time. It wasn't really super long and it gave him a good idea to help with what he wanted to do. </p><p>“Well then what do you need me to do now? We still have a long time left don’t we? Because I want to be as productive as I can be.” Naruto told Jiraiya. Jiraiya thought for a moment. </p><p>“Well I do have some things that I need to do but I don’t think I want you going out to do them so for now you can either get some more fire wood or you can just sit here and entertain yourself.” Jiraiya offered. Naruto felt a little hurt about the fact that Jiraiya didn’t trust him. He didn’t know what he had done to earn Jiraiya’s distrust but he did have a few ideas. But it still hurt him and he didn’t want anymore negative emotions to make him feel so sad.</p><p>“I think i’ll just stay here and sit for now.” Naruto said, giving Jiraiya a smile. The smile was clearly forced and it seemed Jiraiya either didn’t pay it any mind or just somehow didn’t notice. He knew that it was most definitely not the latter but a part of him hoped it was. He got up and off his knees wiping them off. He turned around to where Yamato was and laid down next to him. He let his eyes close as he tried to ignore any negative thoughts he had. He wanted to think about the better things right now. He had to remember ‘it will only get better if you force it to.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. We need to talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have had a few days to think about this and I finally have come to a decision. I'm putting this story on hiatus. While I do enjoy writing and I do have motivation to write I just don't have any motivation to write for this story. I had all the motivation in the world when I first started this story but right now it seems I have none left. I'm just burnt out with this story and I really just don't know what to do with it at the moment. So I need a break from it so that I can work on other stuff and so that I can keep the joy the writing fanfiction brings me. In all honesty I wish I could continue this story but I just can't right now. Will this be just be abandoned? I hope not, it was really never my intent to just up on go on an hiatus but it happened. But I don't want to just leave you guys in the dark, no that would be horrible. Instead I have a plan that I want to share with you guys so that we both know what to expect. </p>
<p>First off, <span class="u"><em>how long will I be gone for at the least?</em></span>: I hope that I will be gone for 1-3 months at least.</p>
<p><span class="u">How long will I be gone for at the most?</span>: I will be gone up until June:9 2021.(The one year anniversary of this fanfiction.)</p>
<p>Now that that's is settled lets talk about my plan(s). </p>
<p><strong>1-3 months</strong>: I will hope fully be back by then and some old chapters might be deleted an edited to fit the new direction the story might go into. If I come back after that time and still like the way the story is I will just continue with writing the story in the direction it was going.</p>
<p><strong>4 months-1 year: </strong>(See above) I will seek out help at that point for someone to help cowrite the story or a beta reader to help me keep ideas flowing.</p>
<p><strong>The 1 year anniversary: </strong>At this point I will leave the story up for a week for anyone who wants to take the story on as their own to talk to me about it. After that week time frame is up I will orphan the fic seeing as at the point I clearly just have no effort or any love to give it any more.</p>
<p>I really do regret the fact that I'm doing this to you guys but at the end of the day I do this for fun and I don't want to force myself to have 'fun'. hopefully I can find the energy I once had for this fic. If you are curious I <em>will</em> still be writing fanfiction but it just won't be for this story. I hope you can forgive me for doing this, I really do appreciate all the love and support I have gotten from you guys! Hopefully I will come back even better than before.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                       -Fireballfuchsia</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>